De l'attention pas toujours positive
by kateryne1
Summary: Reid a toujours eu le don de s'attirer des ennuis, et il a réussi à le faire à d'autres niveaux cette fois... Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Alors qu'il se fait enlevé de manière plus qu'inhabituelle, personne ne comprend... L'équipe sera t-elle amené à le retrouver ? Quelque chose de positif sera t-il découlé de toute cette histoire ? (résumé et titre toujours aussi nul, je sais...)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous :) Alors, me voici de retour avec ma 5ème fic :)

Une personne m'ayant demandé de mettre Reid et Morgan ensemble, je le ferai finalement, mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à une grande romance comme je le fais habituellement, je suis vraiment à court d'idée à ce sujet mais je ferai de mon mieux quand le moment sera venu bien sûr :)

Je la situerai après la saison 10. Néanmoins, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance à mon avis.

J'aime bien ne pas donner toutes les réponses immédiatement, alors c'est normal si vous ne comprenez pas tout à fait, vous avez le même genre de mystère étrange que l'équipe hi hi. (Pour ceux qui ont lu ma dernière fic, cela ne tardera pas autant à venir, ce sera fait dans le chapitre 3 quand ils le découvriront)

 **Antha** **:** Salut ! Je sais que c'est étrange de répondre à une review dans une autre histoire mais comme une partie concerne cette dernière, je vais en profiter :) Un grooos merci, c'est toujours aussi merveilleux de savoir qu'une personne aime :) Je le ferai, mais comme mentionné, je n'irai pas autant dans de super clichés de grande histoire romantique :) À la prochaine j'espère :) xxx

J'espère que vous apprécierez, vous pouvez laisser des reviews pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez évidemment :D

...

L'équipe était de retour au bureau dans leur SUV tard dans la soirée et la circulation étant anormalement calme malgré l'heure tardive. Ils étaient scindés en deux vu le nombre de personne dans l'équipe, comme à l'habitude, et rentraient d'une affaire. Dans la première voiture se trouvait Hotch au volant, Rossi dans le siège passager et Reid à l'arrière. Dans le deuxième véhicule qui suivait de près celui qui le précédait, se trouvait Morgan qui conduisait, accompagné de JJ à côté de lui.

Hotch remarqua que la route principale qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'emprunter était fermée à cause de travaux, ce qui le surprit évidement n'ayant pas entendu parler de cela, personne ne l'ayant prévenu... Il demanda à Reid qui avait l'air totalement plongé dans ses pensées : « Reid, quelle autre route pouvons-nous prendre ? »

Il avait déjà remarqué que le génie avait l'air particulièrement fatigué et lunatique ces derniers temps, sans compter qu'il buvait encore plus de café qu'auparavant, et sa consommation était déjà anormalement élevée, c'était même surprenant qu'il puisse en prendre davantage... Il avait tenté de parler avec lui pour s'assurer que tout était correct mais il ne faisait que sourire en disant qu'il allait bien et changeait de sujet pour quelconque discours à propos de statistique inutile qui finissait tôt ou tard par le décourager à l'idée d'essayer d'obtenir des réponses de sa part. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à Rossi s'il savait si quelque chose clochait avec Reid, mais il avait semblé tout aussi inquiet que lui à son sujet, ce qui prouvait bien que Reid avait refuser de s'ouvrir à lui également... Rossi lui avait tout de même répondit au bout d'un moment qu'il traversait probablement seulement une période un peu plus difficile, et que Reid leur parlerait si quelque chose n'allait pas alors qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Il ne savait qui il tentait de rassurer le plus à ce sujet : était-ce lui ou plutôt lui-même ? Probablement un mélange des deux, mais enfin.

Par conséquent, il n'était donc pas surpris de son absence de réaction... Il écrivit l'adresse du bureau sur son GPS et se laissa guider dans les petites avenues dans l'espoir d'arriver rapidement au travail, jusqu'à se retrouver à travers une ruelle sombre ne débouchant pas... Il frappa son GPS d'un coup de poing en disant : « maudit GPS ! » Il reprit ensuite son visage impassible et observa les deux autres qui leur prêtait maintenant attention, apparemment surpris de sa perte de contrôle momentané... Il devait dire qu'il l'était également puisqu'il gardait normalement son sang-froid, mais il était fatigué, comme tout le monde, de la dernière affaire et était quelque peu impatient de rentrer chez lui afin de voir son fils qui lui manquait toujours et il ne comprenait pas cet appareil qui les avais coincés dans cette vieille ruelle déserte.

Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas simplement faire marche arrière et revenir à la route, il fallait qu'ils discutent entre eux afin de comprendre comment ils avaient terminé ici, ce qui était étrange en soit, voir où ils étaient exactement, et enfin trouver un chemin alternatif afin de rejoindre le bureau en toute sécurité sans se perdre de nouveau.

Il observa Reid plus attentivement qui ne le regardait plus maintenant, se concentrant plutôt sur l'extérieur. Il vit qu'il rongeait nerveusement l'ongle de son index gauche, et ce, tellement sévèrement qu'un léger filet de sang s'écoulait le long de ce dernier... Sa posture corporelle était clairement renfermée sur lui-même vu la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, ses épaules voutés vers l'avant et le corps totalement crispé, sans oublier son autre bras remonté contre sa poitrine tenant celui dont un doigt se faisait pour ainsi dire massacré...

Cela ne lui ressemblait évidemment pas du tout... Il tenta de mettre la main sur la cause. Était-ce le fait qu'ils étaient dans la pénombre ? Cela aurait pu être le cas si l'on remontait de très longtemps en arrière, ayant combattu depuis longtemps sa peur du noir. Cela était probablement un « cadeau » que lui avait fait Tobias Henkel lors des deux jours de sa captivité dans ce hangar sombre dix ans auparavant puisqu'il n'avait plus eu peur depuis, ce qui n'était donc pas logique... À moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'ils se soient perdus qui le faisait tant paniquer ? Ou alors, c'était peut-être le voir lui-même perdre le contrôle qui lui avait fait peur ? Une chose était sûre, Reid ne semblait pas du tout être dans son état normal...

Tout en continuant à le fixer par le biais du rétroviseur, il lui demanda de sa voix comme toujours habituellement calme : « vas-tu bien Reid ? »

Il sursauta en entendant son nom et retira sa main tremblante de sa bouche avant de dire : « Quoi ? »

Il répéta simplement : « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Reid parut véritablement confus en le dévisageant, et finit par répondre : « Oui, oui... C'est juste... Comment dire... l'ambiance parfaite pour un film d'horreur... »

Rossi lui dit avec un léger sourire pour tenter de détendre un peu son collègue au vu de sa nervosité très apparente : « Peut-être devrais-tu en écouter un peu moins alors, ne crois-tu pas que l'on voit assez d'horreur au quotidien ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et regarda de nouveau dehors... Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait l'estomac. Il tentait de se dire que les intuitions n'existaient pas, qu'elles n'étaient le fruit que du cerveau d'une personne... Néanmoins, il ne parvenait simplement pas à chasser ses doutes et ils ne cessaient de croitre à l'intérieur de lui à mesure que le temps passait... Il voulait croire que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, que ce n'était pas à cause de lui qu'ils se retrouvaient tous dans cette situation, mais il avait tellement peur que ce soit vraiment le cas et il en était pratiquement certain en fait.

Hotch, après avoir longuement contemplé son subordonné de nouveau, finit par dire : « Je vais aller voir les autres, attendez-moi ici » Il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et se prépara à ouvrir la portière quand la voix de son collègue l'arrêta dans son élan

Reid, la voix légèrement tremblante dit : « non, ne sortez pas... »

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe, et se retourna vers lui avant de dire : « Reid, il faut... »

Le génie ajouta en croisant son regard, parlant maintenant d'une voix ferme et sèche : « Non, j'ai dit non ! Restez ici dans cette fichue voiture ! »

Hotch échangea un regard perdu avec Rossi, trouvant que Reid agissait d'une manière presque enfantine... Il n'était pas certain de comprendre pourquoi, avait-il peur d'être laissé seul, abandonné dans cette ruelle qui lui rappelait un film terrifiant qu'il avait regardé ? Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, plusieurs membres de l'équipe l'appelaient peut-être encore « gamin », mais il était clair que le génie n'en était pas un, et il n'avait aucunement l'habitude d'agir comme tel... Cela lui semblait vraiment étrange...

Il finit par lui dire doucement en rompant le contact visuel avec son ami pour en établir un de nouveau avec le jeune homme assis derrière : « ça va bien aller Reid, je vais revenir rapidement et Rossi va rester ici avec toi... »

Il haussa la voix légèrement en disant « Non ! Vous ne devez pas sortir, vous ne pouvez pas... » Il sorti son téléphone portable en s'arrêtant lui-même de parler et constata qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau avant de le lancer, frustré, à l'autre extrémité du véhicule, où il arrêta rapidement son vol pour éclater sur la portière avant de tomber en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol de la voiture...

Hotch tenta de le calmer de nouveau, ayant vraiment l'impression d'être en présence d'un adolescent instable et prenant un ton plus doux, voire paternel « calme-toi Reid, ce n'est rien, il faut seulement... »

Reid sembla sur le point de pleurer quand il dit : « Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il s'agit d'une coïncidence si la rue que l'on emprunte toujours est bloquée, que le GPS nous amène dans ce trou perdu terrifiant et que par-dessus tout, je n'ai pas de réception cellulaire ? J'aurai dû vous répondre tout à l'heure... Je suis tellement désolé, je suis trop stupide, je n'avais juste pas la concentration pour penser à un autre itinéraire... On est foutu, totalement foutu, c'est ma faute... »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, bien sûr que cela était étrange comme situation mais Reid avait l'air d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il exprimait au vu de sa conviction au sujet de la situation puisqu'il était le seul à réagir si vivement face à cela, l'autre véhicule attendant sagement pour eux comme ils devraient le faire dans un pareil cas... De plus, Reid contrôlait habituellement bien ses émotions, ayant appris à le faire avec les années, alors le fait que ces dernières éclatent tout simplement en ne sachant seulement que le peu de chose dont ils étaient eux-mêmes au courant quant à la situation était improbable, et Rossi et Hotch n'y croyaient donc pas. Et puis, il semblait se sentir coupable beaucoup trop vivement pour n'avoir que simplement omis de répondre à la question à propos du trajet...

Hotch finit par poser la question qu'ils se posaient et dit : « Es-tu au courant de quelque chose, Reid ? »

Il réfléchit une seconde, s'imaginant comment cela risquait de se terminer et se disant qu'il était le moment pour le dire si cela se passait vraiment comme il venait de le prévoir mentalement, afin qu'ils n'aient pas à se poser de questions... Il soupira de lassitude avant d'enfin oser parler : « Si c'est vraiment ce que je crois, le code de ma messagerie courriel est écrit sur un papier posé sur ma table de salon dans mon appartement... Vous comprendrez... »

Rossi détacha sa ceinture et se tourna pour faire face à Reid, et une fois positionné vers lui et ce dernier finissant enfin par le regarder au bout d'un long moment, lui dit : « as-tu reçu des menaces ? »

Reid détourna les yeux, et ce, presque instantanément après avoir entendu la question, pour les porter par la fenêtre de nouveau en répondant un peu honteusement : « Pas exactement... Ce n'est pas vraiment important... Vous le saurez en ayant accès à mon adresse courriel... »

Rossi et Hotch grimacèrent et se lancèrent un regard vraiment perplexe, cela semblait vraiment étrange... Ils étaient sur le point de poursuivre leurs questions quand le mouvement de Reid les interrompit avant de pouvoir continuer.

D'un coup, Reid eut une pensée pour l'autre véhicule, craignant que quelqu'un ait finalement envie de les rejoindre voyant l'absence de mouvement là où ils étaient. Il fouilla rapidement dans son sac et tira sa radio. Une fois cette dernière en main, il appuya fortement sur le bouton et dit en parlant rapidement, presque dans un souffle : « C'est Reid, quelqu'un m'entend ? Hey ? Svp, vous êtes là ? Quelqu'un ! Décrochez votre radio putain de merde ! »

Morgan fut le premier à prendre sa radio en peu de temps et dit à la légère en rigolant légèrement : « Calme-toi beau gosse, tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser ce genre de langage et encore moins d'avoir la trouille. As-tu besoin d'une petite accolade pour te cajoler un peu, gamin ? »

Sans s'attarder à la plaisanterie stupide de Morgan, il répondit « Personne ne sort de la voiture, tu ne bouges pas, c'est compris ? »

Un peu surpris de l'attitude de Reid, il répondit tout de même : « Reid, calme-toi... Tu es un peu paranoïaque »

« Un guet-apens, voilà ce que cela semble être. Alors fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout »

Dans les deux voitures, ils furent tous surpris par le ton très autoritaire de Reid, il était vraisemblablement en train de paniquer pour parler de la sorte à Morgan...

N'empêche que ce lieu, tout comme le silence sinistre qu'il y régnait, donnait froid dans le dos et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait aucune envie de le contredire, c'était plutôt logique et il valait mieux écouter Reid qui avait l'air plutôt sûr de lui...

Morgan prit alors un ton un peu plus compatissant avant de dire : « D'accord, mais respire beau gosse, tout va bien se passer. On est tout de même 6 agents fédér...»

Avant de laisser Morgan continuer de rappeler ce fait complètement inutilement puisque chacun était déjà au courant du titre qu'ils portaient de par leur métier et ne voyant, de plus, pas vraiment le rapport dans la situation, il lui posa simplement une question pour vérifier qu'ils ne pourraient vraiment pas appeler de l'aide avant que la situation n'ait la chance de s'aggraver, bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse : « Quelqu'un capte-t-il du réseau sur son téléphone portable ? »

Au bout de quelques secondes de concertation, Morgan répondit d'un peu plus sérieux que précédemment : « non... Mais tu es au courant de quelque chose, je me trompe ? »

Il se maudit, pourquoi cela paraissait-il autant ? Il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre et dit sèchement : « Tais-toi Morgan »

Un peu choqué, il lui répondit d'un ton qu'il voulait calme pour ne pas aggraver l'état de son ami : « Hey Reid, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en valoir... Je te demande seulement si tu sais quelque chose... »

Il répondit quasiment en hurlant : « Et moi je te dis de te la fermer ! »

Hotch intervint avant que la situation ne dégénère entre ses deux agents en disant : « Reid, reprend un peu ton calme. Tu n'as pas à être agressif envers lui, il n'est pas responsable »

Il lança sa radio un peu plus loin sur la banquette, toujours un peu en colère et reporta son attention sur l'extérieur. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Morgan était innocent. C'était lui-même, agissant éperdument comme un idiot et ayant toujours le don pour semer des ennuis qui était le fautif dans toute cette histoire !

Rossi lui dit pour tenter de comprendre ce dont le génie était au courant demanda doucement : « Dis-nous ce que tu sais, Reid »

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il fallait qu'il dise pour ne pas en venir à ce dont il ne voulait vraiment pas leur parler, soit pourquoi exactement il était visé, mais leur dire simplement quelque chose qui leur ferait comprendre dans quoi il avait mis les pieds... Il finit par avouer : « Je crois que l'on a essayé de m'enlever il y a deux semaines »

Hotch répondit, ne sachant pas comment traiter cette information : « Quoi ? Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ? Et comment se fait-il que cela n'ait pas fonctionné ? » Il n'osait pas croire lui-même qu'il avait vraiment posé cette dernière question. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne croyait pas que Reid pouvait se défendre... Seulement, c'était rare qu'une tentative échoue et le génie n'était pas la personne la plus costaude, disons...

Reid fit presque la moue en levant ses yeux au ciel. Mentalement, il constata ironiquement qu'il était toujours aussi agréable de constater qu'il n'était toujours pas vu autrement que comme un gosse naïf, fragile et sans défense aux yeux de son patron.

Il répondit néanmoins d'un ton impassible : « J'ai remarqué que deux hommes me regardaient de loin quand je rentrais du bureau... Après cela, je les aie vu dans le métro dans le wagon juste à côté et quand je suis sorti pour rentrer chez moi, il n'y avait absolument aucun doute qu'on me suivait... »

Hotch s'attendit à ce que Reid continue mais voyant qu'il ne le faisait pas de lui-même, il l'encourageant en lui disant : « comment t'es-tu débarrassé d'eux ? »

Il le dévisagea légèrement en répondant « Comme si cela avait une quelconque importance ! J'ai pris plusieurs détours jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent ma trace et je suis rentré au bureau ensuite »

Il songea quelques instants à la situation avant de demander : « Mais pourquoi tenter de le faire maintenant alors que nous sommes tous ici... Ce n'est pas très logique... C'est beaucoup plus compliqué sans compter que c'est risqué, non ? »

Reid soupira, avant de se résigner et d'expliquer : « Après cela, je ne suis retourné chez moi que pour me faire un sac de produits essentiels... Lorsque l'on n'était pas sur une affaire, je prenais différentes chambres d'hôtels sous un faux nom payé comptant, et empruntaient toujours des itinéraires différents... Et puis je dois avouer aussi que je n'ai pas perdu mon téléphone, j'ai menti, je l'ai seulement démonté et caché pour prendre un cellulaire prépayé à la place afin que l'on ne puisse pas me localiser, et j'ai également sécurisé mes traces électroniques afin que l'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à moi d'une manière quelconque... Aussi étrange soit-il, il est plus simple de me prendre avec vous plutôt que seul... »

Hotch réfléchi à ce qu'il connaissait de ce genre de situation, et bien qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, sa carrière l'obligeait à conclure de la sorte en disant : « Tu sais dans ce cas que nous ne serons que des témoins gênants et que l'on nous tuera pour simplifier ton enlèvement... »

Il fut vexé et répondit sèchement : « Croyez-vous vraiment que je vous laisserai vous faire tuer, et ce, sans rien faire à cause de moi ? »

Hotch se sentit un peu mal, son but n'étant pas de le blesser et répondit doucement : « Reid... » Il ne voyait pas du tout comment le génie pourrait l'empêcher... Il fallait tout de même qu'ils soient plusieurs et armés pour contrôler plusieurs agents fédéraux, et Reid ne pourrait pas leur faire face... Du moins, il ne voyait pas du tout comment il le pourrait, à moins de les convaincre de ne pas les tuer ? Pourquoi l'écouteraient-ils ? Cette histoire était vraiment de plus en plus louche...

Il répondit simplement : « Non, il n'y a rien à dire, je ferai ce qu'il faut » Il ne savait peut-être pas vraiment ce qu'il ferait, jusqu'où cela irait, ou même s'il serait capable d'être assez courageux pour eux, mais il était simplement hors de questions que ses amis meurent parce qu'il avait été trop stupide pour accepter d'être enlevé sans broncher.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière...

Reid reprit sa radio et expliqua le plan qu'il avait maintenant en tête d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus froid possible : « je vais sortir, et vous, vous restez dans la voiture. Vous attendez qu'ils viennent vous chercher et vous faites tout ce qu'ils vous disent, votre vie ne vaut rien alors ils n'hésiteront pas à vous abattre si vous ne faites pas ce qu'ils demandent. Vous me laissez gérer et vous la fermez, peu importe ce qui arrive, c'est compris ? »

Jamais Reid n'avait eu autant de compétence pour diriger qu'en ce moment, puisqu'il n'avait habituellement aucune confiance en lui pour dire aux autres quoi faire... Néanmoins, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix d'avoir l'air confiant en disant ce qu'il fallait faire aux autres, car ils risqueraient d'avoir des doutes sur ses capacités et de ne pas le laisser faire, et d'encore moins l'écouter face à ce qui risquerait d'arriver, lui-même ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s'attendre...

Le silence régna en réponse, tant par le biais de la radio que des deux hommes âgés devant lui, et Reid réalisa subitement les mots qu'il avait utilisés. Franchement, il avait peut-être été trop loin... Il soupira et répéta dans sa radio d'une voix un peu plus douce : « est-ce compris ? »

Il entendit Morgan et JJ lui répondre en même temps une confirmation dans sa radio, et il jeta un regard vers les deux profiler à l'avant qui hochèrent la tête, clairement en contrecœur.

Il dit quasiment dans un murmure : « promettez-moi d'être tranquille s'il vous plait... »

Face à cette phrase presque plaintive, Morgan dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas, on te le promet... Tout va bien se passer beau gosse... » Il ne comprenait peut-être rien à ce qui se passait comme Reid n'avait pas répondu à ses questions mais il en avait saisi assez le sens pour savoir que ce dernier était clairement la cible... Il en avait probablement davantage parlé avec les deux hommes qui l'accompagnait, il verrait donc tout à l'heure quand il pourrait leur parler, quand ces fameuses personnes iraient les chercher apparemment...

Morgan se demanda pourquoi il fallait que le plus jeune membre de l'équipe qu'ils appréciaient tous et que lui aimait tant s'attire toujours des ennuis ? Il espérait qu'il pourrait au moins le protéger, mais pour prochainement prendre d'assaut deux SUV du FBI, il doutait pouvoir le faire sans se faire tuer avant de faire quoi que ce soit, sans compter cette promesse qu'il avait faite, Reid lui en voudrait de se faire tuer en brisant sa promesse...

Reid conclue finalement avec une voix presque étranglée : « On se revoit bientôt... » C'était clair qu'il aurait voulu éviter de les revoir, mais il savait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper et que c'était de sa faute s'ils se retrouvaient mêlés à cette histoire idiote. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière... Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'assurer que personne ne serait tuer à cause de ses choix...

Il fit un léger signe de la main à Hotch et Rossi qui n'était clairement pas enchanter par l'idée au vu de leur regard qui lui était lancé avant de sortir du véhicule.

Reid mit ses mains en l'air en marchant dans le sens inverse des voitures en disant : « je suis là ! » Voyant que rien ne se passait, il ajouta un peu plus fortement « Je sais que vous êtes ici ! » Il atteint l'entrée de la ruelle et regardait autour, rien n'ayant toujours bougé.

Il était certain qu'ils attendaient proche d'ici, patientant uniquement qu'ils rebroussent chemin pour les attaquer, puisque cela ne semblait être que la seule sortie de la ruelle et que c'était donc le meilleur moyen pour les surprendre. Ils devaient probablement s'attendre à ce qu'ils sortent tous ensemble mais il ne serait pas leur faciliter les choses de la sorte, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de sortir seul et que les autres attendent...

Il opta pour une autre approche et hurla : « Bande d'abrutis, vous n'êtes que des lâches ! Vous vous cachez dans la noirceur de la nuit pour attendre que je ne sois pas prêt et me surprendre par derrière ? Vous êtes faibles, impuissants, vous ne valez rien, vous n'êtes rien ! »

Enfin, il entendit murmurer et vit quelqu'un qui se déplaça vers lui et plusieurs hommes sortirent de l'endroit où ils étaient cachés. Il attendit simplement sur place en attendant.

L'homme s'approcha de lui doucement et replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser chastement. Il sentit aussi son arme et son étui disparaitre de sa taille mais cela ne le surprenait pas. Durant ce baiser interminable, Reid resta immobile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et se répétant qu'il devait le faire pour ses amis qui étaient juste à côté et ayant le sentiment que de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes seraient le plus léger de ses soucis pour les temps à venir.

L'homme lui prit la main et le poussa contre le mur alors que les autres encerclèrent les véhicules et sortirent ses collègues qui obéissaient comme il leur avait demandé de le faire... Il soupira de soulagement alors qu'ils étaient simplement fouillés rapidement, les mains contre le mur, par les hommes de main de la personne qui était à côté de lui...

Quand ils étaient tous désarmés et vérifiés, il observa leurs armes se faire ranger dans un sac que l'un avait mis de côté et il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire à elles... Avant de penser plus loin, un des hommes fit signe à l'homme à côté de lui que c'était bon.

L'homme, tout en gardant l'emprise sur sa main le guida au sens inverse de retour vers la ruelle jusqu'à arriver à travers un petit chantier sur le côté caché par la végétation...

Au bout d'un instant, l'individu enroula sa main autour de son dos et se pencha contre lui. Automatiquement, il croisa plutôt ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une tentative de contrôler sa nervosité. Il sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou lorsqu'il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix tellement douce que cela lui donna des frissons : « ravi de te rencontrer Spencer »

Il se retourna derrière lui pour s'assurer que les autres allaient bien mais il trébucha presque aussitôt sur le sol tumultueux, bien que rapidement rattrapé par l'homme à côté qui lui sourit de nouveau en disant : « regarde devant toi mon cher »

L'homme, tout en resserrant son emprise autour de sa taille ce qui rapprochait leur corps davantage dit : « Le coup du GPS était mon plan A, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que cela fonctionne... Tu n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer toi-même au GPS ? »

Reid garda le regard sur le sol en répondant : « Non, je suis fatigué... »

Il sembla triste une seconde avant de dire doucement : « C'est sûr que de regarder toujours par-dessus son épaule tout le temps n'aide pas à être reposé mon cœur... Regarde ces cernes sur ton beau visage... »

Le génie ne répondit rien et traita plutôt davantage l'information à propos du plan A mentionné précédemment et était tout de même soulagé de savoir que même s'il aurait pris la peine de répondre à la question de Hotch sur l'itinéraire, ils se seraient tout de même retrouvé dans cette situation. Cela ne faisait pas baissé son niveau de culpabilité général, mais c'était tout de même mieux que de savoir que quelque chose d'aussi simple aurait pu leur éviter d'être emmenés ici. Il ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher de demander, curieux : « Puis-je vous demander quel était votre plan B, svp ? »

Il baissa sa main jusqu'à attendre ses fesses en les caressant doucement en soupirant de désir avant de dire : « Cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant, mais j'avais aussi un plan C. Je te le dirai peut-être plus tard, mais cette fois j'étais prêt pour toute opportunité mon chéri »

Il se sentit mal de se faire tripoter ainsi directement devant ses amis mais profita de l'occasion pour supplier une première fois pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien... : « Ne leur faites pas de mal svp... Ils n'ont rien fait... »

« Je suis sûr que tu leur as déjà demandé de rester tranquille, ils ont été trop sage pour le contraire. Néanmoins, la présence de tes collègues ne sera pas si désagréable s'ils restent sages. On va pouvoir passer un peu de bon temps tous ensemble, comme une grande famille... »

Il eut peur de ce qu'il suggérait par là en sentant toujours ses mains lui masser le derrière et dit un peu plus sèchement : « Ne les toucher pas, ils... »

L'homme lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne continue tout en continuant à passer sa main sur les fesses du jeune homme qu'il aimait tant... « T'inquiète Spencer, aucun d'eux ne m'attirent, je n'ai de yeux que pour toi, alors cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Et ils ne leur arriveront rien tant qu'ils ne nous causent pas de problèmes, on verra bien... Je sais que ton équipe compte pour toi, et je ne veux pas te faire de mal inutilement... »

Les autres membres de l'équipe qui suivit quelques mètres derrière observèrent l'échange silencieusement. Il était clair que Reid était mal à l'aise face aux gestes affectueux de l'homme, mais ce dernier étant après tout inconfortable face à tout contact physique lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui l'initiait, même avec eux, ne pouvaient donc pas vraiment en déterminer réellement la cause...

Ils se demandaient d'où ils se connaissaient, et pourquoi cet homme touchait les fesses de Reid de la sorte, et ne comprenant pas leur conversation puisqu'ils parlaient à un niveau trop peu élevé pour leur permettre d'entendre quoi que ce soit, cela n'aidant donc pas du tout. De plus, avec leur escorte armée, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment essayer de se rapprocher ou simplement se concentrer sur ce qu'ils se disaient même...

Rossi et Hotch, qui en savait évidemment un peu plus que les autres puisqu'il savait à propos d'une histoire de courriel, ne se posait pas pour autant moins de questions. Au contraire, malgré leurs efforts, ils n'arrivaient pas à faire le lien entre les touches de l'homme, l'aversion de Reid à son égard, et des « pas exactement menace » qu'il aurait reçu par voie électronique jumelé à sa possible tentative d'enlèvement...

Ils étaient tous vraiment anxieux de ce qui se passerait une fois qu'ils seraient à l'endroit où cet homme avait apparemment prévu de les emmener... Cela promettait d'être une pénible aventure s'ils sortaient vraiment de là vivant...

...

Le prochain chapitre va être un peu plus dans l'action et donc plus intéressant (enfin à mon avis), j'ai déjà composé une partie de ce dernier. Ce dernier était simplement là pour me permettre de faire une scène que j'avais en tête tout en avançant l'histoire dans le sens que je veux lui donner :) J'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 :)

Désolé pour le délai. Finalement, ce n'était pas comme je l'imaginais au départ et j'ai eu du fil à retorde avec tout ça. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même !

Je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitre cette histoire va durer (à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop où je vais non plus XD) J'imagine que je verrai où le vent nous mène hi hi!

Guest : Merci :) Cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant hi hi :)

...

Ils se rapprochèrent enfin de quelque chose ressemblant à un petit et vieil entrepôt. En le voyant, Reid se dit que c'était vraiment digne d'un film d'horreur... Il se demandait vraiment ce qui allait se passer une fois à l'intérieur mais en même temps n'avait vraiment pas envie de le savoir, plutôt d'ignorer ce futur moment à tout jamais...

Ils y arrivèrent peu de temps après et l'homme reprit son bras du corps de Reid pour tenir de nouveau sa main à la place. Il ouvrit la porte en allumant l'interrupteur en même temps, faisant instantanément plonger la pièce dans une clarté blafarde, et pénétra en trainant Reid derrière lui. Ils allèrent sur le côté de la pièce et l'homme le poussa de nouveau contre le mur mais cette fois se place devant lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que l'homme ne sourit.

Il se pencha contre Reid et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'était pas vraiment présent mentalement, regardant seulement l'homme en face de lui qui ne ressemblait pas à la manière dont il l'imaginait physiquement... Il était environ de sa taille mais avec un type de corps musclé comparable à celui de Morgan. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était désagréable à l'œil mais au toucher par contre, c'était le contraire, il aurait voulu être loin de lui. La conscience de la langue qui poussait contre ses dents lui vint subitement à l'esprit et il entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour permettre à cette langue de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa bouche mais préféra fermer ses yeux, afin d'éviter de regarder cet homme pendant que cette langue explore pour ainsi dire tout l'intérieur de cette dernière.

L'individu passa en même temps une main sous sa chemise en remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il gémit en sentant les mamelons de Reid durcir instantanément sous la caresse. Il mit fin au baiser en se penchant contre son cou et respira un instant son odeur, se disant qu'il sentait divinement bon, bien mieux qu'il aurait pu même l'imaginer. Cela, sans oublier cette peau frémissante à la fois si douce et parfaite qu'il avait sous la main... Il ne comprenait pas comment ce beau jeune homme pouvait cacher son corps sous ses chemises et ses gilets, puisqu'il aurait tant d'autres habits qui permettrait de mettre davantage ses atouts en valeur. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas nier que peu importe ce qu'il portait, il était simplement magnifique.

Il passa sa langue dans son cou en contraignant Reid à relever davantage la tête afin de bien profiter de la toute la longueur de celui-ci. Il sentit les petits os de ce dernier se contracter nerveusement à mesure que sa langue se promenait sur son cou mais cela n'en était pas moins excitant, sentir les impulsions de son coeur sous sa langue était simplement magique. Il referma ses lèvres sur son cou et fit une forte succion tout en continuant de le chatouiller du bout de la langue.

En sentant sa gorge se faire pour ainsi dire sucée, son souffle lui manqua tout simplement. Reid ouvrit les yeux complètement sous le choc et se demandait subitement ce qui se passait. Il aperçut alors ses collègues à genoux un peu plus loin au centre de la pièce et qui gardaient leurs yeux rivés sur lui. Il détourna les yeux presque immédiatement, il aurait préféré ne pas les voir et ne savait même pas comment il n'avait pas entendu leur arrivée ainsi dans la pièce, il se sentait totalement honteux de comment il se faisait traité à l'instant et n'avait pas le courage de les regarder.

L'équipe avait pénétré dans la salle silencieusement, un des hommes armés qui les retenaient leur ayant fait signe de rester ainsi en mettant un court instant son index sur sa bouche avant de leur faire signe de s'agenouiller au milieu de la pièce... Par conséquent, ils observaient la scène, inquiets... Reid ne semblait même pas remarquer leur présence depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré à l'intérieur, car il n'avait gardé que les yeux fermés hermétiquement depuis... Il semblait simplement impassible face aux touches de l'homme jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent au bout de plusieurs minutes et qu'ils purent voir la surprise et la confusion dans ses yeux. Il haletait légèrement lorsqu'il a détourné les yeux peu de temps après avoir croisé leurs regards, et étant donné qu'ils ne sont séparés que par quelques mètres étant donné l'étroitesse de la pièce, ce n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre que c'était à cause du suçon que l'homme lui faisait dans le cou...

Lorsque l'homme en a eu assez de laisser ses marques sur le cou de Reid, il se recula légèrement en chuchotant : « M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

Il fut complètement confus et demanda : « Quelle danse ? »

« Danse avec moi »

Il grimaça, n'ayant aucune envie de le faire et se disant qu'une petite excuse pourrait l'éviter de le faire... Il dit alors : « Je... Je suis un piètre danseur, et il n'y a pas de musique... »

« Spencer, ne pense pas à ces choses et arrête de réfléchir. Profite de la vie »

Reid eut presque envie de rire. S'il voulait profiter de la vie, il ne serait certainement pas dans cette position et ses amis encore moins. Néanmoins, comme il ne pouvait plus l'empêcher, il n'avait pas le choix de se soumettre... Il répondit timidement « d'accord »

L'individu le tira vers lui par la main pour le guider un peu plus loin et posa doucement les mains de Reid sur ses épaules avant de mettre les siennes sur ses hanches. Reid entendit une musique valse débuté, venant du téléphone d'une des personnes retenant ses collègues... Cela semblait tellement irréaliste comme situation qu'il n'était même pas certain d'y croire.

Reid ferma les yeux et décida simplement de se laisser aller en oubliant qui était son partenaire, où il était et le fait qu'il avait des spectateurs. C'était évident que cette danse était préméditée de toute manière. Il resta ainsi à se laisser porter par la musique jusqu'à la fin de la chanson où il essaya de se décoller avec empressement avant d'être pris dans un baiser. Encore une fois, il permit à l'homme d'approfondir le baiser à contrecœur. Il voulait juste en finir pour partir de là, n'ayant plus du tout envie de rester dans la même pièce de ses collègues mais espérant tout de même qu'ils essaieront de le retrouver, bien qu'il ne leur en voudrait pas s'ils ne le feraient pas.

L'homme lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille : « couche-toi »

Reid le regarda les yeux écarquillés et répondit : « Quoi ? »

Il sourit malicieusement en répétant : « Étend-toi sur le sol mon beau »

« Pas ici... S'il vous plait... »

« À quoi penses-tu chéri ? Ne sois pas si pressé voyons. Couche-toi sur le dos, je veux montrer à tes amis que je peux te faire du bien avant d'y aller »

« Ils le savent déjà... Ils l'ont vu... Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire... »

« Mon cœur, couche-toi ou ce sera à nous deux que je ferai plaisir. Personnellement, cela ne me dérange pas mais je me doute bien que tu dois être d'un naturel trop timide pour pouvoir faire l'amour en public »

Il regarda le sol et reporta son attention sur lui, avant de se décider à lentement descendre sur le sol. Il finit enfin par être sur le dos et croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine tout en fixant le plafond. L'idée même que ce type parlait de « faire l'amour » alors que lui ne le désirait aucunement et ne retournait certainement pas ses sentiments lui envoya des frissons dans le dos.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un regard sur son équipe. Ils avaient le même genre de regard ébahis qu'auparavant et il détourna de nouveau la tête. Il méritait ce qui arriverait, et eux ne méritaient aucunement d'y être mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre et les regarder avoir l'air si inquiet pour lui était simplement impossible à accepter.

Reid sentit l'homme commencer à s'accroupir et sentit ses jambes se faire écarter pour permettre à l'homme de s'installer entre ces dernières... Il le regarda faire, sentant ses mains glisser sur ses jambes pour suivre sa progression jusqu'à le sentir qui était terriblement proche de lui. Leur position lui envoyait de nouveau des frissons et il se mit à trembler nerveusement. Il ferma les yeux afin de mettre sa respiration sous contrôle, il le méritait après tout.

Il sentit sa ceinture de pantalon se faire débouclé et doucement tiré de ce qui la retenait en place. Il ne réagit pas, se laissant totalement faire de manière impassible mais espérant fortement qu'il ne compte pas le déshabiller devant tout le monde... Il avait bien compris ce qu'il comptait lui faire, cela ne laissant pas vraiment place à l'imagination, mais il pourrait gérer tant qu'il ne se retrouverait pas nu. Du moins, il faudrait qu'il le fasse...

Il sentit alors se pantalon se faire déboutonné et entendit Morgan hurler : « Arrête ça et enlève tes sales mains de lui, salopard »

Il ouvrit les yeux essayant de voir la réaction de l'homme sur lui et la furie écrit sur son visage ne traduisait rien de bon... L'individu répondit aussitôt dans un grognement quasiment sauvage : « Êtes-vous jaloux, agent Morgan ? »

Reid sentit sa panique augmenter et dit doucement pour désamorcer la situation avant de lui laisser une chance de répondre : « Morgan, laisse... Rappelle-toi ta promesse » Il faisait bien sûr allusion à la promesse qu'il avait fait faire dans la voiture de rester tranquille...

Morgan était furieux. L'envie de simplement se lever et d'aller tabasser l'homme qui retirait la ceinture de Reid augmentait en lui. Cependant, il s'était contenu jusqu'à ce qu'il déboutonne son pantalon. À ce moment, cela s'était concrétiser et son envie avait redoubler d'importance... Il avait vraiment passé à un cheveu de se lever avant que la voix de son ami l'empêche de le faire. Il ne voulait simplement pas le croire. Néanmoins, pourquoi Reid ne luttait-il pas ? Il lui en voulait subitement de se laisser faire de la sorte. C'était peut-être immature mais il ne voulait pas voir son visage résigné et encore entendre cette voix qui lui disait de rester immobile. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reid ne faisait rien, il s'en fichait, ou est-ce qu'il le désirait même ? Cette idée lui donnait la nausée.

Il savait en même temps qu'il ne servirait à rien de tenter quoi que ce soit, qu'il se prendrait une balle avant même de bouger mais rester ainsi à regarder, sans rien faire, comme Reid le faisait, était vraiment difficile pour lui. Néanmoins, il tenta de se calmer un peu et risqua un regard vers Hotch qui avait l'air environ dans le même état que lui...

Reid ferma les yeux en sentant une main s'infiltrer lentement dans son pantalon avant de trouver la ligne de son sous-vêtement pour toucher directement sa peau. Il sentit l'homme glissé sa main partout, sur ses testicules en les chatouillant, puis le long de son sexe. Néanmoins, il fut surpris quand il le sentit tâtonner sous son membre comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Pensait-il qu'il cachait une arme microscopique là-dedans ? Cette idée lui semblait tellement ridicule.

L'homme lui dit, un peu surpris : « où sont tes poils ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en disant, la confusion évidente dans sa voix : « Quoi ? »

« Tes poils pubiens. Tu as largement dépassé le stade de la puberté mon chéri »

Reid voulait mourir. Pourquoi donner ce genre de détail à haute voix, à son équipe ? Tenait-il à l'humilier ? Le moins qu'il puisse dire était qu'il réussissait à merveille si c'était vraiment le cas. Il tourna plutôt sa tête sur le côté en espérant se confondre avec le sol pour ne pas que ses collègues le voient.

L'homme basculait sa main entre les jambes de Reid en faisant une pression pour aller plus loin. Il réussit à creuser jusqu'à trouver ses fesses et passa deux de ses doigts sur les côtés. Il dit alors : « as-tu peur des poils mon cœur ? Pour te raser à la perfection ainsi partout, il me semble que tu dois vraiment avoir un problème avec eux... »

Il dit dans un murmure en espérant que personne ne puisse l'entendre, bien qu'il savait bien que la discrétion n'était pas au rendez-vous dans ce lieu quasiment sordide mais devant le faire avant qu'il ne continue dans sa tirade à ce sujet : « les poils renferment des milliers de bactérie, et oui je suis germophobe... Je préfère ne pas avoir de ces nids de microbes sur moi » Il ne voulait pas mettre l'autre homme en colère en refusant de répondre à sa question et qu'il décide de se venger sur ses collègues... Et puis tant qu'à inventer un mensonge à ce sujet, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il savait sur lui, il valait mieux simplement dire la vérité...

L'individu sourit en disant : « J'apprécie ton honnêteté mon chéri, je savais que l'on pouvait vraiment se faire confiance » Il poussa alors ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'intimité du génie. Reid poussa un cri étouffé face à cette intrusion et tenta de pousser ses hanches pour les repoussés de son entrée. Néanmoins, ce fut plutôt le contraire qui se produisit et les doigts de l'homme se retrouvèrent plutôt enfoncé plus profondément dans son corps...

L'équipe, en comprenant clairement où les doigts de l'homme s'étaient planté, grimacèrent, sans oser vraiment y croire. Ils ne cessaient de regarder Reid qui ne faisait presque aucun son après son petit cri de surprise. Le seul bruit venant de sa part était de court gémissement qui s'échappait à certain moment, se doutant d'où cela venait par la présence de la main de l'homme dans son corps mais voyant bien qu'il les retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait... Il avait l'air bien décidé à faire en sorte qu'ils ne le voit pas, la tête retourné autant qu'il le pouvait et les yeux retenus fermés aussi serrés qu'il était possible de le faire... Reid semblait aussi avoir des spasmes à certains moments où il semblait vouloir se retourner pour leur faire dos complètement mais il abandonnait rapidement tout effort de le faire, certainement à cause de cette présence désagréable... C'était vraiment triste de le voir avoir une telle honte de cette situation et de tenter de tout faire pour éviter leur soutien...

L'homme, lorsqu'il sentit enfin le génie cesser de contracter ses muscles, avait commencé à bouger ses doigts en les tournant et en grattant légèrement le bord de la paroi en poussant d'avant en arrière, se retirant et y pénétrant de nouveau frénétiquement. Le durcissement grandissant du sexe de Reid qu'il sentait se frotter sous son bras à chaque mouvement de ses doigts était un très bon indicateur pour l'encourager à continuer, et puis il ne se ferait pas prier pour explorer son corps de toute manière et avait tellement envie de faire plaisir à l'amour de sa vie...

L'homme l'embrassa finalement en poussant ses doigts plus loin un instant pour marquer son départ avant de retirer complètement ses doigts. Il regarda le génie en souriant, il était si angélique, tout de lui l'était et son visage rougit et sa respiration haletante le lui prouvait bien. Il le vit ouvrir les yeux dans l'attente de voir ce qui se passerait mais il baissa rapidement ses yeux sur la bosse très apparente dans le pantalon du jeune homme. Son propre désir grandissait en lui, mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite en le faisant ici maintenant, ils auraient du temps plus tard pour le faire, et puis il savait que Spencer ne serait pas à l'aise de passer à l'acte devant des gens et c'est pourquoi il lui avait dit tout à l'heure qu'ils ne feraient pas l'amour tout de suite. Néanmoins, il voulait le soulager de ce membre qui palpitait clairement dans son pantalon tel que son premier objectif l'était, n'ayant pas prévu d'user de ses doigts pour le pénétrer, ayant d'abord fait circuler sa main dans cette direction par curiosité mais n'ayant pas pu se l'empêcher alors qu'il était si proche de ce lieu qu'il avait bien hâte de pouvoir posséder entièrement...

Lorsque Reid senti les yeux de l'homme directement fixé son entrejambe, il prit conscience que son membre était déjà bien éveillé. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment senti avant, mais il comprenait maintenant cette sensation désagréable qui rendait ses vêtements soudainement plus étroits. Il maudit vivement son corps pour cette réaction. Il avait peut-être déjà lu sur ce genre de stimulations anales dans le passé, étant important pour lui de lire sur tous les éventails de sujet peu importe combien certains lui était désagréable ou malaisant, mais il était très différent de vivre lui-même cette réaction et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver absolument dégoutante.

Il senti une main se faufiler de nouveau sur son sexe, et ferma les yeux quand il le senti faire de lent va-et-vient sur ce dernier. Il risqua un coup d'œil sur les autres juste pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient encore là avant de se concentrer sur le plafond. Aucun doute qu'ils étaient tous conscient de ce qui se passait, soit de l'endroit où l'homme le touchait et de ce qu'il avait l'intention d'accomplir par ce geste à cause de leurs visages simplement rempli d'effroi...

Il sentit les mouvements accélérés et se faire de moins en moins doux et il ne put retenir quelques larmes de couler en détournant la tête. Sa respiration était hachée, il ne pouvait plus la contrôler. Il sentait que son visage était l'image même de la contradiction entre le plaisir qu'il l'enivrait et sa lutte vaine pour le retenir. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de secousse supplémentaire avant d'atteindre son paroxysme... Il du retenir les flash-back qui menaçait de le submerger à propos de la dernière fois qu'il avait joui de s'infiltrer dans son esprit, ne pouvant pas laisser cela revenir, cela n'étant vraiment pas le moment et voulant faire en sorte de laisser son orgasme passé inaperçu aux yeux des autres, cela étant déjà suffisamment humiliant de ne pas avoir pu contrôler son corps... Il du retenir ses frisson en pensant plus clairement au fait qu'il avait atteint l'orgasme, là, devant son équipe qui le regardait et qui avait des armes pointées sur leurs têtes.

L'homme retira doucement sa main du sexe de Reid avec un sourire plus grand qu'il ne l'avait été jusque-là... Il était tellement heureux d'avoir pu faire atteindre le summum de l'excitation au génie... Pour être certain qu'ils soient tous au courant du plaisir qu'avait ressenti ce dernier, tenant à ce qu'ils puissent approuver leur union par ce fait en montrant qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien, il porta lentement ses doigts jusqu'à sa bouche avant de les lécher bruyamment.

Presque instantanément avec cela, Reid éclata en sanglot incontrôlable... Il entendit l'homme dire vaguement que c'était délicieux mais il ne pouvait pas s'y concentrer, étant déjà suffisamment humilier pour pouvoir en prendre davantage... Il ne pouvait simplement pas se concentrer sur autre chose que ses pleurs pathétiques, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait fallu que cet homme ait fait comprendre aux autres ce qui s'était passé... Il pouvait gérer sans qu'ils ne soient au courant, mais maintenant, c'était trop pour lui.

Le cœur de tout le monde dans l'équipe se serra en voyant Reid pleurer ainsi. JJ retenait ses larmes, l'envie de sangloter avec lui était vraiment difficile à contenir... Rossi et Hotch se lancèrent un court regard, ils gardaient peut-être un visage un peu plus impassible que les autres mais ils n'en éprouvaient pas moins de compassion pour ce que devait ressentir le génie. Morgan avait une boule profonde dans sa gorge, s'il pourrait tuer cet individu maintenant juste pour venger l'état dans lequel Reid se trouvait, il le ferait sans hésiter.

L'homme tourna la tête de nouveau vers Reid en l'entendant sangloter : « Hey... Que se passe-il bébé ? »

Reid ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'y avait pas de mot. Il pensait qu'il pourrait gérer mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela ait aussi loin, ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas le voir, peu importe. Comment pouvait-il expliquer qu'il aurait préféré se faire tuer que d'avoir à montrer à ses collègues qu'il pouvait jouir ? Il avait agi avec eux au cours de toutes ces années comme s'il était asexuel, et le liquide que l'homme avait léché en leur montrant clairement de quoi il s'agissait gâchait entièrement cette image... C'était dégueulasse, et inexplicablement. Il était taché, pour ainsi dire souillé. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité partout sur ses sous-vêtements et qui dépassait largement sur son pantalon et n'avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose que l'on voyait dans cette pièce avec cette éclairage digne d'un hôpital ; sa faiblesse. Sa réputation était maintenant gâchée auprès des personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, comme elle l'avait été à l'époque...

L'homme passa sa main sur sa joue dans l'espoir de calmer le jeune agent et de le réconforter mais il ne semblait même pas le remarquer. Il traça alors de léger cercle sur sa pommette saillante qu'il aimait tant avec son pouce, et Reid finit par se calmer un peu au bout de quelques minutes et à reprendre un certain contrôle sur lui-même. Il lui répéta alors : « Spencer, parle-moi »

Il détourna la tête. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement le prendre et partir ? Il avait hâte de quitter avec lui simplement pour le plus à avoir affaire aux regards que ses collègues lui lançaient. Il pouvait sentir leur pitié, et il ne la méritait pas.

« Explique-moi mon cœur, tu as aimé ça, je le sais, alors pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi ? Tu en veux à ton corps d'avoir éjaculer ? C'est normal lorsque l'on a une érection qui est, disons... bien alimenté... »

Reid jura intérieurement face à ces paroles. Pourquoi remuait-il le couteau dans la plaie ? Cela faisait longtemps que tout ce qui avait un lien de près ou de loin avec sa sexualité le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. Et dire ces mots dégoutants, en le liait directement à lui... Il avait peut-être appris à en parler vaguement au travail mais jamais il ne pourrait dire des mots comme ça et encore moins se les rattacher à son corps... Pourquoi les personnes amoureuses de lui devait-il se vanter à ce point et salir tout ce qui lui restait ?

Il finit par murmurer face aux petites claques sur sa joue tentant d'attirer son attention « peut-on y aller maintenant ? S'il vous plait… »

L'autre homme dit avec compassion : « Il est important d'avoir une conversation avant... Est-ce que cette réaction a un lien à propos de ton agression ? »

Morgan fut confus et dit face à l'absence de réaction de Reid « Tu n'as jamais été agressé... »

L'homme rit sombrement durant un moment « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne vous en a jamais parlé qu'il n'a jamais été agressé »

Dire que Morgan était blessé était le moins qui pouvait décrire ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. La formulation de sa phrase laissait clairement entre que Reid lui avait lui-même avouer... Il connaissait le génie depuis presque 13 ans, le connaissant depuis que ce dernier avait rejoint le FBI lorsqu'il avait 22 ans et travaillant avec lui depuis tout ce temps, et l'aimant de tout son cœur par-dessus tout... Il ne pouvait pas aider à se sentir pour le moins trahi... Reid avait davantage eu confiance en cet homme pour lui confier ce genre de chose et cela lui brisait le cœur...

L'individu ajouta, remarquant la tirade d'émotion sur le visage de Morgan : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas voulu détailler l'évènement avec moi non plus... Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un sujet quelque peu délicat pour lui... N'empêche que cela lui ferait beaucoup de bien d'en parler vu sa réaction précédente... Je crois qu'il serait important d'être honnête et d'en parler avec plusieurs des personnes à qui il tient le plus »

Reid restait silencieux durant cette discussion... Il rêvait vraiment de pouvoir détourner la situation... Il regretta vivement de s'être ouvert ainsi, n'ayant vraiment pas dû le faire puisque cela se retournait contre lui et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi même cet homme amenait même le sujet, cela n'ayant aucun lien aujourd'hui... En fait peut-être un peu puisqu'il y avait repensé malgré toutes ces années mais il était hors de question d'en parler avec ses collègues...

L'homme s'adressa alors de nouveau à lui après un assez long moment de silence pour l'inciter à leur parler : « Spencer... »

Reid ne pouvait penser à autre chose que de dire simplement : « Le néon me donne la nausée » Il ne savait pas si cela apporterait quoi que ce soit et n'avait pas l'esprit pour trouver quelque chose de mieux pour s'éloigner du sujet... Il se doutait bien qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber toute cette mascarade après cette déclaration mais il voulait au moins essayer...

L'individu réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire simplement : « Je vois... »

Reid ouvrit sa bouche un instant puis la referma sans rien dire. Dire qu'il était confus était un euphémisme... Il s'attendait à beaucoup de réaction mais une forme de compréhension était loin d'en faire partie... Il finit néanmoins par trouver le moyen de demander : « Voir quoi ? »

L'homme soupira tristement avant de dire : « Tu changes de sujet lorsque tu ne veux pas parler de quelque chose »

« Heu... Non, c'est faux... J'ai une vue directe sur les lumières si vous n'avez pas remarqué, c'est parfaitement d'actualité... »

Il secoua lentement la tête avant de déclarer « C'est pour ton bien... Racontes-nous ton agression »

Reid grimaça légèrement en tentant une autre approche en déclarant simplement : « Vous savez déjà que je ne suis pas à l'aise d'en parler... Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous insistez... »

L'homme prit un ton sérieux en expliquant : « Je ne vais pas continuer à laisser cet évènement continuer de brimer ton rapport au sexe. Cela peut être merveilleux et je peux te le montrer, mais avant tu dois nous parler. »

Il déglutit difficilement avant de se concentrer entièrement dans les yeux de l'homme et disant sérieusement : « Il n'y a rien... Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise à ce sujet... C'est simplement parce que c'est gênant... »

« Tu mens plutôt bien. Je comprends pourquoi il t'a toujours été si facile de manipuler les psychologues et les psychiatres du FBI »

Reid fut totalement chosé en s'exclamant vivement « Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai jamais... »

L'homme lui coupa la parole en disant sérieusement tout en gardant son calme : « Arrête. J'ai vu ton dossier, tu te rappelles ? Ton patron ne trouve pas cela étrange que tu as toujours obtenu entre 18 et 19 sur 20 aux évaluations psychologiques à chaque année ? Tu as des meilleures notes que n'importe qui. Peut-être veux-tu me faire croire que tu as toujours eu une excellente stabilité émotionnelle durant toutes ces années ? »

Reid eut un air clairement renfrogné. Cela était loin de se passer de la manière qu'il aurait espérée et il ne pouvait pas imaginer que cela dégénère à ce point... Il attaquait délibérément sa crédibilité professionnelle devant son équipe... Il pouvait déjà à peine gérer le reste, mais ça en plus ? Il ne resterait vraiment plus rien de lui après cette soirée...

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas du tout réaliste comme explication mais voulant le faire réagir et le pousser à parler sans perdre trop de temps, il demanda : « Alors dis-moi Spencer. Tu t'es fait tabassé et tu as joui durant ce temps ? Est-ce cela qui t'a fait craquer ainsi simplement parce que tu as atteint l'orgasme ? »

Reid hurla pratiquement : « Comment pouvez-vous ? Vous... » Il s'arrêta avant de dépasser les bornes, n'étant pas plus en position de le faire qu'auparavant... Il conclue calmement : « Enfin, oubliez »

Il devint presque désespéré en disant dans un soupir : « Spencer... Tu vas devoir nous expliquer... C'est pour ton bien... »

Reid murmura, les larmes revenant à ses yeux face au désespéré de la situation : « Je vous dirai tout lorsque l'on sera seul... S'il vous plait... »

L'homme, sentant sa patience se faire de plus en plus courte dit : « Je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont fait confiance, qu'on t'a confié des secrets durant toutes ces années. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont le droit de te connaitre également ? »

Reid ravala ses larmes, devenant plutôt un peu en colère en répondant sèchement : « Non »

« Non ? Spencer, tu es prêt à faire tout ce que je veux maintenant pour sauver tes amis et tu n'es pas prêt à leur parler aussi librement qu'avec moi ? »

La colère de Reid augmenta légèrement lorsqu'il dit « Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Personne n'a besoin de le faire d'ailleurs... Et ils me connaissent déjà, et cela est sans importance »

« On perd du temps précieux, et je suis sûr que tes chers collègues commencent à être inconfortable sur leurs genoux, tu le sais ? Tu ne voudrais pas en finir rapidement avec les explications pour que l'on puisse partir ? »

Il soupira et dit encore plus en colère d'avoir à l'avouer « Je me suis fait violé. Cela fait près de 17 ans, on peut dire que cela remonte à loin. Cela vous va-t-il ? Peut-on y aller maintenant ? »

« Ne sois pas insolent Spencer. Je n'essai que de t'aider »

« Si ce serait le cas vous diriez à quelqu'un de me tuer maintenant et vous laisseriez mes collègues partir » Ce n'est pas tellement qu'il voulait vraiment mourir, mais il ne tenait vraiment pas à discuter de choses personnelles devant ses collègues. Il se sentait tellement humilier et pensait auparavant qu'il ne pourrait pas être pire mais cela était toujours élevé à un niveau supérieur, encore plus en ce moment en discutant de ce sujet en particulier...

L'homme le gifla violemment avant de dire « Ne dis plus jamais quelque chose comme ça Spencer ! Et ne t'avise pas de le penser non plus »

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Vous seriez bien la seule personne qui me pleurerait » Il regretta ses paroles en reprenant conscience que les autres étaient toujours là. Néanmoins, cela n'en est pas moins vrai... Ils manqueraient peut-être à ses collègues durant quelques semaines mais ensuite, ils passeraient à autre chose, tout simplement et comme à l'habitude. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie personnelle, et puis il a mis dans son testament de faire en sorte qu'en cas de décès, sa mère ne serait pas au courant par soucis de sa maladie... Cela ne serait pas un problème puisqu'il n'a plus de contact avec elle depuis un long moment. À qui donc pourrait-il manquer une fois disparu ?

Morgan hurla en réponse : « Reid, ce n'est pas vrai ! » Entendre ce dernier dire qu'il manquerait plus à cet homme monstrueux qu'à quiconque était vraiment triste. Il n'imaginait même pas à quel point il lui serait impossible de vivre sans lui... Sans oublier les autres, et ses filleuls... Il fallait simplement que Reid sache que c'était faux pour s'accrocher, il espérait vraiment qu'il prenne conscience de ce fait afin qu'ils puissent le retrouver...

Néanmoins, Reid répondit froidement : « Oui ça l'est, cela ne sert à rien de mentir. Alors, peut-on y aller maintenant ? »

« Non. Je me doutais déjà de la nature de l'agression... Donc tu avais... 18 ans quand cela est arrivé ? »

« Oui »

« Racontes-nous ce qui s'est passé et je te promets que l'on part tout de suite après, d'accord ? »

Reid soupira en prenant un ton de voix pour le moins glacial alors qu'il expliquait : « J'avais une petite amie à l'époque. Je passais beaucoup de temps dans sa famille, cela me permettait de m'évader de la mienne... J'avais une très bonne relation avec ses parents et avec sa famille en général... Le seul problème était avec son frère... Il me faisait des avances... Au début, je croyais que c'était simplement des plaisanteries... J'ai réalisé que cela était plus que cela lorsque j'étais sous la douche et qu'il m'a rejoint... Je l'ai laissé me toucher en me disant que cela calmerait peut-être son désir... C'était plutôt l'inverse, il l'a refait souvent... Un jour je me suis réveillé lorsque j'ai senti un corps se glissé à côté de moi, ma copine était partie car on n'avait pas le même horaire de cours à tous les jours alors je savais de qui il s'agissait... Je lui aie dit non, mais il a continué... Vous voyez où cela a mené... »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris de cette situation pour le moins non commune : « Ses parents n'ont rien fait en entendant ce qui se passait ? »

« Ils étaient parti travailler tôt le matin, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison... »

« Que s'est-il passé après ? Je ne peux pas croire que personne n'est remarqué ? »

« C'est plutôt le contraire. Tout le monde le savait... Il s'est vanté en disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'était fait le copain de sa sœur et que j'avais joui comme jamais auparavant, comme si j'étais une espèce de prostitué... Sa famille a eu vent de la rumeur et j'étais devenu une espèce de honte pour tout le monde... J'ai tout plaqué ensuite »

Il passa une main réconfortante sur son visage et demanda au bout d'un moment : « Te sens-tu mieux ? Cela fait du bien de parler... »

Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre en serrant les dents « Non, cela ne change rien. Peut-on y aller maintenant ? »

« Je suis sûr que tu te sens libéré... Tu ne peux pas garder un tel secret si longtemps sans que cela ne te ronge de l'intérieur »

« Je vais bien. J'ai toujours fait avec cette situation et cela n'a jamais dérangé qui que ce soit. Et puis, je le méritais »

« Personne ne mérite quelque chose comme ça... Tu n'aurais pas craqué tout à l'heure si cela était vrai. Tu as honte d'avoir joui durant ton viol car tu vois cela comme le fait qu'il est vrai que tu as aimé ça comme il le prétendait, non ? Je vais t'aider à régler cela, on va faire ça ensemble. Je suis là pour toi »

Reid leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-il dire que personne ne le méritait s'il compte faire la même chose ? Et puis, comme s'il pouvait même le vouloir ! S'il ne tenait pas ses amis en otage, il l'enverrait sérieusement promener. À vrai dire, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps mais maintenant l'envie était grandissante en lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce type...

« Bon, je vais tenir ma parole. Dis au revoir à tes amis, nous nous en allons » Il se sépara de leur étreinte en l'aidant à se relever tout en maintenant une prise sur une de ses mains

Le visage totalement tourné vers le sol, il fit brièvement un signe de la main aux autres. Il tira ensuite légèrement la main de l'autre homme pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à y aller... Il voulait vraiment partir loin d'eux, pas pour le plaisir d'être avec cet homme de qui ses intentions étaient loin d'être caché mais simplement car il avait affreusement honte de rester dans la même pièce que ses collègues...

L'individu lui demanda doucement en réponse : « Aurais-tu une idée de quoi faire avec eux ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous suivent... Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne leur ferai rien mais une balle dans le pied ne devrait pas être problématique, non ?»

Reid fut sous le choc et s'exclama vivement : « Leurs menottes » Il soupira avant de dire plus calmement : « Il suffit de leur menotter une main sur la clôture... Le temps qu'ils prendront pour se libérer, vos hommes seront déjà loin... »

Il répondit : « D'accord... » à Reid avant de se tourner vers ses hommes et de dire : « Faites comme mon ami dit. Merci pour votre aide les gars, je vous dis à la prochaine »

Sur ce, il prit de nouveau Reid dans un baiser langoureux et ce dernier en eut la nausée, il était presque comme ce type essayait de rejoindre le fond de sa gorge avec sa langue... Néanmoins, il se contrôla car il voulait vraiment partir au plus vite.

Enfin, l'autre homme le lâcha et Reid jeta un regard rapide à ses amis, sans les regarder directement mais plutôt à la manière de dire vaguement ses adieux... Il était satisfait de savoir qu'ils étaient en sécurité, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux... Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ce type et que ces hommes ne feraient que selon les ordres qui leurs sont donnés. Maintenant, ne lui restait qu'à aller au profondeur de son futur enfer personnel et espérer que tout cela se termine d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ses amis avaient compris qu'il ne valait pas l'effort pour le retrouver mais l'autre, égoïstement, espérait tout de même qu'ils le fassent... Peut-être était-ce ce qui l'avait poussé à dire au sujet de sa messagerie, mais il se doutait bien qu'ils iraient fouillés à son appartement de toute manière pour découvrir son lien avec cet homme... Il était pris dans un tel sentiment de contradiction qu'il ne se comprenait même pas lui-même. Il ne voulait plus être dans la même pièce qu'eux quelques instants plus tôt mais une part de lui voulait qu'ils le retrouve, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser.

Néanmoins, il n'avait plus le temps d'y penser, il était sorti accompagné de l'homme qui avait bouleversé son monde et ses secrets et qui allaient certainement faire pire prochainement...


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3 :)

J'aime toujours autant savoir ce que vous en penser, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews svp :)

...

L'équipe regarda Reid et l'homme qui le retenait par la main partir... Ils se demandaient combien de temps cela leur prendrait pour le retrouver, ce qui arriverait au génie entre temps, en partant du principe bien sûr qu'ils puissent vraiment remettre la main sur lui... Néanmoins, ils ne voulaient pas vraiment penser à ce qui se passerait si cela ne serait pas le cas... Que faire s'ils n'arrivaient pas à le retrouver, ou alors, qu'ils arrivent trop tard pour lui ?

Hotch en particulier sentit tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il avait laissé son subordonné partir sous prétexte de respecter sa demande dans la voiture, et n'avait rien fait pour essayer de l'aider... Pourtant, il devait veiller sur les membres de son équipe et avait, une fois de plus, failli à sa responsabilité. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Reid ne s'en sortait pas, il ne pouvait simplement pas laisser cela arriver, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si cela serait vraiment le cas...

Il ne put empêcher une pensée à Jessica qui garde son fils et à qui il devra téléphoner pour l'avertir qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer ce soir... Comment une soirée à laquelle il s'attendait à pouvoir rester avec son fils a pu dégénérer à ce point ? Il était impatient de rentrer, il avait fait en sorte de n'avoir qu'à déposer les papiers à son bureau avant de le rejoindre pour une soirée pyjamas et jeux de société... Encore une fois, il allait laisser tomber sa promesse pour le travail...

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, la victime qu'ils recherchaient étaient un collègue avec qui il travaillait depuis de nombreuses années et qui était avant tout un ami... Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir gardé cette information quant à cette agression privée, il n'était pas friand de parler ainsi de sa vie personnelle avec les autres non plus, encore moins de son enfance. Il ne pouvait que ressentir de la sympathie pour ce qu'il avait vécu et à quel point déchirante cette histoire était. Cependant, il savait tout de même qu'il était loin d'arriver à son niveau malgré ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser à cet égard. Reid parlait peut-être beaucoup à qui voulait (ou non) l'entendre de sujets quelconque dont il avait entendu parler, mais personne ne savait même ce qu'il faisait durant ses week-end de congé s'il ne les passaient pas avec un membre de l'équipe...

Hotch arrêta le rythme de ses pensées en se sentant tirer sur ses pieds par derrière. La personne le releva sur ses pieds et attrapa les menottes qu'il avait sur lui. Il ouvrit un des bracelets et le lui passa avant de lui pointer le mur au fond, auquel il se rendit sans broncher. Il vit son équipe subir le même sort avant qu'ils soient tous les 4 conduits à l'extérieur et attacher à la petite clôture comme Reid avait suggérer de le faire pour afin de leur éviter de se faire tirer dessus...

Enfin, ces personnes quittèrent et les laissèrent seuls face à eux-mêmes avec leurs poignets entravés... Après qu'ils se soient assurés que ces hommes étaient vraiment partis, ils commencèrent à tenter de se détacher en tirant de toute leur force à la fois sur la paire de menottes et sur la clôture en essayant de l'arracher.

Frustré, ce fut Morgan qui brisa le silence qui régnait entre eux en disant : « On va mourir ici avec nos squelettes toujours attaché à cette foutue clôture !»

Hotch dit doucement pour le calmer : « Morgan, on va trouver le moyen de se libérer... »

« Je ne vois pas trop comment on pourrait, hormis en se coupant la main bien sûr. Vous avez une hache avec vous, par hasard ? »

Hotch le regarda sévèrement à la manière d'un père à bout de patience de son enfant turbulent, ce qui poussa Morgan à soupirer, un peu désespérément. Il se demandait tellement ce qui se passait entre cet homme et Reid en ce moment, où ils allaient, ne sachant même pas dans quelle direction ils étaient partis...

Sa colère envers Reid revint en lui ; pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris le dessus sur cet homme non-armé une fois qu'ils s'étaient éloignés ? Il avait cru qu'il avait eu ce plan tout à l'heure... Reid aurait pu le maitriser et ensuite revenir et le faire obliger à demander à ses employés qui les retenaient de les relâcher et ils seraient tous partis en oubliant ce qui s'était passé autour d'un bon repas... Bon, c'était peut-être un scénario un peu trop héroïque pour être réaliste mais il savait que Reid était beaucoup plus fort physiquement que ce qu'il laissait présager... Il avait tout de même plaqué un homme sur le sol qui était plus grand et avait une carrure bien plus imposante que celle de lui-même et donc vraiment plus que celle de Reid, et cela n'était pas la seule fois qu'il l'avait fait...

Néanmoins, rien du tout cela ne s'était passé, il n'avait rien entendu même qui laissait présager qu'il ait essayé quelque chose et donc Reid l'avait vraiment docilement suivi... Par conséquent, il avait vraiment comme plan de se laisser tout bonnement enlevé, et suppliait vraiment pour partir avec ce gars, pour les quitter, les abandonner, et il en voulait à Reid pour ça... Sans oublier ce secret de son agression qu'il n'avait jamais partagé malgré toutes leurs années à travailler ensemble, mais qu'il semblait avoir vaguement parlé auparavant avec ce type... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux, pourquoi Reid avait eu plus confiance en cet homme grotesque qu'en lui ? Une idée, qui ne l'enchantait aucunement mais qui semblait la réponse à son énigme se propagea dans sa tête...

Morgan dit brusquement et tout à fait sèchement : « Alors, qui est-ce selon vous, un ancien amant ? » Il ajouta rapidement mais plus pour murmurer à lui-même : « Cela ne me surprendrait pas, il semble que l'on ne le connait pas vraiment Reid »

Hotch répondit aussitôt en gardant son air stoïque : « Non, Reid a dit quelque chose à propos de son serveur courriel... Il a laissé son code de messagerie pour nous sur sa table de salon... Il faudra aller le chercher à son appartement... Reid a dit que l'on comprendrait avec cela »

JJ fut confuse et dit : « Pourquoi avoir laissé son mot de passe ? Garcia est habituée de faire en s'en passant, ce n'est jamais difficile de devenir le code de quelqu'un »

Ce fut Rossi qui expliqua : « Reid n'est pas du genre à choisir un mot de passe ayant une valeur sentimentale pour lui, de sorte que Garcia devra le pirater et quelque chose me dit que ce serait loin d'être facile, Reid a mentionné avoir sécurisé son matériel électronique récemment, après avoir été suivi il y a deux semaines mais ayant réussi à semer ces derniers avant qu'ils ne fassent quoi que ce soit... »

Morgan, pas vraiment surpris de cette révélation quant à cette possible tentative d'enlèvement récente et du fait que Reid ne leur en ait pas parlé avant, reprit en disant : « Alors quoi, Reid a eu une relation virtuelle avec ce type et cela a mal tourné ? Encore mieux venant de quelqu'un qui déteste la technologie. »

Cela n'était pas un secret pour personne qu'il préférait son papier à toute forme d'ordinateur, alors en plus qu'il ait pu décider de se lancer dans une relation virtuelle avec cet homme qu'il haïssait déjà faisait d'autant plus mal... Il aurait pu au moins chercher une vraie personne à qui se confier, pas le faire avec un inconnu face à un écran... Reid aurait dû connaître les risques de ce genre de relation et éviter de tomber dans ce piège. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Il se sentait seul à ce point ? S'était-il même écrit sur un site de rencontre ? Il frappa son poing vainement dans la clôture en grognant

Hotch dit froidement en perdant un peu son calme face à la colère apparente de son collègue, celle envers Reid étant hautement injustifié à ses yeux : « Morgan, si tu n'es pas plus objectif face à la situation, tu seras écarté de l'affaire et on retrouvera Reid sans toi, est-ce bien clair ? »

Morgan, un peu sous le choc, répondit de manière incrédule : « Quoi ? Non, je veux aider, vraiment. Je vais me calmer »

Hotch soupira avant de dire : « D'accord, bon. Alors, Reid avait déjà peur de ce type avant de sortir... Pourtant, il n'a pas reçu de menace délibéré de ce que nous savons. S'ils ont vraiment eu une relation virtuelle et qu'il s'est ouvert, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas... Nous allons devoir trouver ce que c'est... Reid sait quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, il jouera le jeu... »

Morgan, ne s'attardant pas sur le point que quelque chose ne collait pas, ne voyant pas ce que cela pourrait être, la jalousie toujours présente du fait qu'il s'était clairement ouvert davantage à cet homme qu'à lui, répondit aussitôt en repensant au comportement de ce dernier : « Reid n'a jamais joué le jeu, il n'a fait que se laisser faire... Je doute que cela puisse satisfaire ce mec longtemps. De plus, Reid est désespéré, il sera mort avant qu'on le trouve... Non, mais vous l'avez entendu, il lui a quasiment demander de le tuer... »

Hotch, tentant de calmer autant son équipe que lui-même face à cette possibilité, y ayant déjà lui-même penser quelques instants auparavant, dit doucement : « Reid ne nous laissera pas tomber... Ce n'était probablement qu'une manière de le provoquer... Il sait quoi faire, il fera ce qu'il faut pour ne pas nous abandonner... »

Peu importe ce qu'il disait, il n'était pas en mesure de croire lui-même en ses mots, sachant pertinemment que les autres trouvaient aussi qu'ils ressemblaient plus à une prière qu'autre chose et abandonna sa tâche de les convaincre que Reid ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit... Personne ne savait jamais ce qui se passait dans la tête de Reid de toute manière, il avait pratiquement son propre monde mental et ils n'obtenaient que la fin de certaines de ses réflexions. Par conséquent, qui sait ce qui lui traversait l'esprit lorsqu'il lui a demandé de le tuer pour l'aider ? Ce pourrait être une provocation irréfléchie, mais il y avait tout de même une possibilité qu'il l'ait vraiment pensé et voulait mourir, même si personne ne voudrait l'avouer... Il espérait néanmoins que Reid croirait au fait qu'ils remueraient ciel et terre pour le trouver, et qu'ils ne l'abandonneront pas...

Morgan finit par dire ironiquement, après avoir été perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants, encore une fois plus à lui-même que pour les autres : « C'est pour cela que Reid a quasiment mendier ce type pour nous quitter au plus vite, j'imagine » Néanmoins, Hotch l'avait entendu et l'avait dévisagé de nouveau, le faisant ravaler l'envie d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre

Hotch dit alors en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère de nouveau : « Bon, quelqu'un aurait-il un petit objet pointu pouvant servir à démonter ces petites saloperies ? » Il réalisa après coup son langage mais n'y fit pas état, il pouvait bien se le permettre devant la gravité de la situation

JJ répondit rapidement : « J'ai une épingle à cheveux, cela peut-il faire ? »

Il se réjouit mentalement en poussant un soupir avant de répondre : « Oui, c'est parfait »

Hotch tendit sa main libre pour attraper l'objet en question de celle de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques tentatives, il vint à bout de ses menottes. Il se tourna alors vers son équipe et crocheta tout aussi rapidement celles des autres.

Ils s'éloignèrent en marchant rapidement vers leurs voitures en suivant le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour se rendre à ce vieil entrepôt. Une fois près des véhicules, ils remarquèrent un sac sur la banquette arrière et Morgan le prit rapidement, révélant ainsi leurs téléphones portables et leurs armes, au grand soulagement de chacun qui craignait qu'ils ne soient partis avec ces derniers afin de s'en servir pour qui sait quoi...

Néanmoins, ils furent gravement déçus en constatant que les clés des deux SUV avaient disparus dans les deux véhicules... Hotch appela par conséquent Garcia, jugeant que Morgan n'était pas en état pour le faire à l'instant, toujours aussi en furie intérieure que quelques minutes auparavant bien qu'il ne le disait plus clairement...

Au téléphone, il a demandé à Garcia de les localiser et d'envoyer des voitures les chercher, mentionnant seulement qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient et se trouvaient dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser leurs SUV... Il évita soigneusement de parler pour l'instant de la disparition de Reid, se disant qu'il serait mieux pour elle de digérer d'abord le fait qu'ils étaient perdus quelque part sans moyen de conduire, cela ayant déjà l'air de la bouleverser suffisamment pour l'instant et se disant qu'une demi-heure serait plus que la bienvenue pour elle pour se mettre à l'aise avec la situation avant de comprendre la gravité de cette dernière... De toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de mettre des mots sur le fait que Reid n'était plus là tout de suite. Il fallait aussi qu'il parle aux autres sur les questions auxquelles Garcia n'a pas à obtenir de réponse avant de la mettre au courant et qu'elle harcèle tout le monde, trouvant que la situation avait été suffisamment gênante pour Reid pour que Garcia sache certains détails auxquelles elle aimerait mieux, de toute manière, ne plus savoir après, à cause de sa grande sensibilité...

...

Reid se laissa guider par l'homme qui le tenait par la main jusqu'à arriver à une voiture attendant à l'écart. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte du siège passager en lui faisant signe de s'y installer, ce qu'il fit doucement avant que ce type ne referme la portière derrière lui. Il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité et s'appuya le front contre la vitre.

Il repensa à la situation, et à quel point d'un point de vue objectif, cela avait seulement l'air d'un coup monté pour demander des vacances d'une manière quelque peu indirecte... Il n'avait jamais lutté, avait demandé plusieurs fois à quitter avec lui sans compter à tous les moments où il y avait pensé, et n'avait fait que s'installer calmement dans la voiture. Et puis maintenant, il ne faisait que rester là, totalement impassible à réfléchir sans même regarder autour. En quoi cela ressemblait-il moindrement au fait qu'il n'y était pas de son plein gré ?

Reid soupira en entendant le bruissement du moteur et en voyant peu de temps après le paysage autour de lui commencer à se déplacer. Comment avait-il pu en arriver-là ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne sache qu'attirer des personnes totalement malades dans sa vie ? Lui, le frère de sa petite amie à l'époque, quelle était les probabilités d'avoir dans sa vie, à près de 20 ans d'intervalle, 2 personnes cinglées amoureuses de vous ? Quel était le problème avec lui ?

Bien sûr, il pouvait rapidement se détacher, ouvrir la portière et se jeter en bas. Cela ne prendrait pas plus de quelques secondes et l'autre homme n'aurait pas le temps de réagir. Il partirait vers une destination inconnue ; l'inconscient, la noirceur, la mort, qui l'accueillerait à bras ouvert...

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas faire cela à son équipe... Il fallait qu'il attende, qu'il subisse son sort qu'il méritait pleinement, n'ayant rien fait, comme autrefois, en laissant la situation simplement empirer... Il fallait qu'il se plie à ses désirs, qu'il paie les conséquences relatives à ses choix... Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre la voie facile. Il devait souffrir, il le méritait après tout.

Reid sentit la fatigue le gagner peu à peu, interrompant progressivement ses réflexions. Il pouvait facilement en discerner les causes ; il revenait d'une affaire difficile et tout comme les autres, n'avait pas pu dormir beaucoup durant le cas. De plus, le stress de tout ce qui s'était passé pouvait l'assommer à lui seul... Cependant, il y avait aussi la raison la plus difficile à pleinement assumée ; un orgasme, comme celui qu'il avait eu il y a peut-être une quinzaine de minute, épuisait le corps et il pouvait en ressentir pleinement les effets qui le consumait... C'est probablement ce qui a vraiment suffi à le plonger dans le monde des rêves contre qui il luttait depuis quelques instants auparavant...

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé avant qu'il ne commence à entendre une voix douce qui semblait lui parler. Il flottait toujours entre la conscience et l'inconscience, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce que cette dernière lui disait exactement et n'ayant aucune envie de se concentrer sur cela, se sentant trop bien pour pouvoir s'adonner à ce fait.

Néanmoins, il commença alors à sentir une main commencer à lui caresser la cuisse... Il gémit légèrement en ouvrant les yeux et sursauta en voyant que cette main était vraiment là sur lui, et que cette voix n'était pas le fruit de son imagination mais plutôt de la personne à qui cette main appartenait. Où était-il ? Il se sentait comme s'il avait la gueule de bois, tout était si confus dans sa tête... Il mit quelques instants de plus en se concentrant avant d'être submergé par les souvenirs et de se tourner face à l'homme, grandement déçu d'avoir pris conscience de la situation plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance qui lui procurait une certaine paix d'esprit.

L'homme était inquiet en regardant son Spencer qui avait quasiment l'air de flotter sur un nuage, ses yeux absents... Il semblait être tellement au ralenti, même avec son corps qui ne tressaillait pas à sa caresse sur sa cuisse, pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais cela était inhabituel pour lui... Sa seule réaction physique étant son sursaut et ses froncements de sourcils témoignant une certaine incompréhension... Il tentait de lui parler pour le ramener dans la réalité...

Reid finit par se concentrer assez pour voir ses lèvres qui bougeaient toujours. Il murmura : « je ne comprends pas » avant de tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Pourquoi tout était si brumeux ? Il était censé être lucide, tout ce qu'il avait fait était de dormir quelques temps... Il passa une main sur son visage et frotta ses yeux quelques instants. Cela sembla fonctionné puisqu'il réussit à se concentrer assez pour comprendre que la voiture s'était arrêté et que l'homme lui demandait s'il allait bien...

Reid dit alors en réponse « Oui... Heu... Où sommes-nous ? »

L'homme sourit en le voyant de nouveau complètement dans le monde du réel et répondit : « À la maison mon cœur. Je l'ai acheté pour tous les deux... Elle est belle, non ? Je me suis basé sur tes goûts un peu démodé, je sais que tu es un peu vieux jeu mais elle a tous les avantages d'une maison récente. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimeras beaucoup. »

Reid se retourna et vit une charmante petite maison quelques mètres plus loin de la voiture... Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un lieu d'apparence si chaleureux et accueillant pourrait devenir quelque chose de monstrueux... Il est certain qu'il ne voyait que l'extérieur mais ce dernier était magnifique et il ne doutait pas qu'il en allait de même à l'intérieur... Il fallait dire que ce type avait tout à fait raison quant à ses goûts, car il trouvait presque dommage pour cette maison de servir à le retenir... Il avait envie de se frapper maintenant, il allait probablement mourir là-bas et il avait pitié de la maison ? Il avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête.

Il regarda les alentours et vit qu'ils étaient dans un endroit complètement isolés... Il n'y avait rien, aucune maison, rien pour même s'orienter légèrement... Aucun doute que cela devait être à des heures de Quantico et que si son équipe le recherchait, il mettrait une éternité à le trouver...

L'homme lui dit pour le sortir de ses pensées : « Alors, elle te plait ? »

Reid réfléchit ; lui mentir et prétendre ne pas l'aimer et possiblement subir les conséquences de cela, ou simplement dire la vérité et approuver ? Il avait probablement plus de chance d'avoir le droit à une douche, l'objet de ses rêves depuis qu'un courant d'air lui avait rappelé l'humidité de ses pantalons, s'il optait pour la deuxième option... Il dit donc d'un ton le plus neutre qu'il pouvait avoir : « Oui, beaucoup »

L'homme l'embrassa de nouveau mais un peu plus doucement avant de se tourner pour ouvrir la portière. Reid alla pour faire de même, lentement, avec beaucoup d'hésitation puisqu'il ne savait pas si ce type le laisser faire, avant que l'homme ne réponde à sa question muette en mettant sa main sur son épaule et de dire : « Non, attend »

Reid répondu en se retournant à peine : « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer de fuir en courant au milieu de cet endroit nulle part, je n'aurai aucune chance de toute manière » Ce n'était que la vérité, il n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité de fuir. Si cet homme ne le rattrapait pas, ce qui serait en soit impossible vu le fait que les alentours sont absolument déserts et qu'il serait facile de le repérer, il mourrait de déshydrations ou peu importe la façon. Peu importe la manière, il n'avait absolument aucune chance et puis il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une chance d'échapper à son destin qu'il méritait...

L'individu sourit malicieusement en retour en disant : « Où seraient mes bonnes manières si je ne t'ouvre pas la portière » Bien sûr, il y avait la possibilité que Spencer essaie de fuir, mais c'était surtout pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait être son parfait compagnon pour lui... Il croyait en la galanterie dans un couple et cela était tout à fait naturel de vouloir en faire preuve pour son partenaire.

Reid leva les yeux au ciel une seconde avant de se redresser. Voici ce gars qui se croyait galant en plus ? De plus en plus d'assentiment se propagea dans son cœur... Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver seul avec lui. Néanmoins, il savait bien qu'il l'était, à des kilomètres à la ronde et que, étant l'objet de ses fantasmes, il fera bien pire que seulement le toucher comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure...

Il fut de nouveau tiré de sa pensée par la porte qui s'ouvrit et un bras qui attrapa le sien et l'aida à se relever. Il était quelque peu déconcerté d'être ainsi aidé, n'en ayant aucune habitude et ne remarqua pas la marche au moment de sortir. Dans un réflexe pour se retenir de toucher le sol, il entoura de lui-même ses bras autour de l'autre homme, sa tête se reposant contre le haut de sa poitrine. Il se dit mentalement sans esquisser un geste : « super, me voilà qui tombe dans ses bras, comment ne pas lui donner des idées après cela ? » Finalement, Reid se décala légèrement en murmurant : « désolé »

L'autre homme, tout en gardant ses mains dans le dos de Reid en l'empêchant de trop s'éloigner de lui, répondit doucement : « Aucun problème mon cœur »

La sensualité présente dans sa voix lui envoya des frissons, c'était presque comme s'il l'aurait espéré et que son rêve se réalisait ... Bon, rien de surprenant venant du fait qu'il était clairement amoureux de lui et que la fierté découlant du fait qu'il lui avait évité une chute, sans compter qu'il s'était rapproché de lui lui-même... Néanmoins, cela n'aidait vraiment pas à aider la tension présente dans tous les centimètres de son corps...

L'homme lui dit alors : « Es-tu prêt à visiter la maison ? »

Reid tenta maladroitement de sourire bien que tout son corps trahissait son angoisse et que même ses lèvres tremblaient, l'envie de craquer ici et maintenant se faisant de plus en plus alléchante... Reid hocha simplement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à aller plonger dans les flammes de l'enfer... Il fallait vraiment qu'il puisse avoir droit à une douche...

En entrant, Reid ne fut pas surpris par le mélange entre l'aspect victorien et moderne de la maison, elle était vraiment très belle. L'homme lui fit visiter la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon, la maison et termina avec la salle de bain. C'était vraiment une mignonne petite maison qui ressemblait presque à un chalet accueillant... En restant appuyer contre le mur du couloir, Reid se retourna vers l'homme et lui demanda doucement : « puis-je prendre une douche, s'il vous plait ? »

L'individu répondit naturellement en haussant les épaules : « Bien sûr mon chéri, qui serais-je pour te refuser ce droit ? »

L'envie de le dévisager bouillonnait en lui, mais il se retenu. Il devait vraiment garder son calme. Il demanda en se mordant les lèvres : « auriez-vous des vêtements de rechange ? »

Le sourire rempli d'arrière-pensée envoya de nouveau des larmes aux yeux à Reid qu'il ravala presque automatiquement en tentant de garder son calme, ne pouvant se permettre de les laisser s'échapper maintenant... Il dit doucement : « Je... je vais nettoyer les miens... » Il n'obtint aucune réponse en retour et marcha doucement dans la salle de bain, à l'affut d'un signe qu'il le suivait, sans en obtenir à son grand soulagement.

Cet homme avait laissé son esprit vagabonder à ce à quoi Spencer devait ressembler sans ses vêtements... Il l'imaginait sous la douche, l'eau glissant sur sa peau, imprégnant ses cheveux, ses mains massant son cuir chevelu avec le shampoing en gémissant de la sensation, promenant ensuite son éponge savonneuse dans tous les coins de son corps jusqu'à être imprégné d'une odeur délicate, jusqu'à faire l'opération inverse pour retirer tous ces produits...

Reid ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait pas de serrure... Il regarda autour, en remarquant qu'il n'y avait rien qui pourrait aider à verrouiller la porte. Sa respiration se fit frénétique, il fallait vraiment qu'il y aille... Ce n'était pas qu'une envie mais un besoin, une nécessité...

En se disant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de finir nu de toute manière et que cela ne valait donc pas la peine d'attendre, il soupira en enleva doucement sa veste et ses bas... Il enleva ensuite son gilet, guettant toujours un bruit laissant présager que cet homme approchait, mais n'en obtenant aucun... Son anxiété redoubla au moment d'enlever sa chemise, il se détestait pour se déshabiller ainsi volontairement en sachant que l'autre homme était quelque part proche de lui mais il gardait son objectif bien en vue pour se motiver... Il lava rapidement cette dernière dans l'évier...

Ensuite, il enleva son pantalon en se faisant de plus en plus nerveux. Le moment fatidique d'enlever son sous-vêtement arriva et il se colla l'oreille contre la porte pour vérifier l'absence de trace de pas arriver... Au bout de quelques instants, il prit son courage au bout d'un autre second soupir et retira doucement son caleçon avant de le nettoyer à son tour avec son pantalon. Il les tordit avant d'installer le tout de manière à ce que l'air du séchoir à cheveux puisse les sécher pendant qu'il se lavait...

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche en la refermant brusquement derrière lui, en tentant de contrôler légèrement sa respiration qui s'emballait toujours avant d'ouvrir le robinet et de laisser l'eau chaude ruisseler sur sa peau. Il se sentait si faible, au point d'aller se mettre dans une telle position vulnérable simplement pour obtenir une douche maintenant, tout en ayant le fort sentiment que cela n'allait aller qu'en empirant... Comment pourrait-il même supporter ce qui allait venir s'il était déjà terrorisé pour le peu qu'il avait vécu ?

Reid se laissa enfin craquer, se sentant assez à l'aise pour le faire maintenant... Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à arriver au sol en se roulant dans une étroite position fœtale sous le jet réconfortant de l'eau brûlante en laissant libre court à ses larmes. Il se sentait tellement pathétique, pour ainsi dire misérable...

Il pleura ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent douloureux et qu'il n'y ait plus de larmes qui pouvait sortir de ces derniers, regardant fixement à la place l'eau qui s'enfuyait par le drain de la douche, rêvant pouvoir en faire de même, si facilement, mais sachant que ce serait impossible et injuste de toute manière...

Il commença à sentir l'eau refroidir progressivement, devenir davantage tiède, jusqu'à être froide, puis complètement glacée. Il ne fit pas état de ses tremblements frénétiques, de ses dents qui claquaient entre elles, des engourdissements de ses orteils, du fait qu'il commençait à peiner à respirer, tout ce qu'il voulait était de rester loin de cet homme dans cette mince sécurité qui lui était offerte...

Au bout de qui saurait combien de temps, son corps se calma en arrêtant progressivement de trembler et ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes...Il se laissa finalement bercer dans la douceur réconfortante de l'inconscient.

L'homme, en voyant au bout de plus de 2h30 que Spencer n'était toujours pas sorti de la douche, commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter... Il avait retardé le moment d'aller voir ce qui se passait, mais maintenant, cela devenait vraiment trop anormal... Il cogna légèrement à la porte sans obtenir de réponse, et l'entrouvrit en disant doucement : « Spencer, je suis là » Il vit les vêtements essayant en vain de sécher à l'aide du séchoir à cheveux mais qui était toujours bien trempé... Sachant que cela ne fonctionnera jamais vu le délai qui s'était écoulé depuis, il éteignit l'objet et se dirigea vers la douche dans laquelle il n'avait eu aucune réaction laissant même présager que Spencer avait remarqué son arrivée...

Il entrouvrit la porte et le vit qui était recroquevillé dans une petite boule et qui avait l'air endormi... Il sourit tendrement, se disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il soit fatigué pour dormir dans un lieu pareil... Il éteignit ensuite le jet de la douche qui était terriblement froide, expliquant ainsi la teinte de la peau de Spencer qui était d'une couleur anormalement pâle...

Il mit doucement une main sur son dos et constata n'obtenir aucune réponse... Il la glissa jusqu'à sa nuque, toujours n'en obtenant pas, et constatant en retournant son visage que ses lèvres étaient bleues... Il entra dans la douche à son tour et prit doucement Spencer dans ses bras, ce dernier ne se réveillant pas et ne bougeant plus. S'il ne respirait pas, il se demanderait s'il était mort... Il se maudit de ne pas être intervenu avant, il était clair que Spencer était en état d'hypothermie...

Il le guida jusqu'à la chambre en l'installant confortablement sous les couvertures, le mettant sur le côté en se faisant déjà un dessin de la manière dans laquelle il s'installerait avec lui... Il se déshabilla à son tour, sachant que la chaleur peau contre peau était le meilleur remède, et de le rejoindre sous la douillette. Il se calla contre lui en suivant les courbes de son corps pour le réchauffer, faisant courir une main sur ses jambes retroussées dont il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir profiter.

Il s'endormi également quelques heures avant de se réveiller en entendant un petit gémissement et en sentant Spencer bouger, ce dernier se retournant vers lui en le contraignant à se mettre sur le dos et en relevant par le biais une jambe sur lui, sa main droite glissant en même temps entre ses cuisses, son autre bras rejoignant sa poitrine avant de servir d'oreiller pour appuyer sa tête sur ce dernier... Son cœur battait la chamade en sentant leur corps nus si propre l'un de l'autre, dont une certaine partie de Spencer s'étant frotté contre lui lorsqu'il a bougé et le fait de continuer à le sentir de par sa position... Il ne pouvait pas aider l'excitation qui l'animait mais devait vraiment se contrôler, cela n'étant pas du tout le moment.

Il ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que Spencer avait froid et recherchait la chaleur de son corps pour combler son propre manque de température, mais la partie irrationnelle de son cerveau, et son cœur par le fait même, lui envoya des impulsions dans tous le corps, ne pouvant être plus heureux que Spencer recherche et aime ainsi sa présence... Il se laissa porter de nouveau dans le monde des rêves en imaginant un plan pour la journée de demain...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour!

Désolé du délai, je suis plutôt prisonnière de mes devoirs (j'imagine que la communauté étudiante me comprend XD) Je ne ferai donc probablement pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, pardon :(

Guest : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que cela le demeurera ;)

Val : Merci :)

...

L'équipe arriva à l'immeuble où résidait Reid 40 minutes plus tard, cela ayant été un peu plus difficile que prévu de trouver deux agents disponibles à proximité pour leur apporter les véhicules à l'endroit où ils étaient pris.

En pénétrant dans son appartement, ils se dirigèrent instantanément vers la table du salon puisque c'était là où Reid leur avait dit pour le message avec son code de messagerie. Il était posé sur un ordinateur portable.

Surpris de cette technologie, Morgan dit sans ne parler à personne en particulier : « Vous saviez qu'il avait un ordinateur portable ? » Le génie était décidément plein de surprise, cela n'en était qu'une autre sans importance mais cela n'en était pas moins surprenant. Reid avait mis plusieurs années avant même d'avoir une adresse courriel au bureau, et cela était à peine s'il utilisait son ordinateur au travail alors il ne lui semblait pas qu'il avait besoin de ce genre de chose.

Hotch répondit : « Il a été obligé en quelque sorte... Personnellement, je n'ai pas de problème avec certains de ses rapports faits à l'écriture manuscrite mais Cruz voit les choses autrement, étant donné que Reid était le seul qui continuait parfois de faire de cette manière et cela étant quelque peu dépassé.

Il lui a demandé quelques fois de se plier à la nouvelle manière de procéder depuis son entrée en fonction mais Reid avait toujours refusé, et il s'est énervé la dernière fois face à son insistance en disant qu'il continuait parfois ses dossiers de chez lui, cela étant pour ça que certains étaient fait à la main et que ce n'était pas juste s'il devait toujours rester au bureau jusqu'à tard le soir pour en venir à bout. Résultat ; Cruz lui a donné un ordinateur portable tout en étant aussi frustré que Reid.

Il conclut en prenant la note que personne n'avait toujours osé toucher en disant : « peu importe, nous avons plus important à régler que le fait qu'il ait vraiment un ordinateur portable dans son appartement »

Hotch la lu mentalement avant de se décider à la lire à voix haute aux autres qui attendaient impatiemment, Morgan regardant comme s'il était sur le point de lui arracher des mains à chaque seconde. Il prit une inspiration avant de commencer :

 _Salut,_

 _À moins que quelqu'un ait pénétré dans mon appartement par erreur, j'ai probablement disparu et c'est pourquoi vous êtes là._

 _Avant de poursuivre, j'aimerais que vous soyez conscient que vous êtes libre ou non de tenter de me retrouver, je suis plus ou moins entré dans le jeu d'un homme. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à le faire, peut-être l'ennui, la solitude, la curiosité ? Peu importe. J'écris ce message car j'ai été suivi hier, et je crois que l'on a tenté de m'enlever mais j'attends la confirmation de la part de cet homme qui ne m'a pas encore répondu. On est aujourd'hui le 5 novembre et je ne sais pas de combien de temps ma note datera lorsque vous la lirez._

 _Je dois dire que j'ai hésité à vous laisser ou non l'accès à mes courriels mais j'imagine que vous avez le droit de savoir la raison de mes ennuis... Je n'ai pas de raison particulière pour ne pas vous l'avoir dit, je souhaitais juste ne pas vous impliquer. Je dis certaine chose personnelle dans ces messages et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop choqué, car je le suis moi-même. Néanmoins, si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolé... Rien n'est votre faute, j'espère que vous en resterez toujours conscient._

 _Mon mot de passe est le adeogzutg74955_933nutbhRUJdN567235589/md. Assurez vous d'entrer tous les caractères comme tel, il y a un virus qui supprime absolument tout ce qui me concerne après trois tentatives infructueuses. De plus, utilisez mon ordinateur portable que vous avez vu sous le message, cela est impossible de se connecter ailleurs hormis au bureau. (J'ai mis en place certaines mesures pour que l'on ne me retrouve pas facilement notamment par le biais de mes outils technologiques, mais je doute que cela suffise, d'où ce message)._

 _Je peux vous demander un service ? Vous avez peut-être remarqué l'aquarium dans le coin de la pièce... J'ai une mangeoire qui dure 6 semaines et je reviendrai rapidement pour le remplir 1 fois par semaine tant que je le pourrai. mais si je disparais plus longtemps ou que je meurs, pourriez-vous vous assurer que les poissons ne finissent pas dans une cuvette ou je ne sais où ?_

 _Merci, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, j'ai adoré travailler avec vous tous et je vous aime beaucoup._

Un silence régna quelques instants dans la pièce face au message qui dégageait à la fois si peu et beaucoup d'émotions dans leur cœur. Le message était si peu personnel, mais c'est certain qu'il l'avait écrit en passant rapidement pour se préparer à partir après avoir été suivis la veille mais tout de même... De plus, pensait-il vraiment qu'ils auraient à décider ou non de le retrouver ? Peu importe ce qu'il a apparemment confié à ce type au cours de leur correspondance, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais et c'était presque vexant que Reid se pose la question en leur donnant le choix. Et puis, ses poissons ? N'y avait-il pas quelque chose de plus important à s'occuper, comme sa sécurité et non celle de ses poissons ?

Hotch reprit finalement ses esprits pour dire à tout le monde ce qu'il avait reporté de dire un peu plus tôt : « Avant d'aller lire ses messages et de commencer officiellement l'enquête, je veux que vous soyez conscient, tout d'abord que nous ferons tout pour retrouver Reid sain et sauf rapidement, comme j'imagine que vous le savez déjà, mais aussi que les autres personnes hormis celle présente dans cet entrepôt n'ont pas à savoir ce qui s'est passé, ni pour ce que Reid a dû avoué qui est strictement hors contexte et également le fait qu'il ait été touché, vous savez... Je crois que toute cette situation était suffisamment embarrassante pour lui et que l'on n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter à le raconter à quelqu'un d'autre, y compris Garcia. Elle ne voudra jamais connaître ce genre de détail de toute manière, c'est clair ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête simultanément et tout en paraissant surpris que leur patron ait ressenti le besoin de leur dire, c'était assez évident qu'ils n'en parleraient jamais...

Hotch ouvrit l'ordinateur et se connecta à la messagerie de Reid tandis que Morgan allait parler à Garcia pour lui expliquer brièvement la situation.

Une fois que tout était prêt, ils s'installèrent tous ensemble et commencèrent à lire les lettres de leur correspondance dans l'ordre chronologique. La première datait à peine d'il y a un mois et ils communiquaient régulièrement ensuite.

 _Objet : Salut Spencer_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Je conçois que tu te poses des questions en ce moment en ouvrant ce message, personne ne te le rapprochera en sachant le domaine dans lequel tu travailles mais je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions, je te le promets._

 _Je sais que tu te demandes comment je peux en être venu à t'écrire aujourd'hui et que tu dois te demander ce que je sais de toi... Je te rassure, je ne te connais qu'au point de vue professionnel (j'ai lu ton dossier du FBI) Je t'ai vu dans le métro un jour avec ton café que tu serrais contre ta poitrine comme si ta vie en dépendant et je t'ai trouvé totalement craquant... Cela m'a donné envie de me renseigner..._ _La raison qui me pousse à t'écrire est que j'avais envie d'apprendre à te connaître plus personnellement._

 _Je peux te demander pourquoi et comment un génie a fini au FBI ? Je ne sais pas, mais il me semble qu'il y en a jamais eu auparavant et que cela n'est pas qu'exceptionnel, il est surtout vraiment inhabituel. Normalement, les personnes dotées de ton type d'intelligence finissent dans des laboratoires, alors pourquoi avoir choisi de faire ce genre de métier ? Cela n'est pas vraiment pour quelqu'un comme toi, non ?_

 _J'espère de tout cœur obtenir ta réponse bientôt, prend soin de toi. Bisou_

 _Xxxxx_ _(= transition entre les messages)_

 _Objet : Re : Salut Spencer_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Je dois avouer avoir en effet un penchant pour le café. J'ai déjà reçu des commentaires prétendant que j'aurai plus de cette boisson dans mon corps que de sang circulant dans mes veines (ce qui est en soit biologiquement impossible et que même l'envisager est totalement stupide) Je vous remercie cependant, je suppose._

 _Eh bien, il n'y a pas de réel raison, j'imagine que j'ai simplement terminé ici... Néanmoins, je suis un peu comme leur encyclopédie, parfois c'est utile et accélère certaines recherches, j'imagine que c'est pour cela que l'on m'a accepté._

 _Bonne journée_

 _Xxxxx_

 _Salut !_

 _Tu n'imagines pas mon bonheur en voyant ta réponse ! À vrai dire, le mot euphorie serait le mot juste._

 _Est-ce vraiment ce que tu as dit à tes collègues ? Excuse-moi, mais je ne te crois pas... Il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle tu as fini là-bas. Tu ne peux pas faire ce métier ayant mis ta vie si souvent en danger sans avoir de raison valable. De plus, tu es entré au FBI a 22 ans. Comment peut-on finir si tôt à un tel endroit qui gâche ta vie et détruit ton âme sans même savoir pourquoi ?_

 _À bientôt_

 _Xxxxx_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Si je dois être honnête, cela n'est pas tellement clair à mes yeux. Je crois qu'il y a plusieurs raisons. À vrai dire, lorsque j'avais 4 ans, un garçon de mon quartier s'est fait tuer. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, cela a joué... Néanmoins, il y a peut-être une raison un peu plus consciente qui a guidé mon choix, j'ai été agressé lorsque j'avais 18 ans mais je ne veux pas élaborer davantage sur la question. Par contre, je ne peux pas dire fermement que c'est à cause de cela que j'ai atterris au FBI, un homme que je connaissais me l'a suggéré et j'ai trouvé que ce serait bien, qu'il y aurait peut-être un sens à ma vie là-bas, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire à vrai dire._

 _Néanmoins, ce travail n'a pas ces effets. Il peut être difficile parfois mais les inconvénients occasionnés sont très peu et il en vaut la peine à mon avis. Je ne me vois pas faire autre chose._

 _À bientôt_

 _Xxxxx_

 _Coucou Spencer !_

 _Je t'en prie, tu peux me dire « tu », je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi._

 _Je comprends, et je respecte ton choix. Cela me fait déjà plaisir que tu aies eu assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler. Néanmoins, je ne conçois simplement pas qu'une personne ait pu te faire du mal. Tu es tellement parfait, bref._

 _Un homme que tu connaissais ? Cela m'intrigue... Qui a pu te guider dans cette voie ?_

 _Je me demandais ce que tu pensais des relations homosexuelles ? Je sais que ma question peut avoir l'air quelque peu indiscrète et je m'en excuse, mais je te pose seulement la question afin que nous puissions arriver à mieux nous connaître._

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Xxxx_

 _Salut,_

 _Je préfère vous dire « vous » si vous me le permettez._

 _C'était un de mes enseignants à l'époque._

 _Je vous remercie, mais je suis loin d'être parfait. Saviez-vous que j'ai eu un problème de drogue il y a un peu plus de 8 ans suite à une affaire ? De plus, je me suis désintoxiqué seul dans ma baignoire car j'étais incapable de demander de l'aide. À vrai dire, par orgueil, je l'aurai certainement refusé même si l'on me l'aurait proposé. Je n'en ait parlé qu'après à un groupe de soutien du travail quelques fois durant un court moment mais sinon, je n'en ait jamais vraiment parlé bien que je savais que les autres étaient au courant, hormis une fois où j'ai avoué à quelqu'un avoir failli replonger car j'étais en colère contre cette personne. Le déni est la voie facile et c'est celle que j'ai choisi d'emprunter à l'époque et évidemment, aujourd'hui, sachant que je n'en parle pas vraiment, il pourrait être considéré que je la prends toujours._

 _À vrai dire, je suis totalement en accord avec cela. Personnellement, le genre d'une personne ne m'importe pas. Je mentirai en disant que je n'ai jamais eu d'attirance envers des hommes. Néanmoins, je n'y aie jamais donné suite. Puis-je vous demandé quelle est votre opinion sur la question ?_

 _À bientôt_

 _Xxx_

 _Coucou,_

 _Cela n'est pas un problème si tu es plus à l'aise de me vouvoyer mon cœur. J'ai entendu dire qu'un de tes collègues t'appelait « beau gosse », préfères-tu ce surnom ?_

 _Je crois que cela était bien plus qu'un enseignant, non ? Êtes-vous toujours proche ?_

 _Nous avons tous nos lacunes, cela ne dévalorise pas pour le moins qui tu es mais donnes plutôt de nouvelles expériences, j'imagine très utile pour ton travail. Il est bien que tu t'en sois sorti, et beaucoup t'envierait pour ta capacité à t'en sortir seul. Cela demandait un grand courage. Je demeure sur la même phrase que précédemment : tu es parfait Spencer, tant physiquement qu'au niveau de ta personnalité, personne n'a à en douter et encore moins toi._

 _Je suis ouvertement gay. Par conséquent, il est impossible de dire que je suis en désaccord d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'imagine que tu as eu des relations avec des femmes dans ce cas, car je ne t'imagine pas célibataire toute une vie (en fait, ce serait simplement impossible). Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as une bisexualité refoulée ? Sinon, pourquoi n'avoir jamais tenté le coup avec un des hommes pour lequel tu as eu une attirance ?_

 _Je t'embrasse, à la prochaine_

 _Xxx_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Ceci n'est en fait qu'une plaisanterie depuis que l'on se connait. Par conséquent, je préfèrerai éviter. Vous pouvez néanmoins simplement me donner d'autres surnom, je me suis habitué à en recevoir certains plus étranges que d'autres et peu importe, cela ne me dérange aucunement aujourd'hui._

 _À vrai dire, cela a commencé par être seulement mon enseignant mais on s'était rapproché. C'était plus comme un père pour moi. On a travaillé ensemble quelques temps, au début j'étais juste son assistant mais après m'avoir proposé cette option de carrière et que j'ai fini par y arrivé, j'étais aussi devenu son collègue. Il est mort il y a quelques mois mais était parti plusieurs années auparavant._

 _Je vous remercie pour votre dévolue. Cela est très gentil et cela fait bien longtemps que l'on m'a complimenté, je reçois souvent l'opposé alors cela fait changement._

 _Puis-je vous demander comment vos proches ont pris votre homosexualité ? Je sais que cela n'est pas toujours facile, et j'espère que cela n'a pas été trop dur pour vous. En ce qui me concerne, ma sexualité n'est pas refoulée, je ne l'ai pas renié mais ne l'ai pas reconnu non plus. On ne m'a jamais posé la question alors ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà menti à ce sujet. Pour votre information, je n'ai pas toujours été seul. En fait, j'ai eu une petite amie il y a quelques années, et elle s'est fait tuer. Pour votre dernière question, je n'ai pas de réponse à vous offrir._

 _À bientôt_

 _Xxxx_

 _Salut Spencer !_

 _Je suis plutôt classique, je ne crois donc pas que je battrais le record de bizarrerie de surnoms que tu as apparemment reçu. D'où vient cette plaisanterie de t'appeler beau gosse ? Et puis, pourquoi n'est-il pas sérieux en le disant ? Car tu es vraiment superbe, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le penserait pas._

 _Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, était-ce l'agent Gideon ? J'ai appris pour sa mort... Je ne savais pas par contre que vous vous connaissiez avant le FBI, je croyais seulement que vous vous étiez connu à ce moment-là. Pourquoi le voyait-il plus comme un père ? Tu n'es pas proche du tien ?_

 _C'est dommage que tu ne reçoives pas beaucoup de compliments. À vrai dire, surtout que tu te fasses insulter. Cela est tellement cruel. J'espère que tu ne les crois pas mon chéri ?_

 _Je suis heureux que tu me poses une question sur moi. Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'en pose déjà plusieurs depuis. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours simple, car il y a toujours des personnes ayant conservé les valeurs de siècles derniers qui n'acceptent pas qu'il n'y ait autre chose qu'un couple formé d'un homme et d'une femme dans la vie. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, la plupart du temps du moins, on m'accepte comme je suis et je suis heureux comme ça. Je ne me promène pas avec une affiche disant que je suis gay, mais je ne me cache pas et il est rare que cela pose problème._

 _Tu veux dire que tes collègues ne savent pas pour ta bisexualité malgré tout le temps dont vous travailler ensemble ? Êtes-vous proche pour qu'ils ignorent quelque chose comme ça ? Je ne vois même pas comment c'est possible... Je conçois que l'orientation sexuelle n'est pas une question que l'on pose directement, mais souvent, cela vient au sujet de conversation de lui-même, non ?_ _Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit ?_

 _Je suis désolé pour ta petite amie... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, hormis le traditionnel : toutes mes condoléances ? Sincèrement, j'aimerais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, tu n'auras jamais dû souffrir et encore moins autant. Je suis conscient que cela peut faire longtemps, mais additionné au décès de Jason Gideon, je n'imagine pas combien cela a dû être difficile. Je voudrais t'aider à surmonter la vie en général, tu as trop souffert pour continuer ainsi. Je pourrais prendre soin de toi ? Il me semble que tu le mérite_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Xxxx_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Cela a commencé lorsque j'ai débuté au BAU, j'avais l'air d'un adolescent perdu (vous devez avoir vu des photos) Ce n'était qu'une taquinerie et il en est resté ainsi._

 _J'ai grandi dans un milieu familial compliqué, je n'élaborerai pas à ce sujet. Néanmoins, cela est vrai, Gideon était comme le père avec qui je n'ai pas eu la chance de grandir même si je ne lui aie jamais vraiment dit clairement à quel point il comptait à mes yeux... Si je pourrais le revoir et jouer une dernière partie d'échec avec lui comme je pensais que je pourrais le faire, je lui dirai. C'est ce que je regrette des années que j'ai passé avec lui et maintenant il est trop tard._

 _Non, cela fait partie du travail. Cela ne dérange aucunement_

 _Je veux simplement vous laisser la liberté de me dire ce que vous avez envie de me confier, je ne veux pas m'imposer à vous poser des questions sur des sujets dont vous ne voulez pas parler. Je comprends, cela est encore très tabou de nos jours, et cela le restera probablement encore longtemps..._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... Je suis quelqu'un de réservé et mes collègues respectent mon espace ? Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais même envisagé de leur confier... Nous sommes proches, mais je préfère écouter que parler de moi. De plus, je ne saurai comment l'avouer, devrais-je dire : « savais-tu que je suis bisexuel ? » Je ne sais pas, il me semble que cela ne se dit pas. Je ne me suis jamais posé de question à ce sujet et je n'ai aucune idée de comment nous sommes censés parlé de ce genre de chose. Je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise de parler de sujet aléatoire._

 _Il n'y a pas de problème, cela fait près de 4 ans. Néanmoins, ne le prenez pas mal mais nous ne nous connaissons pas..._

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Xxxx_

 _Salut mon cœur,_

 _Oui, j'ai vu les photos de toutes tes années passées au FBI, et j'ai vu aussi progressivement cette étincelle dans tes yeux s'éteindre progressivement... Les yeux sont les reflets de l'âme, et cela est particulièrement vrai dans ton cas. Durant tes premières années, ils avaient l'air si débordant de vie, tu avais toujours cette innocence d'un enfant qui croit à la vie... Néanmoins, les horreurs de ton travail ont eu raison de cette lueur d'espoir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils complètement mort il y a quelques temps, j'imagine après la perte de ta petite amie. Depuis, tu ne l'as jamais retrouvé et aujourd'hui, tes yeux semblent simplement ternes et mornes... Tes collègues ne voient-ils pas la détresse que tu éprouves ? J'imagine que non si tu ne leur parle pas librement..._

 _Tu sembles avoir des problèmes de communication ; tu ne sais pas comment discuter de toi à tes collègues et n'a jamais dit à Gideon ce que tu pensais de lui..._

 _Jouons à un jeu. Dis-moi 3 caractéristiques qui te distingue et je vais en faire de même. À vrai dire, je vais commencer pour le bien de l'exercice. Premièrement, je suis généreux. J'aime faire du bien à ceux qui m'entourent, c'est mon but dans tout ce que je fais. Deuxièmement, je suis investi. Je me donne à 100% dans tout ce que je fais. Troisièmement. Je suis honnête. J'ai horreur des tromperies._

 _Alors, à ton tour mon chéri. Cela nous permettra de mieux nous connaître !_

 _Xxxx_

 _Bonjour,_

 _J'ai simplement appris à cacher mes émotions avec les années. Je suis tout aussi heureux qu'à mes débuts, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi._

 _À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment communiquer. Cela semble si simple de regarder les autres avoir des conversations... Je suis plus doué avec les monologues à vrai dire, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment exprimé mes émotions par les mots alors les cacher du mieux que je peux est devenu ma seule option._

 _J'envie certaines personnes pour leur capacité à nouer des relations, j'ai mes collègues qui ont fini par m'accepter malgré mon inhabilité sociale et on m'a déjà remercié plusieurs fois d'être moi... Peut-être que mon incapacité à communiquer fait de moi une meilleure oreille à qui parler ? Néanmoins, je crois qu'ils ne comprennent pas que j'aurai parfois aimé être comme eux, mais je ne savais pas comment leur faire savoir de toute manière et je ne vois pas ce que cela changerait puisque j'ai accepté le fait que je sois une peine perdue. J'ai simplement appris à sourire dans ce genre de situation. Que puis-je dire à ce sujet de toute manière ? Cela est certainement mieux comme cela, si les choses seraient autrement, ils ne m'auraient certainement pas parlé aussi ouvertement et puis je sais que si un jour, je ressens le besoin de me confier, j'ai leur soutien et qu'ils seront là._

 _Vous ne m'aider pas à bien vous connaître, cela reste très général..._

 _Je n'aime pas ce genre de jeu, je trouve cela trop compliqué et désagréable mais bon, je vais m'y prêter puisque vous l'avez fait..._

 _1 ; je dirai que je parle beaucoup, malgré ce que laisse suggérer les phrases précédentes. En fait, j'aime bien parler de sujet quelconque et de livres, tout ça n'intéressant personne d'autre que moi, durant une éternité. Je crois que j'aime bien voir l'exaspération sur leurs visages quand j'explique peu importe quoi._

 _2 : Je suis intelligent. J'ai eu QI de 187, une mémoire eidétique et je peux lire 20 000 mots par minutes._

 _3 : J'aime la linguistique, je comprends beaucoup de langues et en parle plusieurs_

 _A bientôt_

 _Xxxxx_

 _Salut chéri_

 _Je crois qu'il y a bien plus du fait que tu as appris à cacher tes émotions. Tu aurais aussi appris à cacher ta joie de vivre en rendant rare tes sourires ainsi que tes rires ? Ne me ment pas, personne ne ferait ça. As-tu conscience que même l'agent Hotchner qui est pourtant si stoïque sourit maintenant plus que toi ?_

 _Il n'est pas trop tard pour apprendre à discuter, je suis là pour t'aider, tu sais ? Néanmoins, je crois que tu t'es déjà beaucoup confié et je suis très heureux d'avoir ta confiance, cela représente beaucoup pour moi._

 _Eh bien, je suis désolé, cela n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de jeux. Il faut dire que tu es resté assez évasif aussi, non ? Ce n'était clairement pas une réussite pour tous les deux. Ne préfèrerais-tu pas que l'on se rencontre officiellement en personne ? Je crois que ce serait plus simple pour tous les deux. Je t'aime, et je veux t'apporter l'amour dont tu sembles cruellement manquer. Je sais que nous nous entendrons très bien. Nous sommes compatibles, et nous nous complèterons._

 _Je t'embrasse, à bientôt._

 _Xxx_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi répondre pour le premier point... Je souris encore, il n'y a pas de différence... Je suis heureux, détrompez-vous._

 _Je ne remets pas en doute ce que vous dites, mais je préfèrerai éviter... Je suis quelqu'un de timide, et je risque de vous décevoir... Néanmoins, ne le prenez pas mal s'il vous plait_

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Xxx_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à mon message précédent, et deux personnes m'ont suivi dans le métro tout à l'heure. Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence... Pouvez-vous me confirmer si c'était certains de vos amis s'il vous plait ?_

 _Je vous prie de me répondre. Merci_

 _Xxxx_

 _Salut Spencer,_

 _Je n'ai en effet pas répondu. J'ai appris sur ce qui s'est passé à ton travail et j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je devais faire quelque chose._

 _En effet, c'était deux de mes amis. Pourquoi ne croyais-tu pas qu'il s'agissait de moi ? Il me semble que ce serait la réaction normale, non ?_

 _Je leur aie demandé d'aller te chercher, ils ne t'auraient pas fait de mal. Néanmoins, tu t'es fait tirer dessus il y a deux jours, cela est peut-être arrivé dans ton gilet pare-balle et est un risque du métier mais que serait-il arrivé s'il avait visé la tête ? Je ne veux pas te perdre, Spencer. Tu comptes trop pour moi. Il est vrai que cela a peut-être accéléré mes projets pour nous réunir car je ne pensais pas faire cela aussi rapidement mais il semble que tu en aies voulu autrement. Il est vrai que c'était peut-être un peu trop simple comme plan et que c'est peut-être une raison pour laquelle cela n'a pas fonctionné, sans compter que je t'accorde que le contexte ne devait pas être trop accueillant... Enfin, je regrette d'avoir organisé cela comme ça..._

 _Néanmoins, pourquoi vouloir m'éviter ? Je ne veux que ton bien et te mettre en sécurité. Tes collègues ne t'ont pas protégé. N'était-ce pas le rôle de l'agent Hotchner de faire en sorte que tout le monde rentre à la maison sain et sauf ? Comment serait-il possible que tu t'es retrouvé tant de dois en danger durant toutes ces années s'il l'aurait fait ? Ne me dis pas que tu es un aimant qui attire les balles naturellement, cela ne fonctionnerait pas comme excuse avec l'anthrax ou lorsque tu t'es fait enlevé et torturé durant 2 jours (oui, je sais où ton problème de drogue a débuté, ce n'était pas qu'une affaire que tu as essayé d'oublier comme tu voulais le laisser suggérer, il t'a forcé à en prendre). Tes collègues ne te protègent pas, cela est inacceptable, ils ne te méritent pas._

 _Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher de moi, demeure-le conscient. Bientôt, je pourrais veiller sur toi comme les autres n'ont pas pu le faire. Je suis là pour toi et le serait toujours._

 _Je t'aime, prend bien soin de toi en attendant que je puisse le faire. Je t'embrasse_

 _Xxx_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire pour m'expliquer._

 _En fait, c'est l'apparence physique des deux hommes qui m'ont suivi qui était assez révélateur. L'un des hommes étaient afro-américain, ce qui ne correspond aucunement à votre style d'écriture. Quant à l'autre, il était loin d'être conforme aux normes de beauté, disons. Vous êtes confiant et avez donc forcément une apparence attrayante qui, à votre avis, devrait me plaire._

 _À propos de tout ce qui s'est passé au cours de ma carrière, vous n'avez aucunement le droit de blâmer quiconque dans cette équipe. Je suis certainement celui que l'on couve le plus alors ne dites pas que Hotch n'essaie pas de me protéger. On ne me cachera pas dans une boîte blindée à l'abris de tout danger. J'ai la permission de faire du terrain alors j'en fais. Cela fait partie du travail et je dois prendre les mêmes risques que les autres et ce sont des choses qui arrivent._

 _L'évènement récent était malheureux et ce sont des choses qui arrivent lorsque le suspect décide de se suicider par police interposé, et c'est sur moi que cela a tombé, c'est tout. Quant au fait que je me suis déjà fait tiré dessus dans le passé, si vous voulez vous référer à cela, bien que cela pourrait ne pas vous plaire, il était mon choix. Pour la balle que j'ai reçu dans le cou, je me suis découvert pendant la fusillade pour aider quelqu'un. Et à propos de la balle dans la cuisse que j'ai eu il y a assez longtemps je dois dire, je me suis jeté devant la personne à qui la balle était destinée. Pour l'anthrax, simplement le hasard, mon collègue était au téléphone, heureusement pour lui, et j'ai continué mon chemin pour aller inspecter la maison et il se trouve que l'entrée était piégée. Finalement, pour remonter à aussi loin que vous le voulez pour mon enlèvement, j'ai insisté pour me séparer. Je voulais me prouver que je pouvais vraiment faire partie de l'équipe sans avoir l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse attendant les renforts. Alors, cela était ma faute, encore une fois. Par conséquent, si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un pour ce qui m'est arrivé toutes ces années, vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à moi._

 _Inutile de répondre à ce message, il n'y a rien à dire. Je vais bloquer votre courriel et vous souhaiter bonne chance dans vos recherches._

 _xxx_

Cela était le dernier message qui avait été échangé entre les deux depuis... Ils avaient certainement appris plus dans ces messages que durant toutes leurs années à travailler avec lui... Néanmoins, pour se concentrer sur l'important, le changement de l'attitude de Reid dans ce dernier message était sans équivoque et n'échappait à personne... Avant, il se laissait clairement dominé. Maintenant, il était sur leur défensive et presque provocateur en lui souhaitant bonne chance... Il avait clairement perdu son calme en écrivant le message et en voyant que cet homme les blâmaient pour ce qui lui était arrivé...

Rossi fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur en disant : « je crois qu'au départ, Reid tentait de faire un profil de cet homme... En fait, il l'a certainement déjà commencé mentalement mais comme il évite autant que possible de nous partager ses théories sans que l'on les lui demande, il ne nous l'aurait pas laissé au cas où il se tromperait...

Il lui a laissé tout le pouvoir au début, lui demandant même la permission pour lui poser des questions... Il s'est soumis mais de manière à lui laisser croire que cet homme avait le contrôle. Il ne confiait des choses que dans le but de le tester. Par exemple, il confie le problème de drogue qu'il a apparemment eu et qui est probablement arrivé avant que je ne rejoigne de nouveau l'équipe, mais je ne veux pas en savoir plus alors peu importe. Il le fait dans le but de voir sa réaction, de juger s'il l'idéalise ou pas pour voir ce qu'il ressent à son égard. Cela est clair que cet homme est clairement amoureux de Reid : il montre clairement qu'il sait que ce dernier n'est pas parfait en tant que personne mais qu'il l'est à ses yeux, soit l'effet de l'amour... De plus, il ne répond qu'aux questions qui lui sont directement en se dispersant de manière contrôlé pour lui faire croire qu'il lui faisait confiance. Le fait également qu'il le remercie alors qu'il le complimente est aussi un indice en soit, Reid ne le fait jamais, il sourit toujours face à cela... Il se montre plus vulnérable dans ces messages que ce qu'il est vraiment.

Je crois que Reid voyait cela comme un jeu d'échec. Il a écrit stratégiquement tout le temps hormis au moment où ce type s'en ait pris à nous. Néanmoins, je crois qu'encore une fois, il l'a fait dans une certaine forme contrôlée dans le but de calmer la rage que ce type ressentait pour nous et la diriger vers lui en sachant que cet homme ne s'en prendrait pas à lui, bien que Reid était visiblement assez en colère pour lui faire savoir que cet homme ne le contrôlait pas en lui montrant ses doutes quant au fait que son apparence pourrait lui plaire et en lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait lui enlever le droit de communiquer avec lui.

En fait, je ne crois pas que cet homme aurait pu nous faire tuer en tant que témoin, mais plutôt à cause du mépris qu'il ressent envers nous. Cela doit être pour ça que Reid insistait pour que l'on reste calme en sa présence, il savait que si ce type s'emportait, cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup pour nous faire abattre... »

Hotch compléta en ajoutant : « Vu les indices laissés dans ces lettres et par Reid, on peut faire un portrait-robot de l'homme qui est parti avec ce dernier et restreindre en sachant qu'il est âgé entre 40 et 45 ans étant donné qu'il a dit ne pas être beaucoup plus vieux que Reid... Son but est d'avoir une vraie relation avec Reid, il tient à lui et l'aime énormément. Néanmoins, si Reid craque et lui dit qu'il ne l'aime pas ou lui fait comprendre qu'il jouait avec lui, cela pourrait le mettre en colère et ce type pourrait lui faire du mal, n'envisageant pas qu'il puisse être avec quelqu'un autre que lui... Reid le sait, et c'est ce qu'il nous dit en parlant de s'il disparait plus longtemps ou qu'il meurt dans son message... Il ne sait pas combien de temps il tiendra mais il fera de son mieux, cela est certain...

Morgan, demande à Garcia de dresser une liste de suspect à partir de la description que l'on a et de croiser avec ceux qui prennent parfois le métro sur les mêmes lignes que Reid. Pendant que l'on regarde cette liste, qu'elle essaie de retrouver l'adresse IP de l'adresse courriel sans nom qui a envoyé ces messages. Elle n'a pas besoin de lire ces derniers, je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas à moins que l'on l'oblige à le faire mais qu'elle essaie au moins de le localiser même si cela risque fortement d'être inutile...

JJ, regarde si l'aquarium a encore de la nourriture pour ses poissons, on retourne au bureau » Si la situation n'était pas si dramatique, il rirait sûrement de lui-même d'avoir dit une phrase pareille qu'il n'imaginait jamais qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche, mais si Reid leur avait demandé de prendre soin de son aquarium, il le ferait tout simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve, espérant simplement que ce dernier aye bien en attendant...

...

Reid reprit lentement conscience en constatant le fait qu'il était étendu, et à en juger par le côté moelleux de ce lieu, un matelas. Comment avait-il fini dans un lit ? Il se rappelait seulement de l'appel de l'inconscient dans la douche... Était-il mort ? Non, cela serait absolument ridicule comme vie après la mort et serait étrangement sordide de finir pour dormir dans un lit...

Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était dans les bras de l'homme. Non, en fait, plutôt que c'était surtout lui qui l'entourait... Il tenta de se repousser mais une pression supplémentaire dans son dos le retint ; un bras apparemment... Le bras, il touchait directement son dos ? Il était dans la douche avant de finir ici, il n'avait pas de vêtement...

L'horreur lui traversa l'esprit maintenant ; il était nu, entourant l'autre homme de son corps et ce dernier gardant son emprise sur son dos... La chaleur ainsi que le fait qu'il reposait sur lui prouvait bien que cet individu n'était pas bien plus habillé que lui-même... Il se concentra en sentait qu'il n'avait pas mal derrière, de sorte que l'individu n'avait pas dû profiter de la situation... Sinon, il aurait forcément une douleur dans l'auquel cas étant donné qu'il aurait dû forcé pour pénétrer au travers ses muscles contractés et inconscient...

De toute manière, il était évident qu'il ne le ferait pas alors qu'il n'était pas réveillé, cela n'aurait pas collé à son profil puisqu'il était vraiment amoureux de lui. Cela n'était qu'un maigre soulagement, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir conscience lorsque ce moment arriverait... Il était déjà clair qu'il viendrait bientôt et n'avait absolument pas hâte d'y arriver... Ses intentions étaient clair, alors cela arriverait, mais dans quelques heures peut-être ? Il n'y échapperait pas, il le savait. Il fallait seulement qu'il se fasse à l'idée...

Il pouvait voir que c'était le matin à cause de la fenêtre par laquelle le soleil passait au travers le rideau. Avait-il vraiment dormi ainsi une nuit entière ? Il se sentait d'autant plus misérable, il voulait au moins reprendre sa jambe indésirablement appuyée contre celles de l'autre homme... Le voilà qu'il finissait nu dans le lit de quelqu'un à qui il ne connaissait même pas le prénom, et complètement collé à lui...

Reid décida de murmurer doucement : « Êtes-vous réveillé ? » S'il l'était et le retenait contre lui en pensant qu'il dormait, il aurait une chance ainsi de se séparer de lui...

Il sentit au bout de quelques instants sa main frottée contre son dos un moment en murmurant, visiblement encore somnolant : « oui mon cœur, as-tu bien dormi ? » Il s'était évidemment réveillé il y a peu, sûrement en raison de sa question...

Il dit tout aussi doucement : « Oui... Merci... Et vous ? » Il tenta alors de s'éloigner légèrement, en vain, encore une fois... Il pensait au moins l'avoir distrait avec sa question mais cela était un effort lamentable apparemment...

L'autre homme dit doucement : « Très bien, je n'avais pas si bien dormi depuis si longtemps Spencer... J'en prendrait goût très rapidement. Je ne te savais pas si affectueux la nuit par contre »

Reid réfléchit une seconde sans savoir quoi répondre, avant d'avoir une grimace à la fois morose et honteuse en répondant : « Désoler... Je ne le savais même pas moi-même » Il ne savait peut-être pas ce que cet aveu lui apporterait mais cela était mieux qu'un silence en réponse...

Il rit doucement en continuant à le caresser, en répondant enfin : « je suis heureux de pouvoir déjà t'apprendre des choses sur toi mon chéri »

Il déglutit difficilement pour prendre son courage de poser la question qui le tiraillait et qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait au moins obtenir une réponse... « Je... Pourrais-je au moins savoir votre prénom s'il vous plait ? »

Une exclamation de surprise le parcourut avant de dire : « Oh, c'est vraiment impoli de ma part. Je suis tellement désolé... Je croyais que je te l'avais dit. Appelle-moi Nick »

« D'accord, Nick... Pourrais-je aller à la salle de bain s'il vous plait ? » Il lui fallait une excuse pour se séparer, cela n'était que la seule solution pour se tirer loin de lui...

Il fronça les sourcils en répondant : « Tu n'as pas à demander la permission mon chou »

« Heu... Où sont mes vêtements ? » L'idée de sortir du lit alors qu'il pourrait être observé n'était guère alléchante pour lui...

« Je ne l'ai ais pas rangé mais ne les remets pas. Ils sont vraiment dans un sale état et tu n'en as plus besoin, j'ai déjà tout vu de toi en te glissant dans notre lit. Par conséquent, aucune pudeur nécessaire, et tu es parfait sous tous les plans Spencer »

Reid cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, un peu sous le choc. C'était peut-être évident qu'il l'avait vu nu, mais l'entendre dire à voix haute était un peu consternant... Sans compter ce qu'il laissait suggérer... Il aurait préféré resté dans l'illusion que ce Nick avait fermé les yeux... Néanmoins, c'était clair qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et avait encore moins envie de se lever par ce fait. C'était différent d'être inconscient et d'être vu et d'être debout et de l'être... Il n'y aurait aucune chance pour que Nick détourne les yeux comme il aurait au moins pu l'espérer il y a peu...

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en se sentant glissé sur le dos avant que l'homme, tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait échangé leur position, fut subitement à califourchon sur lui. Il avait fermé les yeux par réflexe en se sentant bouger et n'osait plus les ouvrir par crainte que leur position ne se concrétise dans son esprit...

Néanmoins, il les ouvrit au bout d'un moment en ne sentant aucun mouvement venir de l'autre homme et cela l'intriguant... Il le vit qui restait simplement assis sur lui et qui l'observait. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas à imaginer où leurs corps se trouvaient face à l'autre sous la couverture, il pouvait le voir de lui-même puisque la couverture était complètement relevée de son corps à cause de la position de Nick... Ce n'était certainement pas une scène qu'il voulait garder à l'esprit...

Il se sentait étouffé, étant paradoxal vu combien il était en fait exposé et en sentant le sexe de l'autre homme, qui appuyait sur le sien, commencé à durcir, il balbutia rapidement : « il faut vraiment que j'y aye »

Néanmoins, Nick se pencha et entrelaça sa langue avec la sienne un long moment avant de se séparer à bout de souffle. Ce dernier lui dit finalement en gardant son sourire maudit qui lui rappelait étrangement celui de Morgan : « je vais faire du café en attendant, reviens vite »

Il se releva alors et Reid attendit, n'ayant vraiment pas envie d'y aller mais plutôt de disparaitre sous la couverture à tout jamais... C'était simplement une excuse, bien qu'elle ait servie 2 fois, pour s'enfuir de leur proximité... Néanmoins, il se retrouvait à devoir y aller maintenant par soucis de cohérence...

Néanmoins, cela ne pouvait pas être si mal d'utiliser sa salle de bain 15 secondes, il avait déjà pris une douche et ce serait fait pour au moins quelques heures aujourd'hui puisqu'il aurait inévitablement besoin d'y aller, et que ce serait mieux de se lever alors que Nick n'était pas dans la pièce après tout. Il se releva sur la pointe des pieds en faisant son chemin discrètement en poussant le porte tout aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait fait la veille. Même chez lui, il se promenait toujours tout habillé. Par conséquent, devoir être nu dans un endroit inconnu avec un autre homme dangereusement attiré par lui n'était pas du tout une idée dans laquelle il se sentait le moindrement à l'aise.

Reid regarda avec envie ses vêtements qui étaient tout aussi humide qu'ils l'étaient lorsqu'il les avaient nettoyé et étaient tâchés de savon mal rincée... Au moins, il ne mentait pas, ils n'étaient vraiment plus en bon état hormis l'odeur forte de propreté qu'ils dégageaient... N'empêche qu'il aurait vraiment préféré les mettre peu importe combien déplorable pouvait être l'état juste pour ne plus être si exposé, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas...

Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire avant de refaire son chemin tout aussi rapidement pour s'entasser de nouveau sous la douillette. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir y rester pour le reste de ses jours...

Nick revint avec un plateau portant deux cafés et le même nombre de muffins... Reid détourna les yeux, n'ayant aucune envie de détailler davantage sa nudité et voulant cruellement lui lancer un drap pour la fierté qu'il avait à se promener nu.

Pourquoi lui rappelait-il tant Morgan ? En fait, il n'avait jamais vu ce dernier se promener nu, ce qui était plutôt évident mais enfin. Cependant, il avait tout de même un côté exhibitionniste, soulevant son chandail dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et portant toujours ses chandails à manches courtes serrés pour mettre de l'avant ses muscles... C'était certainement une forme légère du problème, mais le physique de cet homme lui faisait tellement penser à lui... Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Morgan, il ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Il espérait juste que Morgan puisse un jour tourner la page...

Il sentit le drap soulevé de nouveau et le matelas s'affaisser légèrement sous le poids du nouveau venu, et il se poussa autant sur le côté qu'il le pouvait en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le mur. Il n'avait pas envie de boire du café et encore moins de manger. Comment ce Nick pouvait-il même penser qu'il avait faim ?

Reid sursauta en entendant ce dernier dire : « Spencer, allez... Ne sois pas timide »

Ce dernier répondit doucement, se sentant presque comme un gamin à qui le parent veut le forcer à manger en rouspétant pour rien : « Je ne déjeune pas le matin » Cela n'était pas un mensonge, en fait, il ne le faisait vraiment que très rarement...

Nick posa une main sur sa joue en lui disant : « Cela doit être pour ça que tu es si mince. Allez, prend-en au moins un peu et bois ton café, tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'en bois pas »

Reid acquiesça de dépit, cela allait vraiment être une longue journée...

...

Comme vous pouvez l'avoir remarqué, je ne suis pas très forte dans les enquêtes disons alors je mettrai probablement le reste de l'équipe en attente d'une piste dans le prochain chapitre de sorte qu'ils ne feront plus beaucoup partie de l'histoire pendant quelques chapitres, le temps que je fais vivre à Reid ce que j'ai en tête. (Ils seront peut-être là à un autre moment après pour montrer leur état d'esprit mais sinon ils seront tranquilles durant un moment, en entendant que je décide quoi faire exactement. Bref, ils ne seront pas aussi présent) J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ! :)

Comme je le disais ci-haut je n'aurai probablement pas le temps de faire un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je me suis déjà mise en retard en faisant celui-ci maintenant mais comme je n'avais pas prévenu au dernier chapitre que cela pourrait prendre beaucoup plus de temps qu'à l'habitude, j'ai préféré prendre le temps de l'écrire :)

Ps : J'apprécie toujours autant vos reviews ;) Merci de continuer de me suivre ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Salut! Milles excuses pour le délai. Je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire pour ceux qui se demandaient peut-être...Nous avons une période politique quelque peu compliquée là où je vis... Entre les grèves des enseignants et celles de notre syndicat étudiant, et la session arrivant à sa fin, la plupart des dates d'examen finaux et travaux à remettre ont été devancées et tout arrivant en même temps, je n'avais plus une seconde à moi (longue histoire compliquée que je vous épargnerai XD) alors disons que j'ai été bien occupée...

Étant donné que je n'ai pas de cours cette semaine, et seulement 2 examens la semaine prochaine (et après c'est les vacances, yeah!) je devrais pouvoir reprendre un rythme régulier, 1 ou 2 chapitres par semaines jusqu'à la fin.

Par-dessus cela, j'ai eu un petit syndrome de la page blanche, car je me suis rendu compte ces dernières semaines que mon plan de ce que je comptais faire à Reid ne fonctionnera pas avec mon « gentil » suspect... Alors je garde cette idée pour une prochaine fois et je compense avec une autre idée que je traine depuis un bout de temps mais que je ne pensais jamais réaliser.

Il s'agit d'une idée un peu plus étrange... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même mais bon... Les sous idées ne sont évidemment pas à moi (je ne suis pas si créative XD) J'expliquerai cela un peu plus à la fin du chapitre lorsque vous saurez ce que c'est :)

Merci d'être toujours là ^^

Avertissement : scènes sexuellement explicites au cours de cette idée... Si vous n'aimez pas, juste arrêter de lire quand vous trouvez que cela devient trop dérangeant :)

...

Une fois au bureau, l'équipe se réunit dans la salle de conférence. Après avoir resserré du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient le profil du ravisseur de Reid à partir des lettres et de leur rencontre avec lui, ils en étaient toujours à 67 noms possibles et ils ont donnés cette liste à Garcia pour creuser sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir sur ces derniers, le portrait-robot qu'ils avaient fait auparavant n'ayant obtenu aucune concordance avec les dossiers de ces suspects vu l'ancienneté des photos dans les dossiers.

Bien entendu, Garcia n'avait auparavant pas pu remonter à l'adresse IP ni trouver un indice quelconque à propos de l'identité de l'expéditeur de ces messages. Elle se dévouait corps et âme pour aider à trouver une piste quelconque bien qu'elle n'avançait qu'à pas de tortue.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient donc à faire était d'attendre d'obtenir quelque chose...

...

Après que Nick ait quitté la pièce pour rapporter le plateau dans la cuisine et faire la vaisselle, Reid se roula sur son côté en se demandant à quoi se résumerait son « séjour » dans cette jolie petite maison... Néanmoins, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser et il mit ses idées de côtés et se concentra plutôt sur les environs. Cette maison semblait vraiment être au milieu de nulle part, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, n'ayant pas été conscient durant le trajet. Ils auraient pu rouler en voiture durant de nombreuses heures et il ne s'en aurait pas aperçu... Qui sait, peut-être auraient-ils même traverser jusqu'à atteindre un autre état ?

Il soupira, se disant qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer d'avancer des théories, qu'il finirait sûrement mort dans ce lit que ce soit prochainement ou dans 10 ans. Il frissonna à cette idée, n'ayant aucune envie d'y rester si longtemps... Néanmoins, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Lorsqu'il avait visité la maison, l'homme avait mis une serrure sur la porte de l'intérieur qui l'empêcherait de sortir sans la combinaison, et puis il avait remarqué que les tiroirs de la cuisine avaient une protection pour l'empêcher de prendre quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu lui servir d'arme.

Ne lui restait donc qu'à briser une fenêtre et s'enfuir en courant entièrement nu dans ce milieu inconnu, ce qu'il ne ferait jamais. Non seulement par question de dignité, mais également car cela n'aurait probablement comme conséquence de faire empirer tout cela, s'il se faisait rattraper ou qu'il décide de se venger sur quelqu'un de son équipe s'il échappait à Nick.

Ainsi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer le reste de ses jours ici et peut-être même de se marier avec lui si cet homme connaissait quelqu'un pour le faire. Cela viendra probablement un jour ou l'autre, peut-être lorsqu'il aurait lui-même totalement perdu son esprit et qu'il tombe réellement amoureux de lui à son tour pour marquer sa victoire qui sait. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce jour-là qui finirait bien par arriver à un moment ou à un autre.

À vrai dire, il avait conscience maintenant que Nick était beaucoup trop sain d'esprit pour le tuer ou seulement envisager de lui faire du mal. Même s'il lui disait qu'il le détestait, qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, ou encore qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, il était persuadé que cet homme ne ferait que « gentiment » l'inviter à changer d'avis... Nick était beaucoup trop calme pour se laisser emporter par un instant impulsif de rage et le blesser. D'ailleurs, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait fait preuve d'une marque de violence quelconque, c'est simplement lorsqu'il lui avait dit dans l'entrepôt que pour l'aider, il lui faudrait le tuer. Hormis cela, Nick était vraiment beaucoup trop normal pour quoi que ce soit, il ne voulait que le protéger...

Reid sursauta en sentant l'autre homme l'embrasser sur le front, ne l'ayant ni vu ni entendu revenir. Il le regarda s'installer face à lui, puis s'enlacer autour de son corps comme lui-même l'avait apparemment fait cette nuit.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne répugnait même pas à son étreinte. À vrai dire, il ne le trouvait pas désagréable. Commençait-il déjà à souffrir du syndrome de Stockholm ? En fait, non, c'était impossible... Alors pourquoi tout à l'heure avait-il paniqué en le sentant si près de lui et pas maintenant ?

Reid soupira en se laissant s'adonner totalement entre les bras de Nick. Cela ne servait à rien de se contracter en essayant lui-même de se convaincre qu'il n'appréciait pas son contact. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à se comprendre. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a lutté toute sa vie contre ses émotions, ces dernières étaient vraiment beaucoup trop compliquées pour y trouver un sens quelconque et cela était d'autant plus vrai en ce moment.

Ils restèrent enlacés ensemble de manière immobile, personne ne bougeant ni ne disant rien. Reid mit fin à ses tourmentes émotionnelles en se disant seulement qu'il était fou, ne voyant rien à ajouter sur son état d'esprit et ayant désespérément besoin de mettre une réponse quelle qu'elle soit sur ce dernier, cela étant beaucoup plus facile que d'avoir une énigme irrésolue.

Reid se permit de divaguer mentalement jusqu'à son équipe. Que faisaient-ils ? Ils devaient être tellement inquiets... Il espérait juste qu'ils ne se rendent pas malade pour lui ; il savait comment ils travaillent tous durant de longues heures sur certains dossiers en laissant de côté le sommeil et l'envie de manger quoi que ce soit pour avancer ces cas le plus rapidement possible, et encore plus lorsque celle-ci était l'un des leurs...

Il ne méritait absolument pas l'attention, l'inquiétude, la sympathie qui devait lui être dévoué depuis qu'il était parti avec lui. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit de nouveau, et il préféra les oublier, cela étant beaucoup plus simple que de penser à son équipe, ou plutôt, ancienne équipe étant donné qu'il ne les reverrais jamais. Il pourrait faire face à ce qui l'attendrait prochainement et il pourrait le supporter, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait sans avoir à penser à eux...

Reid ne savait pas pourquoi soudainement l'autre homme mettait fin à leur étreinte, sa chaleur lui manquait subitement et il avait envie de se recoller à lui avant de se gifler mentalement pour cela. Il semblait vraiment que sa folie avait atteint un autre palier pour vouloir une chose pareille. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans ses bras mais il aurait bien aimé y rester...

Il sortit de ses pensées en constatant que Nick était assis les jambes croisées à le fixer avec un regard taquin et un sourire béat qui semblait être sur le visage de l'autre homme pour ce qui semblait être depuis un moment. Reid fixa donc son attention ailleurs, se concentrant plutôt sur une boite sur ses genoux... La curiosité s'empara de lui et il demanda : « qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Nick répondit simplement en haussant les épaules comme si cela était évident : « Un jeu »

La réponse quelque peu énigmatique lui fit froncé les sourcils mais Reid ne dit rien, se disant qu'un jeu de société ne pourrait pas être si désagréable après tout.

« Assied-toi Spencer, on va faire une partie »

Reid s'exécuta lentement en remontant la couverture du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour se couvrir en même temps, bien qu'elle ne bougea pratiquement pas puisque Nick était assis sur celle de son côté du lit. Il grimaça en s'asseyant totalement, n'appréciait pas beaucoup le regard vicieux de l'autre homme qui trainait sur lui en même temps qu'il jouait à l'aide de ses doigts avec la grande boite, clairement excité...

Nick ouvrit la boite alors que Reid le regardait, légèrement irrité par les mouvements volontairement très lents de ce dernier... Il sorti alors une autre boite qu'il n'ouvrit pas, la mettant plutôt de côté.

Il sorti alors un plateau de jeu, ce qui semblait être un jeu de carte, un dé ainsi qu'un sablier...

Nick dit alors, son sourire n'ayant jamais quitté son sourire : « il s'agit du jeu de l'oie, tu vas adorer »

Reid fut confus en le regardant et disant : « Ce... Ce n'était pas un jeu pour enfant ? »

Il rit une seconde en disant : « il y a aussi une version pour adulte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

Le seul son qui sortit de la bouche de Spencer en réponse fut « oh... » Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, qu'y aurait-il à ajouter de toute manière ? Il n'avait certainement pas joué à ce genre de chose auparavant et ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre...

Nick le regarda longuement avant de dire doucement : « sors de la couverture Spencer »

Reid grimaça en disant : « j'ai peur d'avoir froid »

Nick roula les yeux au ciel avant de répondre en le regardant plus sérieusement : « Ne me ment pas mon chaton. Tu n'as pas à être gêné, je le connais déjà bien ton corps. » Il soupira avant d'ajouter « Il faudrait que tu apprennes à être plus à l'aise avec lui. Tu es peut-être trop mince mais tu restes très beau. »

Reid soupira à son tour ; on lui avait fait ce genre de commentaire sur son poids toute sa vie et il en avait assez de le savoir lui-même pour ne pas avoir besoin de se le faire répéter deux fois dans la même journée par ce type. Néanmoins, dans le but de se trouver une autre excuse pour rester couvert, il répondit simplement : « je suis déjà... heu... bien avec moi... »

Nick sourit de nouveau avant de dire : « Alors sors de la douillette mon chéri. Tu es trop sexy pour te cacher là-dessous »

Reid se glissa hors de la couverture, sachant qu'il finirait bien par y sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il s'installa un peu sur le côté, les jambes remontant vers le bas de son ventre, ses mains sur ses genoux, désirant encore se cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait bien qu'il savait bien que c'était irrationnel ; c'était tout à fait puéril comme comportement mais il ne voulait juste pas sentir ses yeux trainés sur les endroits les plus intimes de son corps, c'était vraiment trop gênant.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeu qui avait été installé quelques instants plus tôt, se disant que cela devait être le cauchemar qu'il attendait...

Nick secoua la tête en voyant que son amour avait l'air si mal à l'aise. Il avait les épaules voutées sur lui-même et tremblait légèrement, sans oublier qu'il essayait vainement de se cacher subtilement. L'idée de laisser tomber le jeu lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se dit ensuite que ce jeu lui permettra d'être plus à l'aise avec lui-même et avec sa sexualité et qu'il fallait donc jouer cette partie qui serait ainsi des plus amusantes pour tous les deux.

Pour le rassurer, il lui dit : « cela nous permettra d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître avant de passer à l'acte bébé, comprends-tu ? Je l'ai acheté spécialement pour tous les deux, on va s'amuser »

Reid hocha la tête. Il préférait néanmoins qu'il le prenne maintenant sans passer par ce jeu qu'il devinait déjà stupide mais préféra ne rien dire puisque cela serait inutile de toute manière.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il lui dit : « je vais commencer et te donner les explications en même temps, cela te va-t-il ? »

Reid hocha la tête en réponse. Il se détestait de se laisser autant faire, faible comme il avait toujours été. Dans l'entrepôt, il avait l'excuse de vouloir protéger ses collègues mais ici, il ne savait même pas pourquoi, seulement qu'il ne pouvait faire autre chose de toute manière, et qu'il méritait tout ça. Et puis, il fallait qu'il reste conscient du fait que cela pourrait être bien pire ; ce type pourrait être quelqu'un de cruel, d'horrible, quelqu'un qui ne se souciait pas de lui après tout... Il devait tout de même se considérer chanceux que ce soit quelqu'un comme lui qu'il avait attiré et non un psychopathe cinglé.

Nick attendit un peu pendant qu'il avait l'air, encore une fois, totalement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en sorte de lui-même. Il avait l'air de beaucoup trop réfléchir et espérait que ce jeu le sorte de son esprit un peu, se disant que cela devait être terrible d'avoir un cerveau travaillant ainsi sans arrêt.

Lorsqu'il le sentit sortir de son propre monde pour revenir à la réalité, il commença à expliquer tout en le faisant en même temps : « je secoue le dé, et déplace le pion en fonction du nombre obtenu. Avec cela, je tire une carte et doit accomplir l'action écrit sur cette carte. Tu comprends ? »

Reid fut confus un instant en pensant au sablier posé à proximité, se demandant à quoi il servait dans cette logique. Ainsi, il demanda : « Oui, mais le sablier ? »

Nick sourit, voyant la curiosité de Spencer comme un signe encourageant. Il répondit donc : « certaines actions ont une durée de 3 minutes. Cela est pour garder nos actes sous contrôle, éviter de perdre la notion du jeu et s'enflammer si cela devient trop chaud, tu vois ? »

Reid grimaça, ayant préféré ne pas le savoir finalement. Il comprenait bien les nuances dans ces expressions et il se senti devenir encore plus nerveux qu'auparavant. Il hocha ainsi en réponse de nouveau la tête.

Nick s'avança en prenant soin de retourner le sablier. Il poussa doucement son partenaire par les épaules pour le coucher sur le dos avant d'attraper ses mains qu'il maintenait avec l'une des siennes au-dessus de sa tête avant de commencer à lui dévorer le cou en laissant son autre main se balader le long du corps et des formes de Reid. En même temps, il surveillait le sablier du coin de l'œil et c'est avec déception qu'il se sépara de lui après le temps écoulé tout en l'aidant à se rasseoir.

Reid ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de se recouvrir en se relevant, s'asseyant simplement confortement en se disant que cela ne faisait que commencer. Il secoua le dé à son tour avant de prendre une carte et de grimacer légèrement en la lisant. Il aurait préféré que l'autre homme joue seul et accompli tous ces défis sur lui, ne pas avoir à participer ainsi...

Nick dit : « lis ton défi à voix haute mon chéri. Normalement, ce n'est pas le jeu mais je crois que cela sera bien pour toi »

Reid inspira avant de murmurer : « va lui masser les pieds avec de l'huile »

Nick éclata de rire, si cela le rendait déjà un peu gêné, sa réaction avec les autres quêtes sera certainement vraiment marrante. Néanmoins, en voyant que son partenaire avait abaissé les yeux, il se ressaisit et dit en guise d'explication « Désolé, mais je croyais que cela était un peu plus explicite disons... Tu es vraiment trop craquant »

Il fouilla quelques instants dans sa boite, avant de sortir une petite bouteille d'huile de la boite et de la tendre à Reid. Il déplia ses jambes vers lui en se rappelant soudainement de la phobie des germes de ce dernier et dit donc : « Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, mes pieds sont propres et tu pourras t'essuyer les mains sur moi après si tu veux »

Reid ne répondit rien, voulant simplement croire à la parole de Nick selon laquelle ses pieds étaient propres car c'était une des choses qu'il trouvait les plus dégoûtantes vu la quantité phénoménale de microbes qu'ils pouvaient contenir... Il décida avant de commencé à se réciter toutes les statistiques à ce sujet qu'il valait mieux de ne pas trop y penser avant de verser de d'huile sur l'autre homme. Il retourna ensuite le sablier et ramena les pieds de ce dernier vers lui avant de commencer à les frotter en fermant les yeux. Il les réouvrit au bout de quelques secondes en se disant qu'il valait mieux les garder ouvert pour surveiller le temps mais garda la tête tourné pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en même temps.

Finalement, le temps était écoulé et l'homme ramena ses pieds vers lui alors que Reid gardait ses mains en l'air, les doigts écartés, comme si elles étaient atteintes d'une maladie grave qui menaçait de se propager à tout instant. Il avait une furieuse envie de prendre le drap pour les sécher du surplus d'huile, mais ne voulait pas le faire car cela serait après tout extrêmement malpoli et dégoutant, et n'osait pas de lui-même aller essuyer ses mains sur Nick bien que ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il pourrait le faire au début...

Enfin, comme s'il avait compris son dilemme, Nick s'avança et prit ses poignets pour les essuyer sur son torse en souriant.

Après cela, il fit signe à Reid de se réinstaller et secoua le dé avant de tirer une carte. Il sourit, se disant que cela serait l'exercice idéal pour aider son ami à être plus à l'aise avec lui. Il lui dit alors : « je dois me mettre entre tes jambes pendant que tu te masturbes » Voyant ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur face à cela il ajouta : « ne me fais pas ce regard Spencer, ce sera amusant. Et puis, ce n'est que 3 minutes »

Reid avait envie de pleurer, les larmes lui piquaient les yeux bien qu'il les retenait. Il se sentait tellement humilier de devoir faire cela... L'idée même de placer sa main sur sa propre intimité le dégoutait. Il ne se touchait là-bas que pour des raisons pratiques, n'ayant jamais ressenti le besoin de se livrer à ce genre de vice et de devoir le faire devant ce type était encore pire que tout le reste...

Nick s'avança en poussant légèrement les jambes serrées de Reid qui entravait son chemin et s'étendit entre ces dernières. Il mit le sablier à côté et attendit que son partenaire commence à se masturber. Néanmoins, voyant que Reid ne faisant que faire flotter sa main dans les alentours sans même oser se toucher, il prit la main de ce dernier et la dirigea vers son sexe, plaçant ses doigts de manière à ce qu'il entoure ce dernier. En constatant qu'il était toujours immobile et cherchait même à desserrer l'étreinte dans laquelle il avait positionné sa main, il prit plus fermement la main de Reid sous la sienne et la poussa à faire des va-et-vient sur son membre.

Il n'avait jamais fait de « masturbation assisté » avant cela, mais voyant le malaise de ce dernier à l'idée de le faire, le faisant ainsi se demander s'il s'était même déjà masturber dans le passé, il se disait que ce n'était pas trop mal de l'aider à le faire et espérait ainsi qu'il soit plus à l'aise avec l'acte.

Lorsque le temps était écoulé, il retira sa main et celle de Reid en même temps qui avait l'air vraiment gêné. Il se releva et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche dans le but de lui apporter autant de réconfort que possible pour oublier le malaise que ce dernier avait en lui disant : « c'est correct Spencer, tout va bien. Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir. » Voyant l'absence de réaction, il ajouta : « m'as-tu entendu ? » Il sourit en le voyant qui hochait de nouveau la tête après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le faisant retourner à sa place pour continuer de jouer. Il devait se rappeler qu'il faisait tout ça pour l'aider après tout.

Nick attendit quelques instants que Reid se relève de lui-même, ne voulant pas le forcer à aller trop vite, et secoua le dé en ayant l'air tout aussi timide. Il bougea son pion et alla pour prendre une carte lorsque Nick mit sa main sur la sienne « Spencer, regarde-moi »

Il répéta la même phrase toujours sans succès, avant de s'approcher et de mettre sa main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. Voyant qu'il détournait le regard, il ajouta : « Mon cœur, montre-moi tes beaux yeux. Je t'ai dit que tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir honte de quoi que ce soit avec moi alors regarde-moi »

De dépit, Reid lui rendit son regard et déglutit difficilement. Il se sentait vraiment horrible... L'envie de se terrer dans un trou jusqu'à la fin de ses jours était son envie du moment... Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus humiliant, le geste lui-même ou que Nick ait eu pitié de lui au point de l'aider à le faire.

Un peu réconforté par le regard obtenu, Nick dit : « embrasse-moi Spencer »

Reid le regarda, visiblement confus « quoi ? »

« C'est moi qui t'embrasse depuis le début... Je crois que cela t'aidera de faire quelque chose par toi-même »

Il n'était pas certain de son audace mais il prit tout de même la peine de demander : « Cela va-t-il remplacer mon tour ? »

Nick rit avant de lui replacer affectueusement les cheveux derrière les oreilles. Ne pouvant pas lui résister, il lui dit : « bien sûr bébé »

Lentement et avec hésitation, Reid s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme. Le sentant entrouvrir ses lèvres, il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche en essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il faisait, de qui il embrassait ni à quoi que ce soit, se laissant simplement découvrir sa bouche... Il resta ainsi avant de se réaliser que cela lui rappelait celui que Nick lui avait fait à leur premier baiser langoureux, et avec cette pensée, la réalité le rattrapa brutalement et il s'éloigna en rougissant.

Nick sourit, plus qu'heureux du long baiser qui lui avait été et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être surpris non seulement par la durée de celui-ci mais également par le talent que ce dernier, embrassant autant à la perfection que quelqu'un pouvait le faire et se demandant comment quelqu'un avait pu lui résister si longtemps. Néanmoins, cette question lui sorti rapidement de l'esprit, trop heureux d'être de pouvoir être cette personne pour lui.

Après cela, et le visage encore légèrement rouge de Reid, il secoua le dé et tira une nouvelle carte qui lui semblait bien simple, parfaite pour continuer à détendre l'atmosphère. Il fit de nouveau son chemin vers Spencer, glissant vers son entrejambe et posa un doux baiser sur le membre encore dur à cause de la caresse sur ce dernier.

Reid cligna des yeux, incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il semblait que tout ce qui lui restait de dignité était parti avec le baiser qu'il avait lui-même donné à Nick et que tout résidu qui pouvait lui rester venait de lui être arraché avec ce simple petit geste sur son intimité.

Après que Nick soit retourné à sa place, Reid secoua le dé et prit sa carte, la regardant un instant avant de soupirer, ayant largement dépassé le stade de la honte pour en ressentir davantage. Il dit alors : « s'introduit un vibromasseur dans l'anus qu'il gardera pour les trois prochains tours »

Nick haussa les sourcils en le regardant un instant, le trouvant tout d'un coup plutôt à l'aise... Néanmoins, il fouilla dans sa boite et sorti l'objet en question. Il lui tendit et Reid le prit en l'observant attentivement. Il se releva légèrement et essaya de se le mettre mais Nick rit face à sa manière de procéder avant de lui dire « tourne-toi, je vais t'aider »

Reid le fit, n'ayant plus d'amour propre de toute manière à ce stade. Il grimaça en sentant le jouet s'infiltrer dans son corps mais ne dit rien en se retournant pour s'asseoir de nouveau, se sentant un peu inconfortable et essayant de trouver une autre position pour diminuer l'effet du vibromasseur qui lui donnait une impression vraiment étrange, sentant comme si son corps entier subissait les effets de la vibration. Il gémit en finissant par avoir l'effet inverse, le sentant qui touchait un point sensible - ce qu'il devinait étant sa prostate- et décida de ne plus bouger avant de se l'enfoncer davantage en tentant d'ignorer toutes ces sensations qui se déversait en lui et de reprendre un peu de maitrise de soi.

L'autre homme sourit en le regardant se tortiller, ne pouvant se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui par ce fait, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier gémisse légèrement et se fige totalement l'espèce d'un instant. Il retenu son envie de rire en devinant l'endroit où le vibromasseur était arrivé, ayant vu la palpitation du membre de Reid qui était de nouveau totalement dur à ce contact, et décida de se concentrer de nouveau sur le jeu avant d'avoir envie de lui sauter dessus pour soulager leurs désirs à tous les deux.

Il prit sa carte et la regarda, se demandant si le jeu n'était pas truqué pour obtenir de telles objectifs dans un sens comme celui-ci. Il dit alors à voix haute pour son ami : « installez les pinces vibrantes à mamelons sur votre partenaire qu'il gardera pour le prochain tour »

Reid fronça les sourcils avant de dire : « je croyais que ce genre de chose était davantage populaire chez les femmes »

« Les hommes aussi ont des mamelons chéris, ces jouets sont pour les deux sexes »

Reid haussa les épaules en se demandant pourquoi c'était lui qui se retrouvait à récolter de tous les vibrateurs, et aussi du pourquoi ce jeu contenait des objectifs de chose à se faire à soi-même et d'autres à faire à son partenaire... Néanmoins, c'était évident que c'était simplement pour le plaisir du jeu et qu'il n'y avait pas davantage de sens à cela.

Il gémit légèrement en sentant que Nick était déjà pencher sur lui en train d'en installer une. Il regarda et vit que ses mamelons étaient déjà bien pointés et détestait subitement son corps d'être aussi réactif. Non seulement y avait-il en bas que son corps réagissait vivement à la situation avec lui mais voilà qu'en plus, ses mamelons l'étaient également tout autant...

Après avoir réussi à installer correctement la première pince à mamelon sur son ami, Nick attrapa l'autre et se tourna un peu pour faire subir le même traitement à l'autre. Cela était facile puisque ses mamelons étaient déjà pointés depuis un long moment, soit depuis le premier tour où il avait passé sa main sur son corps et qu'il n'avait donc même pas besoin de les toucher pour obtenir cet effet. Ils semblaient tellement sensibles pour lui, réagissant à la moindre caresse, que ce soit dans l'entrepôt ou tout à l'heure. L'envie de les sucer étaient enivrantes ; ils ressemblaient tellement à de petites cerises toutes roses priant pour se faire grignoter...

Il continua de serrer les petites vis autour de son deuxième mamelon avant qu'une lamentation de Reid le sorti de ses pensées, le faisant réaliser qu'il était presque en train de le faire disparaître... Il desserra rapidement un peu la pince en décidant de permettre à sa langue de donner un petit soulagement de la douleur qu'il avait involontairement occasionné. De plus, les pinces qui confinait ses mamelons lui offrant une vue d'une telle sensualité qu'il était de toute manière impossible d'y résister.

Il alluma la vibration à l'aide de la télécommande en commençant par le niveau le plus faible, et glissa sa langue sur son mamelon en sentant les légères vibrations se propager sur sa langue. Il augmenta légèrement le niveau en continuant de promener sa langue sur le bout complètement durci et qui semblait presque essayer de continuer de croître de désir malgré la pince qui le coinçait dans la petite surface contenue entre les deux vis... Il entendit un autre gémissement s'échapper de Reid et continua d'augmenter lentement et progressivement le niveau de la vibration avant d'abandonner son mamelon maintenant humide pour se diriger pour réserver le même sort à l'autre.

Après avoir atteint le niveau maximum du vibrateur, Nick se permit de continuer de trainer un peu pour profiter de la sensation avant qu'un gémissement presque désespéré le fit s'éloigner un peu.

C'était vraiment trop pour Reid, le vibromasseur dans son corps, les pinces vibrantes, et puis la langue de l'autre homme se promenant en même temps sur chacun de ses mamelons... Il se sentait vraiment sur le point de jouir et c'était presque effrayant...

En le regardant, Nick comprit quel était son problème et s'étendit sur lui en le poussant à se laisser étendre sous son corps. Il l'embrassa en donnant de légers coups de bassin entre leurs deux sexes qui appuyaient l'un sur l'autre. Il commença doucement, voulant donner à son partenaire le temps de bien en profiter avant de commencer à se frotter plus vigoureusement contre ce dernier. Après seulement quelques secousses, il sentit son corps devenir chaud et humide et arrêta de se frotter, approfondissant encore davantage le baiser avant de se relever lentement.

Reid le regarda avec l'expression d'un chaton complètement perdu en regardant le liquide qui le recouvrait. Nick sourit en réponse, se poussant un peu pour attraper la boite de mouchoir qu'il gardait à côté de son lit dans l'autre tiroir de la table de chevet avant de s'essuyer et de déposer ces derniers dans la poubelle et de s'asseoir sur les jambes de Reid, le nettoyant à son tour.

En sentant la pression du membre encore dur de l'autre homme contre ses jambes, Reid bégaya : « vous... Vous ne... heu... » Il n'osait pas vraiment demander, il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise de ce qu'il venait de faire sur lui et voulait au moins retrouver un certain soulagement en se faisant dire que ce n'était pas le seul qu'il l'avait fait...

Nick sourit : « pas encore bébé, cela n'était que toi »

Reid rougit, ne voulant pas croire que c'était lui le responsable de tout ce bordel, ne pouvant pas trouver d'autre mot pour désigner toute cette saleté. Il se sentait presque mal que l'autre homme n'est pas atteint l'orgasme comme lui-même l'avait fait partout sur leurs deux corps... Cela lui semblait si dégoutant d'avoir le liquide de quelqu'un partout sur son corps, n'ayant même pas le réconfort de penser qu'une partie venait de soi et décida d'arrêter de penser à cela, se sentant déjà suffisamment sale pour ne pas ressentir le besoin d'en rajouter.

Nick sourit en sentant le sexe de Reid qui était déjà de nouveau dur sous son traitement, essuyant le sperme restant dans chaque coin de son intimité avant de penser à quelque chose qui lui fit légèrement regarder à côté avant de demander : « tu as encore le vibromasseur en toi ? »

Reid rougit encore plus vivement en répondant : « oui... »

Nick parut presque impressionné mais l'aida simplement à se relever. Il aurait pensé qu'il aurait relâcher ses muscles bien avant, expulsant ainsi le jouet mais il semblait bien en contrôle pour l'avoir maintenu malgré tout... Une fois relevé, il regarda Reid qui se tortillait de nouveau et dit : « je crois que l'on peut enlever le vibromasseur de tes fesses, tu l'as gardé l'équivalent de bien plus que 3 tours »

Reid hocha la tête et alla pour le retirer lui-même quand Nick lui fit signe de le laisser faire. Reid se retourna en détestant l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire lui-même et gémit en sentant les doigts quasiment fouillé dans son corps avant de tirer sur le jouet pour le faire venir à la sortie. Reid ne bougea pas lorsqu'il le sentit qui était enfin retiré, ayant encore l'impression de le sentir en lui... Néanmoins, il se décida à le faire en se disant que cela n'était que la mémoire sensorielle après tout et s'assit de nouveau à sa place dans le lit.

Nick regarda les mamelons de l'autre homme qui étaient toujours prisonniers des pinces-vibrantes et décida qu'il pourrait aussi lui enlever, les ayant gardés durant de longues minutes tout de même. Il les voyait qui vibraient toujours à la puissance maximale et bien que ce spectacle était vraiment appétissant à regarder, il avait décidé de laisser son propre plaisir passer après celui de son ami pour l'instant et ses mamelons rougit lui disait qu'il serait peut-être temps de leur permettre de redevenir libre. Il s'avança donc en déliant en premier le mamelon qu'il avait failli blessé à cause de son inadvertance et défit les vis qui l'entravait.

Au bout de quelques secondes où il a permis à ce dernier de profiter de sa liberté retrouvée et de reprendre sa forme normale, il passa sa langue autour avant de le prendre dans sa bouche et de le téter quelques instants, faisant trainer ses dents autour pour le mordiller légèrement. Après cela, il réserva le même sort à l'autre mamelon et retourna s'asseoir.

Reid le regardait, ne sachant pas si Nick voulait continuer le jeu après tout cela, incertain de quoi faire maintenant... Il était peut-être soulagé de ne plus avoir de vibrateurs que ce soit dans ou sur lui mais tout ce qui s'est passé l'avait un peu détourné de la réalité...

Comme s'il avait compris à quoi il pensait, Nick dit « c'est à toi Spencer »

Reid secoua de nouveau le dé et déplaça son pion avant de prendre une carte et de la regardé en fronçant les sourcils. Face au regard curieux de l'autre homme, il lit à haute voix : « va offrir une fellation en position 69 de 3 minutes. Il est interdit pour son partenaire de lui rendre la pareille de son côté »

Nick sourit, comprenant son visage perplexe probablement causé par la position qu'il n'arrivait probablement pas à comprendre ou s'imaginer.

Il aida Reid à se coucher sur le côté avant de se retourner et de s'installer dans l'autre sens. Une fois qu'ils étaient en position, Nick se releva et le regarda qui avait l'air plus que gêné de leur position puisqu'il gardait les yeux fermés et essayait presque de se retourner furtivement sur le ventre bien que la main qu'il gardait entre ses jambes l'empêchait de le faire. Il lui sourit en disant à la légère « il faut une vue aérienne pour comprendre que nos corps forment ce nombre, d'où le nom de la position »

Reid fut encore plus confus en répondant « ah bon » avant d'essayer d'imaginer cela et de se dire qu'il valait vraiment mieux qu'il évite de se demander à quoi il avait l'air en ce moment. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de cligner plusieurs fois en réalisant à quel point le membre de Nick était proche de son visage et essayer d'oublier que cela devait probablement être le cas pour lui aussi.

Au bout d'un instant où Nick avait compris qu'il attendait probablement un signal pour commencer à cause de sa timidité, ce dernier lui dit simplement : « c'est quand tu es prêt bébé »

Avec cela, Reid ouvrit la bouche et alla pour le prendre entier comme il pensait devoir le faire avant d'avoir un haut le cœur lorsque le sexe de Nick rencontra le fond de sa bouche. Face à cela, il le retira rapidement avec sa main et toussa un peu. Il réessaya de la même manière avant d'obtenir le même vain résultat. Il n'avait jamais fait de fellation et n'avait aucune idée de comment faire cela, bien qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment l'avouer...

Face à cela, Nick, qui avait voulu au départ le laisser comprendre lui-même comment faire après l'échec de la première fois décida d'intervenir avant de le laisser s'y prendre une troisième fois de la même manière et qu'il finisse par vomir... Il dit « n'en prend pas plus que ce que tu peux supporter, tu n'es pas obligé de le prendre entier, peu de personne le font »

Pour appuyer son point, il rompu les quelques centimètres qui le sépara du membre de Reid et déposa quelques coups avec sa langue avant de prendre le bout dans sa bouche et de le titiller avec cette dernière. Il le fit pénétrer un peu plus profondément dans sa bouche en l'aspirant légèrement et continua de promener sa langue en va-et-vient en même temps.

En sentant Reid qui essayait presque de ramper hors de son contact, il se laissa un peu emporter et raffermit la prise qu'il avait gardé sur sa jambe pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner avant de prendre son sexe plus fermement en bouche, le poussant un peu plus profondément pour avoir la moitié bien au chaud à l'intérieur. Il le suça avec plus de vigueur qu'auparavant tout en faisant glisser ses dents le long de ce dernier, alternant le tout avec quelques coups de langues, arrachant à Reid quelques gémissements à moitié étouffés.

Nick finit par se retirer au bout d'un instant en constatant que le temps du défi était écoulé depuis longtemps. Il se rassit en notant le léger malaise de Reid et dit donc : « on peut dire qu'on a inverser nos tours, d'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à jouer ce qui aurait dû être ma carte et cela équilibrera la partie »

Reid hocha la tête, en se maudissant vraiment d'avoir l'air si incompétent. Ce type avait raison de le traiter comme tel depuis le début après tout, il n'était même pas capable de faire ce qu'il devait dans ce jeu stupide. Il se rassit en voulant en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque Nick lui fit signe, Reid prit de nouveau une carte en la regardant en hésitant avant de dire : « va tracer un chemin le long de son corps avec du chocolat, en augmentant la dose aux endroits les plus sensibles. Viendra ensuite nettoyer toutes les traces » Cela lui semblait bien simple que d'avoir juste à lui étendre de cette matière sur le corps puis l'éponger ensuite, cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible.

Nick soupira légèrement, cela ne lui semblait pas tellement être une bonne idée après l'échec de la dernière quête. Néanmoins, cela est quand même moins compliqué de lécher du chocolat sur un corps que de faire une fellation, cela demandant moins de technique. De plus, Reid ne semblait pas du tout en état de choc par rapport à la quête. Il fouilla donc dans sa boite et prit la petite boite de fondue de chocolat et sorti de la pièce afin de la préparer.

Il revint dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit pot fumant et le tendit à Reid. Ce dernier l'observa attentivement avant de dire : « ce sera peut-être mieux de le laisser refroidir un peu... »

Nick répondit en s'installant en étoile sur le dos : « ne t'inquiète pas pour moi bébé, un peu de chaleur fait du bien »

Reid laissa tomber une goutte sur le dos de sa propre main pour tester cela et dit en sentant la douleur au contact : « c'est vraiment trop chaud... » Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui faire mal avec l'aliment brûlant, cela étant probablement juste un autre palier pour sa folie après tout.

« Vas- y mon cœur, c'est bon »

Reid hésita en observant le pot puis le corps de Nick et dit : « Comment dois-je le mettre ? »

« Tu en verses partout, c'est aussi simple que ça »

Reid déglutit, se sentant subitement heureux que cela ne soit pas tombé sur lui après tout. Il prit la cuillère en en versant une petite quantité sur la jambe de l'autre homme. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, il traça une ligne avec le chocolat remontant toute sa jambe. Ensuite, il en fit de même avec l'autre jambe et essaya de ne pas trop regarder en en versant sur son sexe, se sentant tout de même obligé de le faire pour éviter d'en mettre partout. Il regarda après cela le torse de ce dernier et se demandait s'il y avait une manière de la disposer avant de juste en déposer un peu partout. Il en mit un peu sur ses bras et alla pour mettre le pot de côté lorsque Nick mit sa main sur son bras

Il le regarda avant qu'il ne dise : « tu as oublié mon cou et mon visage mon cœur »

Reid le dévisagea avant de faire comme il lui était demandé. Après cela, il dit : « dois-je l'enlever avec des mouchoirs ou puis-je aller chercher une serviette humide ? »

« Quoi ? » Nick était totalement perdu, il ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. Il n'avait besoin que de sa bouche pour l'enlever après tout.

Reid répondu en ne s'attardant pas sur la confusion de ce dernier : « Pour l'enlever. Il est dit de nettoyer toutes les traces ensuite »

Tout d'un coup, la neutralité de Reid par rapport à cette action lui devint clair et il dit : « Oh chéri... C'est avec ta langue que tu dois le nettoyer. Cela n'aurait aucun intérêt de le faire avec quelque chose de comestible sinon »

Reid grimaça avant de dire : « Ah... heu... Je... Je dois le lécher ? » À cette compréhension, il n'était plus tellement certain de ressentir du soulagement que cela soit ne soit pas tombé sur lui, il lui semblait bien que c'était trop simple au début...

« Et oui bébé. Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà compris »

« Il n'était pas mentionné... Mais partout ? Car il y a une assez grande quantité... »

« C'est implicite chéri. Oui, partout. Mais nous ne sommes pas pressés, tu peux prendre ton temps. Néanmoins, ce sera probablement plus agréable pour toi s'il n'a pas séché avant que tu n'aies terminé. C'est pour cela que je l'ai fait très chaud, je voulais m'assurer que tu ais le temps... »

Reid reprit un peu contenance de ses émotions en disant : « Je n'avais pas compris comme tel... Désolé... Dois-je le faire dans un ordre particulier ? »

« De bas en haut si c'est plus simple pour toi mon cœur, et arrête de réfléchir »

Reid se baissa et commença maladroitement à lécher le chocolat, essayant d'ignorer l'inconfort résultant de la chaleur. Il suivit le même parcours que celui qu'il avait fait en versant celui-ci... Il essaya de faire le plus rapidement possible pour oublier ce qu'il faisait en enlevant les traces de ses jambes et se figea une seconde avant de devoir enlever celui qui recouvrait son sexe. Il soupira et continua à le faire en se détestant encore plus d'être aussi soumis envers lui. Il continua de remonter sur son torse et passa sur ses bras.

Au moment de remonter plus haut, sa tête ne pouvait se rendre à son cou en demeurant dans cette position, étant resté simplement assis entre ses jambes pour lui étendre le chocolat partout... Néanmoins, ne pouvant continuer dans cette position pour lui enlever, il soupira avant de l'enjamber et de lécher encore plus rapidement qu'auparavant ce dernier pour oublier sa position déconcertante et retira ainsi toute trace de son visage. Il essayait vraiment de ne pas penser à ce dont il avait l'air en passant sa langue sur lui, il ne s'aurait jamais imaginé faire cela et encore moins comme cela, avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Une fois qu'il avait terminé, Reid se releva et s'assit de nouveau sur son côté du lit. Il avait vraiment hâte d'en finir avec ce jeu...

Nick s'assit de nouveau, il voyait bien que son ami avait hâte d'en finir et il était tout à fait d'accord. Cette partie était vraiment beaucoup plus longue que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ.

Il brassa ses dés et constata avec soulagement qu'il était arrivé à la case arrivée. Il vit le regard un peu songeur de Reid et dit « ce sera le dernier tour chéri, je fais ma quête et puis cela se terminera là, d'accord ? »

En voyant le même soulagement que celui qu'il avait éprouvé, il fut heureux et prit sa carte. Tenant à demeurer mystérieux pour le dernier tour, il s'excusa pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine, laissant Reid à hésiter en ayant envie de regarder la carte mais ne se résolvant pas à le faire.

Nick revint quelques instants plus tard, demandant à son ami de se coucher sur le ventre. Il lui écarta les jambes et le regarda un court moment, hésitant à comment s'y prendre. Néanmoins, il prit une inspiration et prit le gros glaçon qu'il tenait en main et l'introduit rapidement entre les fesses de Reid, arrachant à ce dernier un bref cri de surprise.

Immédiatement, Nick essaya de faire passer sa langue par le même orifice comme la carte demandait de le faire mais les muscles de ce dernier étaient tellement contractés qu'il lui était impossible même d'essayer d'y pénétrer. Il dit doucement : « Spencer, calme-moi, tu dois te détendre un peu »

Reid murmura seulement en réponse : « C'est trop froid... » Il ne comprenait pas du tout qui avait pu avoir l'idée même de mettre un glaçon dans le corps de quelqu'un et encore moins dans ce jeu mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était qu'il ne fondait pas du tout et qu'il se sentait geler de l'intérieur, ne pouvant penser à d'autre chose qu'à l'inconfort que cela engendrait, et cela l'amenait presque en hyperventilation.

Nick passa doucement sa main sur ses fesses dans une tentative de réconfort avant de dire : « Tout ira bien si tu me laisse faire... Essaie de respirer, d'accord ? » Il se sentit un peu coupable que ce soit la taille imposante du glaçon qui le mettait dans état pareil... Il n'en avait pas trouvé de plus petit et s'était dit qu'en le faisant rentrer rapidement, cela ne paraitrait pas trop...

Reid essaya de le faire, voulant seulement l'oublier le plus rapidement possible. Il sentit peu de temps après la langue de l'autre homme s'introduire dans son corps, glisser partout à l'intérieur, enfonçant le glaçon encore plus profondément dans son corps... Il ne savait pas comment décrire la sensation de tout cela mais paradoxal semblait le mot juste compte tenu de la langue chaude qui se promenait dans son corps et du glaçon qui le paralysait de l'intérieur.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, le glaçon était finalement enfin fondu et Nick resta dans la même position pour s'assurer que son partenaire était bien réchauffé, ne voulant pas qu'il souffre d'une manière quelconque du désagrément de la fraicheur du glaçon.

Nick se retira et jeta un regard à Reid qui ne se relevait pas et l'embrassa avant de pousser le jeu plus loin, se disant qu'il ne jouera probablement pas avec ce dernier de nouveau. Certains éléments du jeu avaient été vraiment très amusants, mais le plaisir avait vraiment été lorsqu'ils s'étaient éloignés du contexte du jeu. Par conséquent, il avait l'intention de continuer sans lui pour leur avenir.

Pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'une douche pour éteindre l'érection qu'il avait gardé tout au long du jeu et qui commençait à être vraiment douloureuse. S'il aurait donné quelques secousses de plus alors qu'il se frottait sur Reid, il serait venu également et l'inconfort du moment serait moins grand, car il était vraiment au bord alors qu'il a senti la libération de ce dernier contre son corps, mais il avait décidé que son moment viendrait plus tard et cela l'était encore moins maintenant qu'ils avaient terminés la partie.

De plus, il ne doutait pas que son partenaire pourrait avoir la même envie vu la manière dont il se tortillait toujours d'inconfort devant lui en restant couché sur son ventre, étant probablement au moins aussi dur que lui malgré son orgasme passé... Il fallait tous les deux qu'il prenne une petite pause avant d'aller plus loin vu tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de la partie.

...

Et voilà ! Merci aux courageux qui ont lu le chapitre jusqu'au bout. Alors bon, expliquons mon idée quelque peu perverse...

J'avais envisagé l'idée d'intégrer un jeu érotique un jour dans une fic depuis un certain moment. Étant donné que je ne pouvais pas faire ce que j'avais envie avec notre charmant couple, et n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre idée, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de le faire.

« Le jeu de l'oie érotique » (il s'agit du nom réel) est un vrai jeu pour adulte. J'ai fait des recherches pour trouver un jeu érotique à intégrer dans l'histoire et j'ai découvert qu'il y en avait des versions électroniques gratuites. Ainsi, je suis tombé sur lui et je l'ai téléchargé sur mon téléphone. J'ai fait quelques parties (avec moi-même évidemment XD) pour obtenir quelques quêtes intéressantes à mettre dans l'histoire mais je l'ai décrit dans l'histoire comme s'il était physique car je trouvais que cela poussait un peu trop loin que Reid tienne un téléphone dans sa main sans appeler de l'aide.

Ainsi, la plupart des quêtes sont explicitement tel que je les aie pris dans le jeu. Néanmoins, je me suis moi-même fait plaisir en modifiant quelques détails, notamment les pinces qui ne sont pas vibrantes dans le jeu mais comme je connais un certain modèle qui le fait, j'avais envie qu'elles le soient pour ajouter un peu de sensualité au tout. De plus, je n'ai pris que les quêtes que j'avais envie de mettre et dans l'ordre que je voulais évidemment.

Désolé si vous trouvez que c'est trop. Je comprends, je me le disais moi-même mais j'avais envie d'en profiter et j'espère vraiment que vous n'êtes pas trop bouleversé et/ou répugné par cela...

Merci ! J'espère vous dire à la prochaine et je suis toujours ouvertes aux critiques ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Salut :) D'abord, merci à ceux et celles qui continue de me lire :)

...

Nick murmura doucement à l'oreille de Reid : « vient, on va aller se doucher » Voyant qu'il continuait juste à se tortiller en gardant les yeux fermés hermétiquement, il mit ses mains sur sa taille et le tira lentement vers le haut, tirant ainsi un soupir plaintif de ce dernier.

Une fois qu'il était relevé en position assise, il passa une main réconfortante dans son dos avant de lui dire : « Bébé, cela va te faire du bien »

Reid ne répondit rien, et n'esquissa pas un geste non plus. Il ne pouvait que détester son corps d'être si mal. Il voulait seulement que Nick le laisse tranquille un peu. Il s'était déjà soumis tout au long de ce jeu stupide, alors pourquoi vouloir maintenant qu'il aille prendre une douche avec lui ? N'aurait-il pas au moins le droit d'être seul pour se laver ?

Nick secoua légèrement la tête, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de jouer au parent mais ressentant le besoin de le faire face à son attitude un peu enfantine : « soit tu viens par toi-même, soit je te traine jusqu'à là-bas Spencer » Il voyait bien que le sexe de ce dernier était rouge et un peu enflé, certainement dû à la position dans laquelle il était confiné en restant sur le ventre et cela était d'autant plus important qu'ils y aillent, ne voulant pas qu'il reste douloureux. Autrement, il laisserait probablement tomber mais il en avait décidément au moins autant besoin que lui-même et c'est pourquoi il était prêt à l'amener de force s'il le fallait.

Reid ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda Nick en constatant qu'il avait l'air sérieux. Il soupira et se prépara à se lever du lit, légèrement frustré de la situation quand Nick lui dit : « tu sais que je ne fais tout ça que pour ton bien, non ? »

Il se retourna vers lui et se rassit dans le lit, un peu surpris de cette soudaine déclaration avant de répondre en hésitant : « oui... » L'envie d'ajouter « malheureusement » était grande mais il se retint, se disant que cela n'améliorerait ni la situation ni comment il se sentait après tout.

Nick garda son ton sérieux en disant : « Alors ne me boude pas s'il te plait Spencer » Il avait entendu son profond soupir et le fait qu'il prenait les devants pour sortir du lit le montrait bien, n'ayant jamais délibérément bouger, tout comme son visage qui semblait un brin frustré. Il comprenait qu'il pouvait être fatigué et n'avait peut-être pas envie d'y aller mais il préférait qu'il retrouve son attitude habituelle qu'il aimait bien davantage. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait au cours du jeu, il ne voulait pas que ce dernier boude et gâche ainsi leur plaisir passé...

Reid fut confus un instant, avait-il lu dans ses pensées pour voir qu'il n'en était pas des plus heureux d'y aller avec lui ? À moins que ce soit le fait qu'il ait voulu le devancer... Néanmoins, il ne boudait pas... Il finit ainsi par dire : « Je ne... »

Nick lui coupa la parole, l'empêchant de le nier : « Oui, tu le fais. Je veux seulement prendre soin de toi. Je t'ai dit que je le ferai dans nos messages et c'est ce que je fais. Je ne te demande pas d'être reconnaissant envers moi, je sais que tu ne comprends pas encore, mais franchement, tu as trop de valeur pour bouder comme ça, Spencer »

Reid cligna des yeux comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment que c'était réel avant de dire : « Désolé... » Que pourrait-il dire d'autre à cela ? Il croyait avoir été discret dans son mécontentement... Il se sentit encore plus frustré contre lui-même, le voilà même qu'il se faisait prendre pour un bébé après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour quelque chose de si stupide. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie d'une douche après tout ce qui s'est passé, mais il aurait seulement préféré être seul...

Nick, voyant les yeux baissés de son ami dit : « qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ? »

Reid le regarda en disant avec hésitation : « Pourquoi ensemble ? Hier, je... J'y suis allé seul... »

Il soupira « Nous avons tous les deux besoins d'y aller, alors aussi bien y aller ensemble pour économiser de l'eau, non ? Et puis, après ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne veux pas prendre la chance que tu te blesse à nouveau »

Reid baissa de nouveau les yeux. Encore une fois, il a agi stupidement et c'était de sa faute s'il n'avait plus le droit de se doucher seul. Il y avait difficilement plus idiot que lui ; cet homme voulait même le protéger contre une activité aussi insouciante que le fait de se doucher...

Nick sorti du lit et tendit la main à son ami pour l'inviter à se lever, et il l'a pris avec hésitation avant de se relever à son tour en y prenant appui.

Nick lâcha alors sa main et mit plutôt ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans une étreinte serrée. Il voulait être sûr qu'il voit à quel point il était sérieux dans son amour envers lui. Il mit fin à leur baiser avant que le plaisir ne puisse prendre le dessus ; il ne fallait pas perdre l'objectif qui était d'aller dans la douche tout de même. Une fois là-bas, rien ne les empêcherait d'avoir un peu plus de plaisir mais il fallait s'y rendre avant cela.

Il reprit la main de son ami et le tira derrière lui jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il entra dans la douche le premier pour régler la température de l'eau alors que Reid attendit assis sur comptoir, en se sentant totalement stupide d'avoir à attendre ainsi l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la douche, comme un enfant qui attend la permission de son parent pour y aller.

Pour se changer les idées, il demanda assez fortement pour que Nick l'entende s'il avait une brosse à dent.

Nick répondit laconiquement : « la mienne est dans l'armoire à droite »

Reid se figea sur place en portant sa main sur sa bouche, il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'ils la partage ? Il était loin d'être assez désespéré pour faire une chose pareille...

Nick ne put contenir son rire plus longtemps avant de dire : « Je plaisante, mais j'aurai vraiment aimé voir ton visage chéri. Il y en plusieurs dans l'armoire, tu n'en qu'à en prendre une. Et le dentifrice est à côté »

Il le fit avec soulagement en étant heureux de pouvoir avoir au moins cela, et seul, cela lui ayant manqué de ne pas avoir pu se brosser les dents hier soir et ce matin. En fait, il aurait sûrement pu s'il aurait demandé plus tôt mais il voulait éviter de lui demander des choses autant que possible bien qu'il n'avait même pas de véritable raison à ce propos, hormis peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de lui demander quelque chose et ne le faisait donc qu'en cas de réel besoin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Nick lui demanda s'il avait fini et il fut obligé de dire que oui, ayant déjà suffisamment plus que retarder le moment de terminer. Il avait bien profité de ces quelques instants de solitude et en aurait bien pris davantage. Néanmoins, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence et c'était le moment d'aller partager la douche avec cet homme, pas que cela lui plaisait d'une manière ou d'une autre, car il aurait vraiment préféré être autorisé à y aller seul, mais tant qu'à ne pas pouvoir aller se rouler en boule tranquillement dans le lit, il avait l'intention de pouvoir se laver sans se déranger de sa présence. De toute manière, ses yeux et sa bouche avait trainé quasiment partout sur lui et il ne voyait pas en quoi sa compagnie dans la douche pouvait changer quoi que ce soit.

Reid entra en refermant la porte derrière lui et retint un soupir de contentement qui voulut franchir ses lèvres quand la chaleur réconfortante de l'eau frappa sa peau. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne savait pas trop comment se placer par rapport à l'autre homme, devait-il continuer à lui faire face ou se retourner vers le jet de la douche ? À quoi Nick s'attendait-il qu'il fasse ? Devait-il faire quelque chose en particulier ? Il décida simplement de rester ainsi et de faire comme s'il n'était pas là comme il l'avait prévu au départ.

Nick, en le voyant qui hésitait avant de se pencher pour attraper la bouteille de shampoing, secoua légèrement la tête. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il ne l'aiderait pas à se laver ? Il était là, il voulait s'occuper de lui, il ne le laisserait donc certainement pas faire ainsi. Il mit donc sa main sur la sienne avant qu'il ne puisse soulever le contenant et dit : « Spencer, lorsque je dis que je prends soin de toi, c'est dans tous les sens du terme »

« Je ne peux pas le faire seul ? » Il dit cette phrase plus comme une triste constatation qu'une question. Il se faisait décidément enlever presque toute son indépendance, il se sentait vraiment comme un bébé. Heureusement qu'il avait pu se brosser les dents alors qu'il était occupé car il n'aurait vraiment pas supporter que ce soit lui qui le lui fasse, il grimaça juste en imaginant la scène. Néanmoins, cela ne rendait certainement pas les l'idée de se faire laver plus agréable.

Nick voyait bien la déception chez son ami et dit alors : « Mon coeur, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une punition. Beaucoup adore ce genre de traitement, je suis sûr que ce sera ton cas »

Reid ne répondit rien, se disant que cela ne pourrait pas être pire de toute manière de se faire laver ou pas, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui restait une dignité après ce jeu après tout. De toute manière, lorsqu'il se faisait couper les cheveux, le coiffeur lui lavait bien ces derniers après tout, il n'avait qu'à s'imaginer que l'autre homme n'en était seulement qu'un, soit un vulgaire coiffeur et rien d'autre... Et puis ensuite... Il décida de ne pas y penser tout de suite.

Nick s'approcha et passa doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les rendre bien humides avant de prendre la bouteille de shampoing et d'en verser une quantité suffisante pour les nettoyer. Il les massa alors délicatement, faisant pénétrer le shampoing partout dans ces derniers. Une fois qu'il était satisfait du fait qu'ils avaient du produit partout, il fit l'étape inverse en les rinçant.

Ensuite, il prit l'éponge et a versé du savon dessus avant de le passer dans son cou, riant un peu quand Reid a frissonné. Il descendit alors plus bas, lui passant sur la poitrine, descendant vers son ventre. Avec l'eau qui s'écoulait toujours sur lui, il ne restait pas savonné bien longtemps, le produit s'écoulait presque instantanément après avoir été sur sa peau.

Voulant continuer son traitement de haut en bas pour conserver une certaine organisation, il remonta et lui frotta l'épaule et puis le bras avant de le soulever et de le passer sous son aisselle. Il frotta alors son avant-bras, son poignet, et puis sa main, avant d'en faire de même avec son autre bras. Il le fit alors se retourner pour être dos à lui et lui pencha la tête pour lui frotter la nuque avant de descendre dans son dos. En sentant ses omoplates qui ressortaient autant, il le put empêcher de glisser ses doigts dessus en lui disant : « tu es vraiment trop mince bébé »

Reid ne répondit rien, se disant qu'il finirait bien par si faire s'il continuait de lui répéter. Il lui avait déjà trois fois en plus ou moins 18 heures ensemble, cela présageait ainsi qu'il allait l'entendre encore souvent dans sa vie de toute manière. Il sentit alors l'éponge continuer de glisser jusqu'au bas de son dos, avant de lui frotter l'extérieur des fesses et de passer rapidement à l'intérieur.

Ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils est lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de l'autre homme se frotter contre ses fesses. Était-ce maintenant qu'il comptait avoir un rapport sexuel complet avec lui ? Cela lui semblait probable, ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait après tout... Ce n'est pas qu'il attendait impatiemment ce moment, loin de là, mais il savait qu'il arriverait à un moment ou à un autre, et si c'était maintenant, tant pis...

Nick, sentant le corps de son ami se contracter légèrement continua juste de se caresser contre lui avant de se pencher sur son épaule pour lui dire à l'oreille : « ce n'est pas encore notre moment. J'aimerais, mais je vais attendre encore un peu, je crois que cela serait trop pour un si court délai. Néanmoins, rien ne nous empêche d'avoir un petit plaisir supplémentaire »

Il entoura alors Reid de ses bras et mit une main sur son sexe toujours en érection en le caressant, tout en continuant à se frotter contre ses fesses. Reid vint en peu de temps dans sa main et vu tous les désirs qu'il avait contenu, il jouit peu de temps après en laissant son sperme s'étendre contre le dos et les fesses de son ami avant d'avoir une pensée et dit : « le gars qui t'a agressé, lorsqu'il te rejoignait dans ta douche, que faisait-il exactement ?»

Reid était encore à bout de souffle face à sa caresse récente et ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport mais savait bien qu'il finirait par répondre à sa question d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il dit donc en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration : « Il ne faisait que me toucher vous savez où jusqu'à ce que... Enfin... Je... Un peu comme vous avez fait mais il ne se... Seule sa main me touchait... »

« Il était donc toujours de dos alors ? »

« Oui, je ne l'ai regardé que la première fois quand il m'a rejoint car j'étais surpris d'entendre quelqu'un arriver mais sinon je lui aie toujours fait dos... Tout ce que je voyais parfois était sa main mais en général je préférai ne pas la regarder pendant... »

« Combien de temps l'a-t-il fait ? »

« Je n'étais pas non plus toujours dans cette maison, j'avais la mienne également et il ne le faisait que s'il n'y avait pas de risque d'être pris mais sinon, un mois et demi »

« Hum... Cela fait combien de fois ? » Sa réponse était tellement vague que cela aurait pu être autant 5 fois que 50 et cela l'intriguait...

Reid soupira avant de dire : « Une quinzaine » Il ne voyait vraiment aucun sens là-dedans, en quoi cela pouvait bien l'intéresser, franchement ?

« Avant que tu ne sortes avec sa sœur, il ne t'avait pas déjà fait des avances ? » Il trouvait étrange que ce ne soit qu'après cela qu'il ait entretenu un désir à son égard...

« On allait tous à la même école... Je l'avais déjà croisé et il m'avait invité à sortir une fois mais je ne pouvais pas. On ne s'était pas reparler après cela... Et je ne savais pas que c'était sa sœur avant d'aller chez elle la première fois... »

« Je vois... Et il t'a fait des avances que tu prenais toujours pour des plaisanteries avant de te rejoindre dans la douche... »

« Oui, mais heu... Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

« Je veux t'aider chéri, et te faire parler de sujet difficile en fait partie. Le contexte pour en parler qui est semblable à celui de vos rencontres occasionnelles est parfaite. Ainsi, tu n'auras plus d'impression désagréable en sentant un corps derrière le tien dans la douche qui te caresse, non ? »

« D'accord... » Il était plutôt certain du contraire mais il ne le dirait évidemment pas. Cela lui semblait même stupide d'envisager l'idée, ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait rechigné à avoir quelqu'un derrière lui dans la douche auparavant, Nick était le premier depuis ce gars et il n'envisageait certainement pas de le faire dans l'avenir délibérément, autrement qu'avec lui ici puisque ce serait apparemment sa destinée. Néanmoins, il pouvait trouver sa compagnie agréable jusqu'à un certain point mais vraiment pas à ce niveau-là, n'aimant pas du tout leurs contacts sexuels. Ainsi, il garderait certainement une impression désagréable même avec lui pour le reste de ses jours dans l'avenir...

Nick s'éloigna un peu en défaisant son étreinte et reprit l'éponge en lui passant doucement aux endroits où il avait éjaculé sur lui en lui demandant : « Est-ce que tu te demandais s'il te baiserait à chaque fois ? »

Reid s'exclama : « Quoi ? »

« Lorsque tu m'as senti proche de toi derrière, tu t'es contracté dans un réflexe. Est-ce que tu avais le même avec lui ? »

« Heu... Je... Je n'avais jamais cru qu'il voulait aller aussi loin avant... » Il lui semblait que c'était évident. Il n'aurait pas dit non quand cela est arrivé s'il savait déjà ses intentions avant...

« Donc, il n'a jamais essayé de faire autre chose avant de te violer ce matin-là ? »

Reid soupira, détestant encore plus vigoureusement cette conversation avant de répondre « Non » Au niveau des questions inutiles, c'était certainement le summum.

Il trouvait assez étrange qu'il envisageait qu'il soit pleinement consentant pour tout ; il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas le rencontrer, pleurer la première fois qu'il l'avait touché et puis Nick lui avait dit aussi qu'il savait qu'il ne comprenait pas encore... Ainsi, tout cela n'a simplement pas de sens à ses yeux et cette conversation qui aurait déjà était malaisant avec n'importe qui l'était bien plus encore, surtout le terme « viol » sortant de sa bouche vu ses intentions prochaines, bien que ce ne serait certainement pas un viol à proprement parlé vu leur pseudo relation mais quand même.

Nick répondit simplement « Très bien » Il se mit à le frotter plus vigoureusement avant de se mettre à genoux pour laver correctement entre ses fesses. Il voulait être sûr d'être à ses standards de propreté afin qu'il soit vraiment à l'aise pour le reste de la journée. De plus, cela lui permettait de laisser libre court à son imagination, pouvant observer l'intérieur de son corps en profondeur tout en fantasmant d'être à l'intérieur de lui en ce moment, comme si son membre remplaçait dans son esprit l'éponge qui y pénétrait frénétiquement.

Reid, qui croyait auparavant avoir atteint tous les paliers de l'humiliation possible en sentit franchir un autre en sentant ses fesses se faire écarter de la sorte. Il prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait même pas avoir un millimètre de vie privée avec lui ; c'était déjà plus que suffisant de lui avoir inséré des trucs, et même de mettre sa langue dans son intimité, mais voilà qu'il ne pouvait même pas avoir un semblant de celle-ci en évitant de se faire découvrir ainsi alors qu'il se faisait laver... Il se sentit encore plus comme un bébé qu'il ne pouvait l'être auparavant. Sans oublier qu'il le nettoyait avec l'objet même que celui qu'il avait essuyé les restes de sa semence, il était probablement en train de déposer des traces de son ADN à l'intérieur de son corps, ce qui ne pouvait pas du tout le rendre plus propre d'une manière ou d'une autre, seulement le salir plus profondément de l'intérieur si c'était possible...

Il maudit son corps vivement alors qu'il le sentit durcir de nouveau. Comment se faisait-il que quelque chose à la fois si simple et dégoûtant pouvait déjà le stimuler ? Lorsqu'il se lavait seul, il n'avait aucune réaction de ce genre, pas qu'il en aurait souhaité de toute manière mais il aurait préféré cela à en avoir en ce moment avec lui... Sans oublier qu'il venait à peine il y a quelques minutes de jouir, c'était vraiment trop rapproché à son goût. Bon, il savait les statistiques à ce sujet et que cela pouvait être tout à fait normal d'être déclenché à nouveau rapidement mais il n'y avait absolument rien d'excitant en ce moment et il voulait juste tenter de se contrôler.

Pour essayer de le faire, il demanda : « vous ne travaillez pas ? » C'était la première question qui lui venait en tête et il aurait bien aimé le savoir de toute manière. Peut-être partirait-il travailler un jour et l'oublierait-il ici ? Il n'y croyait pas mais il voulait au moins espérer...

Nick était un peu surpris de sa question puisqu'il ne lui en avait presque toujours posé aucune sur lui-même, si ce n'est de lui avoir demander son prénom. Néanmoins, il continua à s'amuser à sa tâche tout en répondant : « Non, ma famille est propriétaire d'une entreprise importante. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de travailler financièrement parlant. Je peux occuper un emploi là-bas quand je veux mais bon »

« Donc, les hommes qui retenaient mes collègues, ce n'était vraiment que des amis ? » Il aurait cru que cela aurait été ses employés ou ses hommes de mains, peu importe, étant donné qu'ils étaient à ses ordres...

« Oui, seulement des amis mon cher. Je leur aie expliqué la situation et ils ont gentiment accepté de m'aider. »

Reid fronça les sourcils en demandant : « Si vous ne travaillez pas vraiment, comment pouvez-vous en avoir ? » C'était quand même une dizaine de personne qui étaient avec lui à l'entrepôt, alors comment pouvait-il en avoir autant sans travailler ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas où il aurait pu trouver ce genre de contact autrement

Nick leva les yeux au ciel une seconde avant de dire avec une légère incrédulité : « Il n'y a pas que le travail pour rencontrer des gens Spencer, regarde toi et moi, on ne s'est pas rencontré au travail mais dans le métro. » Sachant que cela ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question, il ajouta en guise d'explication : « Lorsque tu te fais des amis, ils peuvent de présenter à d'autres et vous pouvez devenir des amis ensuite et ainsi de suite. C'est donc facile de se bâtir un bon réseau de contact »

« C'est comme cela que vous avez eu accès à mon dossier du FBI et su ce qui s'était passé dans certains cas... ? » Au moins, cela l'expliquait...

« Et oui bébé, j'ai des contacts aussi là-bas. Je leur demandai de me tenir informé de ce qui se passait à partir du moment où j'ai eu accès à ton dossier la première fois. Ils savaient que je ne te ferai pas de mal et ce n'était donc pas un problème »

« Ah... D'accord... » Cela répondait peut-être à certaines questions mais il n'avait pas tellement l'impression de le connaître davantage. Les seules choses découvertes étaient qu'il était favorisé financièrement, ce qui expliquait l'achat de la maison juste pour eux, et qu'il était social, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise... Cela ne contribuait ainsi aucunement à changer son esprit ; il n'avait rien à réfléchir là-dessus pendant qu'il continuait sans cesse de se faire frotter de la sorte et ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre non plus... Ne lui restait donc qu'à respirer et attendre...

Quand Nick jugea qu'il en avait eu assez, il rinça l'éponge en remettant une dose de savon sur cette dernière, puisqu'il n'y en avait plus depuis longtemps dessus. Il passa alors le long de derrière ses jambes, les admirant sur son passage, et se rendit jusqu'à ses pieds, le poussant à en soulever un à la fois pour les laver avant de le retourner et de laver le côté avant de ses jambes en remontant de plus en plus haut.

Il était surpris lorsqu'il constata que son sexe était bien en érection, ne l'ayant pas remarqué auparavant et se disant qu'il était vraiment sensible pour s'exciter autant simplement en se faisant laver...

Reid rougit en voyant la surprise dans son regard s'attardant sur son entrejambe et tenta de se pousser un peu plus loin, suffisamment gêné pour lui-même de cette situation pour que l'autre homme le juge en le trouvant trop réactif.

Néanmoins, Nick mit ses mains derrière ses cuisses pour le retenir en place et leva la tête pour croiser son regard en disant : « tu sais que tu serais probablement moins sensible si tu n'avais pas été privé de vie sexuelle pendant la dernière moitié de ta vie »

« Heu... Je... Désolé ? » Il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire, ni quoi penser de ce commentaire à vrai dire...

Nick comprit qu'il avait mal compris son commentaire et dit alors : « Non, ce n'est pas une reproche mon chéri, c'est seulement triste... Mais je suis content de pouvoir encore te faire plaisir tu sais ? » Il prit alors un bout de l'éponge et commença alors à passer dans tous les coins le plus lentement possible, voulant l'amener le plus lentement possible au bord de l'orgasme

En le sentant commencer à se tortiller, Nick demanda avec une voix sensuelle : « tu veux que j'aye plus vite, non ? »

Reid secoua la tête, il voulait seulement qu'il s'éloigne, il était censé seulement le laver, pas jouer avec ses parties intimes... Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et régulier à chacune de ses respirations et jumeler avec ses chatouillements, il devait fermer les yeux pour se contrôler... Il détestait vraiment se sentir si vulnérable.

« Ne sois pas timide mon chou, je sais que tu es sur le point de venir »

« S'il vous plait... » Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il demandait exactement, étant soudainement trop confus... Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête, il était trop fatigué, il ne voulait pas le faire, il voulait arrêter de ressentir quoi que ce soit, mentalement, physiquement, peu importe... Son corps tremblait, il avait le sentiment de brûler de l'intérieur, la réalité n'avait plus l'air de l'être, il n'avait plus d'impression d'en faire partie. En fait, il ne se sentait plus comme le propriétaire de son corps, savoir que cela n'était qu'un épisode de déréalisation de soi n'était guère rassurant, c'était comme si ce n'était qu'une voix lointaine qui lui disait cela et il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

« Tu veux que j'aille plus lentement ? » Voyant qu'il avait surtout l'air sur le point de s'effondrer, et donc qu'il avait peut-être suffisamment joué avec lui, il décida d'arrêter de le taquiner et de lui permettre d'atteindre sa libération. Pour cela, il prit son sexe dans sa bouche et passa doucement sa langue dessus avant de le sucer légèrement, ce à quoi il déclencha immédiatement l'orgasme à son ami. Il était surpris que cela arrive aussi vite mais se concentra plutôt sur le fait d'avaler, ayant voulu le faire la première fois qu'il avait goûté à son liquide même s'il ne s'en était pas redonner la chance depuis et tenant donc à profiter de chaque goutte sortant de ce dernier.

Après cela, il sentit son ami commencer à faiblir et se releva légèrement pour le soutenir et le guida doucement vers le sol pour l'y asseoir. Inquiet, il lui demanda alors : « Bébé, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Reid ne put que le fixer en réponse. Il se sentait déjà comme s'il n'était plus dans le même monde et le fait de se répéter qu'il avait joui dans sa bouche et que ce dernier avait bu tout cela n'arrangeait rien. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel, cela n'avait pas pu vraiment se passer...

Il sursauta en sentant de petite claque contre sa joue qui le ramenait subitement à la réalité. Il gémit alors, n'ayant pas tout à fait assez repris contenance pour lui répondre verbalement mais espérant que cela lui suffise.

Nick n'insista pas, sachant que d'avoir 3 orgasmes, dont deux à seulement quelques minutes d'intervalle, pouvait être fatiguant pour lui. Il lui dit donc alors doucement : « j'ai eu le temps de me doucher avant que tu ne me rejoignes, on peut sortir maintenant si tu veux »

N'ayant aucune volonté que ce soit pour bouger de lui-même ou pour parler, Reid étira juste ses bras vers l'avant pour lui faire signe de l'aider à se relever. Même s'il le voudrait, il douterait qu'il en soit capable de toute manière. Il trébucherait forcément et retomberait dans ses bras alors il était aussi bien se s'épargner l'effort de tenter de se lever par lui-même.

Nick fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il allait bien, n'ayant jamais délibérément d'aide auparavant... Néanmoins, cela lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir le faire alors il n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde supplémentaire avant de se pencher et de l'aider à se mettre debout.

Une fois fait, il le garda en appui contre lui avant d'éteindre le jet de la douche et d'aider son ami à sortir en attrapant au chemin une des serviettes qui étaient accrochée à côté de cette dernière. Il l'essuya brièvement avant de l'asseoir sur le comptoir pour s'essuyer lui-même à son tour. Il ramassa ensuite la salle de bain pour la remettre en état.

Reid resta plus ou moins inerte durant tout ce temps. Il le regardait faire, mais se fichait éperdument de tout en même temps. Tout ce qu'il voulait était seulement de retourner dans le lit pour s'y coucher...

Lorsque Nick eut terminé, il lui prit la main et marcha lentement jusqu'au lit avec lui, le faisant se coucher et remontant la couverture sur lui. Il ramassa alors le jeu pour le remettre là où il était avant et rangea la chambre. Il se décida ensuite à le rejoindre.

Il décida de lui laisser son espace, ne voulant pas trop le pousser étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans le meilleur état en ce moment. Ce regard si vide lui avait fait un peu peur tout à l'heure, et il aurait au moins aimé l'entendre qu'il allait bien après cela mais son visage était toujours demeuré impassible... Ainsi, il se coucha de son côté du lit et s'installa sur son dos pour sa petite sieste, étant sa position habituelle pour dormir.

Reid le regarda, se demandant pourquoi Nick ne se collait pas à lui... Avait-il même repoussé ce type qui s'était donné tant de mal pour l'amener ici avec lui ? S'était-il rendu compte de l'évidence ; qu'il n'en valait pas la peine ? Peut-être que ce qu'il ressentait envers lui n'était que de la pitié après tout, qu'il trouvait dommage toutes les petites tragédies de sa vie et que cela expliquait tout ?

Néanmoins, même si ce n'était que ça, il ne pouvait pas aider son désespéré besoin de se coller à quelqu'un... Il pensait que ce serait ce qu'ils feraient après tout cela... Il se détestait tellement mais il voulait juste sentir une présence, une certaine chaleur qui ne la repousserait pas comme il avait lui-même envie de se repousser. Autrement, il ne serait que seul ; seul avec son corps, seul avec son esprit, seul avec le monde, tout ça, ne pouvant rien y changer, et il ne pouvait pas le supporter pour le moment. Bien qu'il était bien loin d'apprécier ce que Nick faisait avec lui, il n'avait que lui et il l'appréciait bien plus qu'il ne s'aimait lui-même. Ainsi, il avait tristement besoin de lui, sachant qu'il ne se supporterait lui-même jamais bien longtemps...

Il se sentit à la fois pathétique et misérable alors qu'il rampait lentement vers lui, réalisant à peine qu'il était vraiment en train de le faire. Alors qu'il était à côté de lui, il hésita avant de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il le sentit poser sa main dans ses cheveux pour jouer avec eux en retour. Il se permit alors de fermer les yeux en se sentant moins seul par le bruit du battement cardiaque de l'autre homme sous son oreille.

Il se détestait encore plus si cela était possible par ce geste témoignant de sa faiblesse mais le réconfort que cela lui apportait le compensait... Cela n'arrangerait rien à l'avenir qu'il allait certainement détester mais ce genre de petits moments d'accalmie lui permettrait de les supporter...

...

Chapitre un peu plus court qu'habituellement mais je voyais une possibilité appropriée de couper court ici, alors je l'ai pris. Si vous avez remarqué, j'aime bien dépeindre la psychologie et tout cela a un but pour la suite en fait, car mon but est d'aider Reid (et oui... Difficile à croire non ?) Bref, j'ai une idée de ce qui se passera ensuite et je veux que cela colle alors tel est le but bien que non claire XD

Je fais avancer leur « relation » aussi comme vous pouvez le voir. Je veux faire découvrir le personnage un peu plus au lieu d'être juste l'inconnu prénommé Nick qui fait toutes sortes de choses à Reid hi hi. À ce propos, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle manière de combler mon léger manque d'inspiration en ce qui concerne notre couple d'amoureux (et oui, je les trouve tellement romantiques ensemble XD), je ne le dirai pas car cela me gêne moi-même hi hi. Ainsi, je devrais pouvoir continuer à faire subir des choses trèèèès agréable à Reid ; je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai, mais j'ai bon espoir d'en trouver assez pour faire 2 autres chapitres avec des petites discussions comprises bien sûr ! Ensuite, je ferai évoluer l'histoire évidemment.

À mon avis, l'histoire fera entre 10 et 12 chapitres. Bien entendu, je ne suis jamais certaine à ce propos, mais avec mon petit syndrome de la page blanche sur cette histoire, je ne crois pas que je ferai vraiment plus avec mon idée actuelle de suite, bref.

À la prochaine j'espère!


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le prochain chapitre :)

Désolé pour le délai, il semble que mon syndrome de la page blanche soit un peu revenu...

J'espère que vous pourrez en profiter !

...

Reid se réveilla en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus de chaleur à côté de lui. Il se retrouva en tâtonnant à sa recherche pour réaliser que le lit était vide à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si étrange à ce sujet, mais il soupçonnait avoir déjà pris l'habitude de se blottir contre lui, alors quand il avait constaté son absence, il n'avait pas pu empêcher son cœur de s'emballer légèrement.

Il passa de nouveau sa main sur le côté du lit pour réaliser que hormis là où il était lui-même en ce moment, le lit était essentiellement très froid, ce qui signifiait que cela devait faire assez longtemps que Nick s'était levé. Il aurait tellement avoir aimé avoir sa montre, il ne savait pas combien d'heures avait passé mais tout ce qu'il pouvait deviner était que cela semblait être la fin de la journée, voir le début de la soirée par le fait que l'éclairage à l'extérieur avait l'air bien faible.

Il s'assit en regardant autour de la pièce avant de dire : « où êtes-vous ? » Néanmoins, aucune réponse ne lui parvenait et il avait subitement peur d'avoir été abandonné ici. Peut-être Nick le trouvait-il trop collant et qu'il était parti ? Ou alors s'était-il enfin rendu compte que ce n'était pas une personne avec laquelle quelqu'un aimerait vivre ? Ou simplement qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir quelqu'un pour se préoccuper de lui ?

Il répéta sa question plus fortement en entendant toujours aucun bruit dans la maison. Son anxiété redoubla : il était seul dans cette maison, livré à lui-même au milieu de nulle part ? Il se trouvait vraiment à espérer que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait étrangement pas se retrouver seul ici.

Il soupira en décidant d'aller voir. Il s'enroula dans la couverture avant de se lever en vérifiant la pièce. Il tenta d'appeler Nick en ne recevant toujours aucune réponse. Il vérifia la salle de bain avant de sortir pour voir les autres pièces de la maison. Il vérifia vainement le salon avant de continuer son chemin vers la cuisine.

Il sursauta en sentant des mains se placer sur ses yeux lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la pièce. Il entendit rire et dit en hésitant : « Nick ? »

Ce dernier le fit se retourner face à lui avant de répondre naturellement : « Bien sûr, qui croyais-tu que ce pourrait être ? » Il le regarda qui était enroulé dans une couverture et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement mignon. Il dit alors « on dirait que tu portes une robe »

Reid était à la fois soulagé qu'il n'ait pas été abandonné ici et se sentait en même temps subitement tellement stupide et ridicule. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait décidé de trainer la couverture avec lui, il l'avait fait comme un automatisme en se levant, comme il le faisait souvent dans son appartement et n'y avait pas réfléchit.

Face à son regard baissé, Nick lui dit : « Ne t'en fais pas, même ainsi tu es superbe. J'ai préparé le dîner. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller et après t'avoir entendu te lever, j'ai voulu te faire une surprise »

Reid se retrouva à bégayé mal à l'aise en retour : « Ah... Heu... Eh bien... Merci... »

« Viens, cela doit déjà avoir refroidit »

Reid tourna alors son regard vers la salle à manger et vit les plats préparés, les verres de vin sur la table et même la chandelle au milieu de celle-ci. Cela avait vraiment tout d'un repas romantique. Il se sentit un peu mal pour tout le travail fait par l'autre homme et dit : « vous savez, ce n'était pas la peine... »

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de lui demander : « Pourquoi ? »

La question le prit au dépourvu et il ne sut quoi y répondre. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il n'en valait lui-même pas la peine... Il ne voulait pas de ses mots réconfortants essayant de lui faire croire le contraire, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

Nick voyait son malaise et expliqua : « tu avais l'air fatigué, tu as des heures de sommeil à rattraper. On ne dirait même pas que tu avais fermé l'œil durant les dernières semaines. Je suis sûr que tu en avais besoin chéri. De plus, tout le plaisir est vraiment pour moi » Il passa alors derrière Reid et le guida jusqu'à la table la salle à manger en tirant une chaise pour lui et en l'aidant à s'y asseoir. Il alla ensuite prendre sa place à côté de lui.

Reid dit timidement : « merci » avant de se découvrir le haut du corps. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris la couverture finalement, il trouvait vraiment qu'il faisait frais dans la pièce et se retrouva à la placer aussi haute qu'il ne pouvait même s'il se sentait encore plus que ridicule en le faisant.

Il regarda ensuite nerveusement le dessin qui s'offrait à lui. Il se trouvait vraiment dans l'inconnu même dans cette chose aussi simple que de partager ainsi un repas même s'il avait fait cela si souvent avec l'équipe. Cela semblait à la fois si semblable et si différent aujourd'hui, certainement à cause du contexte qui lui était inconnu.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'il ne savait pas comment agir, Nick prit son verre de vin et lui fit signe d'en faire de même avant de trinquer et de lui dire de commencer à manger. Reid ne savait pas quoi faire pendant le repas où ils mangeaient tranquillement mais l'absence de conversation le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise que le repas lui-même alors il lui dit la première chose plus ou moins censée qu'il arrivait à penser : « cuisinez-vous souvent ? »

« Oh, oui. J'ai appris quand j'étais enfant avec ma grand-mère. Mes parents travaillaient beaucoup alors c'est essentiellement elle qui m'a élevé et il s'avérait que j'adorai ça. Cela est resté une de mes passions »

« Ah, d'accord... » Au bout d'un moment de réflexion, il demanda : « Êtes-vous toujours proche de votre famille ? »

« Ma grand-mère est morte d'une crise cardiaque il y a plus de 10 ans. Quant à mes parents, la relation est un peu plus difficile car je leur en aie souvent voulu d'avoir fait passer leur travail pour l'entreprise avant moi quand j'étais enfant, mais on a quand même gardé un bon contact. Si tu te demandes, ils ne sont pas inquiets de mon absence, je leur aie parlé de mon projet de me retirer dans cette maison avec mon petit ami, je sais que notre relation n'est pas aussi simple mais bon, je n'allais pas commencer toutes les explications. »

Reid hocha la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi y répondre. Une part de lui était soulagé pour lui que sa famille ne soit pas trop inquiète à son sujet au moins mais... Il ne savait pas trop quoi y penser d'autre...

Nick demanda au bout d'un moment : « Et toi ? »

Il répondit confusément : « Moi ? »

« Oui, toi, ta famille je veux dire »

« Ah... Heu... Je ne suis pas vraiment en contact »

« Pourquoi ? »

Reid se sentait encore plus stupide d'avoir engagé la conversation finalement. Son but était uniquement d'oublier son malaise et il se retrouvait pire qu'à la case départ maintenant. Ce n'était décidément pas le genre de sujet qu'il avait envie de parler avec lui... Il finit par dire : « Heu... Je vous aie dit dans notre correspondance que c'était un peu compliquée. Est-ce important ? »

« Je t'ai répondu à propos de ma famille chéri. On apprend à se connaître, non ? »

Il prit une inspiration avant de se mettre à expliquer rapidement : « Mon père a quitté la maison lorsque j'avais 10 ans et ma mère est schizophrène. Je l'ai fait interné avant de partir de Las Vegas car elle ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'elle-même, et que je ne pourrais plus le faire... Disons que les autres membres de sa famille m'en ont voulu pour cela alors mes derniers contacts avec eux remontent à l'enfance. J'ai un contact avec ma mère de temps en temps mais cela est devenu plutôt rare »

Il prit quelques instants pour discerner les informations données puisque Reid avait parlé très rapidement et que son discours était légèrement confus avant de dire au bout d'un moment : « Oh... wow... Très compliqué en effet. Donc, c'est toi qui t'es occupé d'elle depuis tes 10 ans ou tu as eu de l'aide ? »

« Non, j'étais seul... »

Il réfléchit au fait qu'il avait mentionné demeurer chez sa petite amie assez régulièrement avant de demander : « Mais si tu t'occupais d'elle, comment pouvais-tu rester chez ta petite amie... ? »

Reid se mordit les lèvres, aimant encore moins le sujet qu'auparavant avant de se décider à expliquer : « La schizophrénie n'est pas une maladie constante, elle connait des hauts et des bas... Lorsqu'elle avait une mauvaise période, je m'enfermais à la maison avec elle pour gérer car je ne voulais pas la laisser seule avec son épisode de peur qu'elle ne se blesse mais lorsque son état était stable, j'étais normal, j'allais en cours... C'est pour cela qu'adolescent, je pouvais rester chez mon amie, tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'appeler ma mère pour la vérifier... »

Nick réfléchit sur tout cela avant de dire : « Est-ce pour cela qu'il t'était si difficile d'accepter que je prenne soin de toi, au point même que l'ai dû aller te chercher ? C'est car tu as l'habitude de tout gérer par toi-même »

Dans le but d'éviter de se montrer encore plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'est déjà, sachant que c'était vrai mais n'ayant pas envie de le lui admettre, il répondit simplement : « Non... Je ne vous connaissais pas... »

Il pouvait déjà dire que Nick l'avait transformé en une chose beaucoup plus dépendante qu'il ne l'était habituellement, et pas uniquement par obligation. Seulement le fait qu'il ait souhaité qu'il ne le laisse pas seul ici le prouvait ; il avait toujours préféré la solitude et espérait maintenant ne pas être abandonné ici. Néanmoins, il n'irait certainement pas le dire à voix haute, il avait déjà du mal à le croire en lui-même puisqu'il espérait le contraire à peine plus tôt dans la journée.

Nick secoua légèrement la tête à cette réponse en se rappelant bien des quelques fois où il avait écrit la même chose dans leur correspondance. Il répondit alors : « C'est pour cela que l'on discute chéri. Je t'ai dit que je ne te connais personnellement que par ce que tu m'as dit à ton sujet. Je dois dire avoir triché quant à tes goûts que je connais bien car je voulais être sûr que la maison te plairait mais sinon je ne sais que ce que tu veux bien me dire. On apprend à se faire confiance mutuellement, non ? »

Reid hocha la tête en ne sachant pas quoi répondre ; pouvoir lui accorder sa confiance était quelque chose qu'il n'envisagerait certainement jamais de faire.

Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il n'était même pas certain d'avoir déjà fait confiance à quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il avait appris à garder ses réserves durant son enfance avec tout le monde. Il pouvait dire quelques petites choses moyennement personnel ici aux autres mais il n'avait jamais osé parler avec quelqu'un à cœur ouvert ; au moment de faire obligatoirement des confidences, il préférait opter pour ce que les autres savaient déjà, ou encore passer par l'évidence. Les seules fois où il avait essayé de s'ouvrir davantage, il l'avait regretté alors il avait préféré se mettre à enterrer tout élément de sa vie personnelle comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie auparavant.

Cela avait atteint une telle ampleur aujourd'hui qu'il parlait davantage à ses poissons qu'à l'équipe, aquarium qu'il avait acheté il y a quelques années après que Blake ait quitté l'équipe. Après son départ de son appartement, il s'était rappelé que les relations humaines ne servaient absolument à rien. Si elle n'avait pas développé ce lien presque maternel envers lui, elle n'aurait pas été si mal après la fusillade et cela ne lui aurait pas enlever tout son travail acharné pour obtenir cette place dans cette équipe qu'elle n'aura gardé que 2 ans finalement à cause de lui.

Il s'était déjà éloigné au fil du temps des autres mais son départ avait vraiment tout intensifié. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à des poissons en entretenant un lien avec eux et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus fuir loin de lui, puisqu'ils étaient enfermés dans leur bocal. Il aimait croire aussi qu'il pouvait prendre soin d'eux, même si ce n'était finalement même pas le cas puisqu'il se retrouvait à les abandonner. Il aurait dû les donner dès qu'il savait qu'il risquait d'être enlevé. Il doutait que l'équipe - si cela leur avait même traverser l'esprit de le faire vu à quel point cela semblait absurde - continuerait de les nourrir après plusieurs années ou s'ils prendraient la peine de faire le changement d'eau aux moments venus.

Il espérait qu'ils ne les tiendraient pas responsables pour ses choix, mais en même temps, il ne pourrait pas leur en vouloir même s'ils décidaient de laisser mourir ses poissons pour se venger de lui et de tous les secrets qu'il avait gardés durant toutes ces années ainsi révélés par toute cette histoire. Il les avait tous trahis de toute manière et ne méritait absolument pas qu'ils prennent soin de quelque chose ayant un lien de près ou de loin avec lui-même.

Quant à Nick, bien qu'il voulait le garder près de lui égoïstement, et ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui souhaiter de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et qu'il se retrouve blessé par sa faute. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire de mal - sachant qu'il ne faisait que ce qu'il pensait être nécessaire pour prendre soin de lui - et ce serait inévitable avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Reid ne se rendit pas compte que tout ce qu'il faisait était de fixer le reste de l'assiette devant lui depuis plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre Nick se racler la gorge pour le sortir de ses réflexions. Il leva alors ses yeux vers l'autre homme pour se rendre compte qu'il avait terminé son repas et semblait sceptique quant à sa profonde concentration vers son plat.

Se sentant un peu coupable de l'attention attirée, il dit doucement : « puis-je ? » en faisant signe à la table pour signaliser qu'il voulait parler de la desservir. Il détestait se sentir si inutile et voulait au moins pouvoir faire quelque chose, même si cela était aussi simple que de pouvoir desservir et de faire la vaisselle. Ainsi, il pourrait au moins se donner l'impression de fournir un petit quelque chose en retour pour toutes les peines que Nick avait déjà pris pour lui et le mal qu'il pourrait éventuellement lui faire en sa présence.

Non vraiment surpris que son ami ne voulait pas encore tout à fait le laisser prendre soin de lui, il répondit : « Spencer, tu sais déjà que... »

Reid le coupa avant qu'il ne continue en disant un peu émotivement : « Je sais » Un peu surpris de sa propre attitude, il prit alors une inspiration avant de dire un peu plus calmement : « Je veux dire ; je sais... mais s'il vous plait, j'aimerais pouvoir le faire... » Il se sentait vraiment ridicule à mendier pour pouvoir le faire mais bon...

Nick haussa les épaules avant de dire : « très bien, tu peux si cela peut te faire plaisir » Il pouvait bien voir par son attitude qu'il y tenait vraiment et ne voulait pas lui refuser si cela signifiait également qu'il commençait à devenir plus à l'aise dans la maison.

Reid se leva quasiment immédiatement en ajustant sa couverture pour desservir les plats et les apporter dans la cuisine avant d'en faire de même avec les coupes et la bouteille de vin. En observant tous les tiroirs verrouillés et rien à porter de main pouvant servir, il se retourna vers la salle à manger, en regardant Nick pour lui demander : « auriez-vous quelque chose pour reboucher la bouteille ? »

« Laisse-là sur le comptoir, on la finira plus tard »

Reid fit comme il était demandé en se demandant pourquoi il parlait de la finir plus tard... Néanmoins, il ne s'y attarda pas et s'installa devant l'évier pour commencer à faire la vaisselle.

Nick l'observa durant un moment jusqu'à ce que son ami commence à nettoyer les plats, et ne pouvant pas y résister, il se leva en sa direction avant de se glisser derrière lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « sais-tu que tu es vraiment sexy ? » Il lui posa alors de doux baisers dans le cou alors que Reid ne put s'empêcher de frémir en réponse tout en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, se disant que cela n'était pas vraiment le moment de briser quelque chose

Nick continua ainsi son traitement dans son cou jusqu'à finir par dire : « que dirais-tu d'un spa, bébé ? » Il était prêt à passer à l'acte avec lui maintenant ; il trouvait que cela était le moment idéal et avait comme idée de le détendre avant et pendant ce temps, ne voulant aucunement lui faire de mal d'une manière ou d'une autre... Il le sentait prêt maintenant qu'il n'essayait plus du tout de se tortiller sous son contact comme il avait toujours autrefois essayé de faire, tout comme le fait qu'il s'était consciemment rapproché de lui tout à l'heure dans le lit. Le spa lui semblait le meilleur moyen de continuer à le garder détendu tout en passant à la prochaine étape...

Reid se retourna en répétant, sceptique : « un spa ? » Il n'en avait pas vu en arrivant...

Comprenant son scepticisme par l'absence de connaissance qu'il y en avait effectivement un, Nick répondit : « Oui. Il est derrière la maison. Je vais aller l'allumer et je reviens vite » Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de quitter la pièce.

« D'accord » Reid se remit alors à sa tâche en étant encore plus sous le choc de tout ce qu'il avait dans le but de leur pseudo relation... Sa culpabilité grandissait encore plus, il ne le méritait absolument pas tout ça. Nick mériterait quelqu'un de bien mieux que lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il souhaitait à quelqu'un d'autre d'avoir été plus ou moins enfermé dans cette maison pour vivre tout cela -car il était certain que la majorité des gens ne le prendrait pas tout à fait bien- mais il aurait au moins voulu pour lui que son effort en vaille la peine, et non se retrouver avec quelqu'un dans son genre qui ne méritait ni gentillesse, ni soin de sa part.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se retrouva à flâner en regardant plus attentivement la pièce. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire en attendant. Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'est ouverte et regarda Nick rentrer de nouveau dans la maison en réprimant un frisson. Il semblait faire tellement froid dehors et l'idée de sortir aussi peu vêtu lui semblait vraiment peu attrayante. Il se demandait comment Nick avait pu sortir entièrement nu sans même avoir la chair de poule en ce moment.

Face au nouveau regard perplexe que Nick lui lançait à cause de l'insistance du sien sur lui, Reid demanda, tout en offrant également cela en guise d'explication : « Vous n'avez pas froid ? »

Nick sourit avant de dire amoureusement : « Pas quand tu es là près de moi pour réchauffer mon cœur »

Reid se retint de répondre quoi que ce soit en se disant simplement que sa tolérance au froid devait être supérieure à la sienne. De toute manière, il savait qu'il le tolérait mal et qu'il faisait ainsi une très mauvaise base de comparaison.

Ce genre de commentaire lui fit douter légèrement que ce n'était vraiment que de la pitié qu'il ressentait pour lui, tout comme le fait qu'avec les choses qu'il lui avait dit dans leur correspondance en soulignant ses défauts aurait dû le faire fuir de lui si ce n'était vraiment que de la pitié, mais il ne voyait pas ce que ce que Nick pourrait lui trouver d'autre pour se donner autant de peine pour lui. Il savait que quelque chose ne concordait pas, néanmoins, il n'avait pas envie de découvrir pour le moment ce que cela pourrait bien être, il le verrait probablement plus tard.

Nick l'approcha en se demandant si son ami ne pourrait jamais éteindre son esprit parfois, il semblait être dans sa bulle tellement souvent. Néanmoins, il mit ses bras autour de lui et lui fit poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'étreignit ainsi en se disant qu'il avait vraiment hâte de vouloir passer le reste de ses jours à ses côtés. Il savait que ce dernier avait déjà fait beaucoup de progrès, plus qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer en si peu de temps, et était impatient de passer à la dernière étape qui souderait leur couple pour de bon tel qu'il rêvait de faire dès qu'il l'a rencontré et encore plus à chaque minute passée en sa compagnie.

Au bout d'un moment, Nick se sépara avant de dire : « Cela doit être prêt. Tu peux rapporter la couverture dans le lit, tu n'en auras plus besoin pour le moment »

Reid, sans même savoir pourquoi, se retrouva en grimacer légèrement à cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore la volonté de se cacher envers lui, mais il la trouvait tellement confortable enroulé autour de son corps et il imaginait difficilement pouvoir sortir nu sans mourir d'hypothermie bien qu'il savait que cela n'était pas logique. Il se retrouvait finalement en même temps soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas de voisin qui pourrait juger des tendances pour le moins naturiste de Nick et où il se retrouvait mêler en quelque sorte. Néanmoins, il fit comme demander et alla la rapporter dans la chambre, tout en se sentant déjà commencer à grelotter légèrement.

Nick avait déjà servi deux coupes de vin qu'il tenant dans sa main et le voyant qui avait déjà l'air d'avoir froid, il décida de se dépêcher pour y aller. Il lui dit alors : « suis-moi » et se dirigea vers la porte. Reid fit comme demander docilement, comme toujours, avant que Nick ouvre la porte en sortant le premier, laissant Reid le soin de la refermer. Il prit alors sa main dans la sienne qui était libre et se dirigea vers le spa.

Lorsque Reid se laissa guider à l'extérieur tout en sentant la brise fraîche, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour. Il n'avait peut-être pas vu ce côté de la maison mais les environs étaient absolument pareil, alors cela lui permettait facilement de divaguer jusqu'au moment où il y était entré. Cela semblait bien faire une éternité maintenant, bien qu'il savait bien qu'il y était depuis à peine hier soir. À ce moment-là, sortir nu en sa compagnie semblait bien être la dernière chose qu'il pensait qu'il lui arriverait, cela peut-être la raison pour laquelle voir les environs aujourd'hui en sachant ce qu'il pensait à cet instant-là semblait presque dater d'une autre époque.

Lorsqu'il se sentit arrêter d'être tiré vers l'avant, il se retrouva à observer brièvement à la fois le spa et Nick avant que ce dernier ne lui fasse signe d'y entrer tout en continuant d'étreindre sa main pour le soutenir. Une fois à l'intérieur, Nick lui tendit les verres et y entra à son tour, avant de reprendre le sien.

Reid ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment s'installer et ayant peur de renverser le liquide dans l'eau en bougeant. Néanmoins, il fit de son mieux pour se forcer à se détendre. Il pouvait dire qu'il appréciait l'environnement, cela était si paisible... Tout ce qui pouvait être entendu était le bruissement de l'eau. Il pouvait dire qu'il se sentait presque bien, car il était encore trop confus au sujet de l'autre présence pour affirmer qu'il était réellement bien mais cela était certainement d'une tranquillité qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans sa vie, et encore moins dans son appartement puisqu'il était parfois pris par le bruit de son quartier ou de ses voisins.

Il se demandait encore plus où ils étaient exactement. Il ne pouvait pas poser la question, puisque cela risquerait de donner des faux soupçons à Nick qu'il pensait à s'enfuir et il ne voulait pas qu'il se méfie de lui. Il voulait garder les choses là où elles étaient entre eux et non qu'il ait des doutes sur lui ou peu importe.

Nick, quant à lui, jeta des regards vers son ami pour lui faire signe de boire comme il l'avait fait au dîner. Il pouvait dire qu'il n'en prendrait pas de lui-même mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, tant qu'il en prenait juste un peu pour se détendre davantage avant de continuer. Il aurait aimé voir sa posture se décontracter également légèrement mais comme cela n'était jamais venu, malgré la situation du moment qui était plus que propice à ce qu'il se tienne un peu plus droit, et comme il avait déjà vu ses photos dans ses dossiers, il ne pouvait pas le pousser davantage et comprenait qu'avec toutes ces années où il ne se tenait de cette manière, cela ne pourrait certainement pas être changé instantanément.

C'est comme cela qu'il se décida à passer à la prochaine étape. Il se força à garder son calme car il était tellement impatient en s'imaginant comment cela se passerait... Il prit alors son verre avant de prendre celui de son ami pour le poser sur la table extérieure à côté. Il alla ensuite se placer accroupi dans le milieu du spa en tirant les jambes de Reid vers lui pour l'amener ainsi à s'asseoir sur la marche inférieure et donc, le descendre environ à la même hauteur

Il l'embrassa profondément durant un long moment, en laissant ses mains se promener dans son dos pour l'approcher davantage. En mettant fin au baiser, il lui dit doucement : « maintenant est notre moment, cela sera probablement un peu plus... acrobatique... que normalement vu l'endroit, mais cela sera la meilleure condition pour toi » Il pouvait sentir son excitation grandir juste en le disant, cela se concrétisait enfin.

Reid fut confus en répondant : « pourquoi ? » en comprenant de quoi Nick voulait parler. Il avait accepté depuis assez longtemps que cela allait arriver. Il avait pensé que ce serait fait depuis longtemps alors que ce soit dans la douche comme il l'avait cru un peu plus tôt, dans le lit comme il imaginerait que cela se passerait ou même sur le sol, il se fichait bien de la manière à laquelle cela arriverait. Il ne comprenait donc pas en quoi cet endroit particulier pourrait changer quoi que ce soit.

Nick expliqua en voyant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'y croire non seulement par sa question mais également par son regard montrant clairement qu'il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de soin particulier : « tu n'as peut-être pas l'impression d'avoir besoin de précaution pour le moment, mais je veux limiter par ces conditions la possibilité que cela ne devienne difficile pour toi. Je veux être sûr que tu restes détendus grâce à l'eau, la chaleur, le calme... De plus, le fait d'être immerger pourra également prévenir les douleurs si tu deviens nerveux ou quoi que ce soit, tu comprends ? »

Reid hocha la tête en soupirant. Il s'en fichait réellement. Si sa langue était déjà passée par là, il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi le fait que son sexe en fasse de même pourrait être difficile d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vu tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait, ce n'était vraiment rien de plus qu'un détail.

Il sorti de ses pensées lorsque Nick lui dit d'écarter ses jambes. Il se demanda durant une seconde ce qui lui passait par la tête de s'offrir entièrement ainsi mais se reprit en se disant que cela n'était pas grave, que ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix et les ouvrit donc comme demandé.

Nick prit place entre ses jambes avant de mettre ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour ajuster l'angle de son corps, le déplaçant légèrement vers l'arrière et lui disant ensuite : « met tes jambes autour de moi, et serre-les car sinon cela risquerait d'être problématique à cause des jets, il faut trouver notre stabilité »

Reid le fit en se sentant vachement mal à l'aise de le faire et tenta de placer ses bras en appuis pour le sol pour se retenir ; il pouvait sentir son poids croulé vers l'arrière et n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mourir noyé dans cette position. Néanmoins, Nick les reprit pour les déposer autour de lui et il se sentit soudainement hors de contrôle alors qu'il était maintenu tel un koala suspendu à une branche.

Il sentit alors le membre de Nick entamé une poussée lente et progressive dans son corps et ses ongles se creusèrent dans la peau de l'autre homme en réponse. Au moment où il le sentit atteindre le fond, ses yeux qui avaient déjà été fermés au début du processus commencèrent à faire mal tant il les forçait en place, tout comme son cœur qui tambourinait dans ses oreilles et semblaient remplacer tout bruit environnant. Il se sentait en train de paniquer et il ne pouvait même pas comprendre pourquoi.

Nick ne bougea plus en le sentant se crisper totalement et dit : « Bébé ? Spencer ? Tout va bien, ouvre les yeux » Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien fait d'avoir voulu le faire d'abord dans le spa ; si des conditions parfaites comme cela pouvait l'amener à paniquer, il n'imaginait même pas autrement. Néanmoins, cela ne réglait pas la situation alors il dit plus fermement : « Spencer, nous pouvons rester ainsi toute la nuit si tu veux mais regardes-moi »

Il décida finalement vu le fait que cela semblait être une peine perdue d'attirer son attention de lui laisser le temps par lui-même de calmer, se disant que cela était le mieux à faire. De toute manière, il était étrangement confortable ; peu importe à quel point le chemin était serré et que son sexe se sentait par conséquent complètement coincé, il était parfaitement bien à l'intérieur de lui et stable grâce à ses bras, pouvant facilement faire fi des ongles grattant dans la peau de ses épaules car il aimait bien l'idée que ce dernier laisse des marques sur lui.

Reid finit par reprendre un peu de contenance sur lui-même au bout de quelques minutes et se détendit légèrement. Il ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction. Cela lui avait semblé bien facile à faire, il l'avait accepté alors cela n'avait vraiment pas de sens. Il finit par soupirer avant de murmurer : « désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas... »

Nick lui coupa la parole rapidement pour l'empêcher de continuer en disant : « Chut... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » Après un moment où il le sentit de décrisper un peu, il ajouta : « Je vais bouger, si tu sens que tu commences à être effrayé de nouveau, tu me le dis et on prend une pause, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, sachant tout de même qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Il alla pour fermer les yeux de nouveau mais Nick lui dit de les maintenir ouvert alors il le fit. Au bout de quelques instants, il le sentit commencer à se déplacer, bien que tout reste lent à cause de l'eau et continua juste à le fixer durant tout ce temps.

Nick se retira complètement au bout de quelques minutes avec un air un peu frustré et l'aida à s'asseoir avant d'en faire de même à côté de lui. Reid le regarda en se demandant quel était le problème... Peut-être que sa légère crise de panique l'avait embêté et gâché tout son plaisir, lui enlevant ainsi son envie de continuer ? Voulant vérifier que c'était bien cela, il demanda : « qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il répondit en haussant les épaules, toujours légèrement frustré « Je vois que ce n'est pas ton truc, c'est tout »

« Quoi ? » Cela était certainement la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre. Rien n'avait été son truc, pour reprendre son expression, dans toute cette histoire et il ne comprenait pas trop la raison pour laquelle il lui disait cela maintenant. Il finit par demander également « Pourquoi ? » en l'absence de réponse

Nick soupira de lassitude avant de dire doucement : « Je sais que l'orgasme n'est pas obligatoire pour tous les rapports sexuels, mais te rends-tu compte que tu n'étais même pas à moitié dur ? Tu as bandé plus facilement en étant lavé que baisé, ce qui n'a aucun sens. Cela est à peine si tu as eu un début d'érection avant de paniquer, et après tu es resté complètement mou même si j'essayais de te réveiller un peu » Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi du tout, et se demandait ce qu'il avait fait ou n'avait pas fait pour l'exciter au moins un peu.

Reid ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se décala un peu de lui en murmurant : « Ah... Je suis désolé... » Il n'avait pas remarqué et en voulait subitement à son corps de ne pas avoir réagi, cela étant certainement la première fois de sa vie que cela était une raison pour le détester, cela ayant toujours été pour l'opposé auparavant... Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas que Nick se sente blessé à cause de lui et cela était exactement ce qui était arrivé ; il était complexé par sa faute...

« Non, ne t'excuse pas bébé... C'est juste que je pensais que notre première fois serait bien, je ne sais pas trop... » Il attendit un moment et dit : « Réponds-moi honnêtement ; as-tu pensé à ton viol ? Cela expliquerait au moins pourquoi tu n'as vraiment pas réagi »

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne pensais à rien... »

Pensant qu'il voulait seulement le lui cacher, il le réprimanda en disant : « Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu me mens, Spencer »

« Je ne mens pas... C'est juste... » Il ne savait vraiment pas comment continuer, il n'était pas particulièrement nerveux jusqu'à ce qu'il sentait que son corps était complètement rempli par son membre... Il finit par parler encore plus doucement en continuant : « C'est seulement lorsque votre...truc... était complètement enfoncé en moi que je... C'est juste... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je... C'est probablement seulement car la dernière fois que j'ai eu cette impression, c'était à ce moment-là, il y a longtemps... Ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est mon corps, je ne le contrôle pas »

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence gêné jusqu'à ce que Nick soupira avant de dire : « j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché notre première fois ensemble... »

« C'est mon corps, rien n'est votre faute, ni à l'environnement. Le résultat aurait exactement été le même si nous l'aurions fait dans une mare de boue avec des insectes suintant de partout et un cadavre en décomposition juste à côté » Il ne savait même pas où il avait pris cette idée, cela était sorti beaucoup trop naturellement et il se faisait peur à lui-même d'avoir pensé à quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Néanmoins, il voulait lui montrer que ce n'était pas ses efforts qui l'avaient empêché de réagir, que cela n'avait vraiment pas été sa faute. Il ne comprenait même pas ; son corps avait réagi à toutes les choses auparavant sauf à celle qui aurait été appropriée, à l'occurrence celle-là.

Nick ne répondit pas et au bout de quelques minutes, Reid finit par rompre le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé entre eux : « désolé, pour heu...ça... »

« Mais non, hors de l'eau, je suis sûr que ce sera mieux. C'est juste que je croyais que ces conditions seraient les meilleures mais je me suis trompé. Ce n'est pas le truc de tout le monde, je sais que tu jouiras la prochaine fois. On ressayera donc tout à l'heure, mais pour l'instant, on va rester ici et se détendre. »

Reid ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il espérait juste que son corps réponde un peu plus la prochaine fois pour éviter de le bouleverser davantage... Il se sentait vraiment mal pour tout cela. Il savait que Nick était déçu de son corps, déçu qu'il ne réagisse pas au moment approprié, bref, déçu de lui tout simplement, et il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cela ne devienne pas pire... Il était déjà suffisamment humilié pour rajouter un problème de ce genre-là à sa longue liste.

...

Bon, pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai fait cela ainsi, j'ai voulu éviter que ce soit trop idyllique et rajouter à Reid une petite humiliation supplémentaire.

Le prochain sera le dernier chapitre tous les deux ensembles... Tous les bonheurs ont une fin XD

Je ferai de mon mieux, mais j'ai du mal avec les idées (comme vous avez pu remarquer), je donnerai donc les informations essentielles pour un élément de la suite que j'ai en tête au prochain et ensuite les choses évolueront.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou :)

Moins de difficultés que je croyais au départ pour écrire ce chapitre, peut-être grâce à Paige0703 qui m'a souhaité que le syndrome de la page blanche ne fasse pas son retour qui sait ? Même si on ne sait pas si cela a un lien, on peut la remercier XD

Bonne et heureuse nouvelle année à vous tous )

...

À mesure que le temps passait, Reid avait l'impression que tout était de plus en plus chaud. Il pouvait sentir la sueur commencée à perler sur son front et d'autres gouttes glissées dans sa nuque. Il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à tolérer l'environnement même s'il se concentrait sur le mouvement des jets d'eau pour oublier son inconfort grandissant. Néanmoins, au bout de ce qu'il jugeait être environ 1h00, il avait littéralement l'impression de frire sur place. Il se demandait comment Nick pouvait encore avoir l'air si bien.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de plus, malgré ses efforts pour le supporter, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus et prit son courage pour commencer à demander pour y aller, mais sa bouche étant étrangement sèche, aucun son ne sorti. Il se lécha donc les lèvres et se racla la gorge avant de réessayer et demanda : « pourrions-nous sortir s'il vous plait ? » Il se demanda brièvement si sa voix avait déjà été aussi rauque auparavant, elle lui semblait étrange à ses propres oreilles.

Nick se retourna légèrement sur le côté pour lui faire face en disant : « bien sûr »

Reid se sentait étrangement coupable qu'il le prenne si bien. Il ne voulait pas trop s'imposer, pas avec toutes les choses qu'il recevait déjà de sa part et encore moins après avoir gâché son plaisir tout à l'heure et n'avait donc pas envie de lui enlever en supplément sa détente ici, mais qu'il accepte ainsi sans même hésiter lui donnait quasiment l'impression de profiter de lui...

Nick se leva le premier et tendit la main pour l'aider à le faire. Reid n'hésita même pas avant de la prendre pour s'aider, se surprenant lui-même en le réalisant mais se disant que cela était probablement à cause de l'habitude. Il sorti alors en se faisant trainer par la main et ne savait pas trop comment mais il avait fini par entrer de nouveau dans la maison. Il avait encore terriblement chaud, trop chaud pour penser à quoi que ce soit.

Nick le regarda en disant d'un ton un peu déconfit : « Tu aurais dû avertir plus tôt si tu n'étais pas bien chéri... » Il passa une main délicate sur ses bras en ajoutant : « ta peau est brûlante, et elle est presque aussi rouge qu'un homard »

Reid baissa les yeux sur lui en constatant la couleur rouge vif de son corps et se sentit malgré lui soulagé que cette impression de cuisson n'était pas psychologique mais réelle. Au moins, il ne s'était pas pratiquement plaint pour rien.

Nick secoua légèrement la tête en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air choqué le moins du monde par la couleur de sa peau. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien et lui prit la main pour l'amener dans la cuisine. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le comptoir avant de prendre un verre d'eau pour le lui donner, recevant le murmure d'un rauque remerciement en retour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa voix complètement sensuelle ainsi mais en même temps, sachant qu'elle n'était pas saine, il savait bien qu'il fallait lui faire boire quelque chose.

Il le regarda prendre quelques gorgées tout en ayant l'air d'avoir tout aussi chaud qu'auparavant. Voulant le rendre un peu plus confortable, il alla prendre un glaçon dans le congélateur

Reid le dévisagea légèrement en le voyant un glaçon à la main. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que ce n'était pas pour la même utilisation que précédemment, soit que ce ne soit pas pour le lui insérer dans son corps. Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, peut-être réfléchissait-il trop fort après tout, Nick eut un sourire taquin en lui disant : « non, ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois » et fut soulagé en réponse, n'ayant aucune envie de recommencer. Il le senti écarter ses jambes et prendre place entre ces dernières et se demanda brièvement à lui-même comment il pouvait bien être devenu à l'aise dans cette position avant d'être coupé de court dans ses pensées.

Reid senti la glace appuyer sur le côté de son cou et ne put empêcher de gémir légèrement de contentement tout en penchant la tête vers lui, cela faisant sans aucun doute beaucoup de bien. Le contraste entre lui et la chaleur de sa peau était pour le moins apaisant.

Nick fit glisser l'objet doucement vers l'arrière, en pouvant déjà sentir le sexe de son ami commencé à grandir contre lui et se demanda brièvement comment il pouvait être si sensible à tout contact sans n'avoir eu aucune réaction tout à l'heure, mais décidant de se pas s'y attarder plus longtemps. Il fit alors trainer le glaçon jusqu'à sa nuque avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il approfondi le baiser tout en faisant passer la glace le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à descendre dans le bas de son dos, lui arrachant quelques frissons au contact avant de le faire remonter jusqu'à son épaule.

Il mit alors fin au baiser et le fit glisser sur le devant de son corps, le faisant glisser sur son torse. En atteignant le niveau de sa poitrine, il vit ses mamelons déjà bien pointé et durci et passa le glaçon jusqu'à celui de gauche pour le taquiner. Il résista à l'envie de refermer la distance entre lui et sa bouche pour le sucer avant de faire glisser le glaçon pour réserver le même sort à l'autre. Il n'avait jamais été autant attiré, si ce n'est dire hypnotiser par des mamelons auparavant mais il lui semblait que ces derniers étaient simplement trop magnifiques, trop parfaits sous tous les points.

Il continua de le faire glisser vers le bas jusqu'à son ventre en regardant son sexe déjà bien en érection. Il le fit glisser lentement le long de son membre avant de faire le chemin inverse jusqu'à ses testicules pour les chatouiller avec le glaçon. Il continua à passer ce dernier sur son membre jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait complètement fondu.

Reid le regarda faire tout en étant vraiment gêné par l'instabilité de son corps à ce niveau. Par sa faute, Nick était complexé à peine un peu plus tôt et son corps réagissait ainsi fortement pour un bout de glace ? Il y avait vraiment un problème chez lui.

Nick se pencha ensuite contre lui pour l'embrasser en laissant ces mains se promener dans son dos pour être satisfait qu'il était totalement refroidi maintenant. Décidant qu'il en avait assez de rester là, et voulant profiter que son ami était déjà complètement excité, il passa ses deux bras plus fermement autour de lui pour l'attirer contre son corps. La réaction était exactement celle qu'il attendait, soit un léger cri de surprise avant qu'il ne s'entoure fermement autour de lui, ses jambes entourant ses tailles et ses bras passant autour de son cou avec son visage s'étant caché quasiment instantanément dans le creux de son épaule. Il plaça ses mains dans le bas de son dos et resta immobile pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter.

Reid releva légèrement la tête en réprimant son choc de ce qui venait de se passer. En ouvrant les yeux et en prenant vraiment conscience de la position dans laquelle il était, il ne pouvait pas se sentir autrement que comme un gamin. Il avait pris Henry tant de fois de la même manière, alors il n'avait aucun moyen de ne pas penser à lui en étant ainsi. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait le voir car il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il pourrait regarder cette personne de nouveau ensuite ; la position était bien plus humiliante que leur nudité respective.

Nick senti le rythme cardiaque de son ami ralentir contre lui alors il prit pour acquis qu'il s'était suffisamment calmer. Il l'ajusta rapidement avant de commencer à marcher et le senti qui se retenait encore plus fermement autour de lui avant qu'il ne repose sa tête sur son épaule.

Reid se cramponnait toujours plus difficilement à lui par une crainte irrationnelle de tomber et n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question à propos de l'endroit où ils se rendaient avant de comprendre qu'ils allaient dans la chambre. Il se sentit descendre jusqu'à se sentir reposer contre quelque chose mais resta dans la même position en ne le relâchant pas. Il attendit ainsi avant de reprendre assez conscience de la situation pour réellement comprendre qu'il était maintenant couché sur le lit. Il desserra alors son emprise autour de lui en étant gêné du temps que cela lui avait pris pour réaliser l'endroit où il était.

Nick ne s'éloigna pas en le sentant le relâcher mais changea plutôt de position en plaçant ses bras à côté de ses épaules avant de refermer la distance qui les séparait pour l'embrasser. Au bout d'un moment, il s'éloigna légèrement en disant : « sais-tu que ta langue et tes mains ne sont pas obligées de rester inertes ? » Il espérait qu'au moins, s'il était plus actif, cela aurait une meilleure réussite que l'essai précédent et puis il y avait aussi le fait que pour lui-même, il voulait sentir que son ami était vivant et non avoir l'impression de le faire avec une personne endormie.

Il hésita mais finit par dire : « Heu... D'accord... Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse de mes mains ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais arrête de réfléchir » Il se remit alors à l'embrasser sans vraiment s'en préoccuper

Reid répondit au baiser comme demander, ne voulant pas le décevoir davantage qu'il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, avant d'avancer ses mains hésitantes sur sa poitrine pour le toucher du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux en les faisant glisser jusqu'à son dos et se permit de se perdre un peu dans le moment.

Il finit par relever une de ses jambes pour caresser à l'aide de son pied les siennes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait au bout d'un moment. En le réalisant, il s'effrayait presque lui-même ; il agissait beaucoup trop naturellement. Il baissa donc sa jambe pour se garder un peu de retenu bien qu'il n'arrêta pas de faire courir ses mains dans son dos étant donné que Nick lui avait tout de même demandé de les bouger.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit Nick mettre fin au baiser sans pour autant s'éloigner mais en faisant plutôt glisser sa langue le long de sa mâchoire en descendant jusqu'à son cou de la même manière en l'aspirant légèrement au passage. Il commença alors à perdre le contrôle de ses mains, ses doigts ressentant presque un besoin de se planter dans sa peau mais cela n'ayant aucun lien avec une anxiété quelconque, seulement une forte envie du moment. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis bien longtemps et ne comprenait même pas pourquoi cela lui prenait maintenant. La première fois, cela était avec le premier – le seul- gars avec qui il avait volontairement couché avant la situation dans laquelle il était pris aujourd'hui, soit un ami de l'université avec qui il avait eu une certaine relation quelques mois avant de sortir avec celle dont le frère l'avait agressé, et qu'il aimait bien griffer lors de leurs rencontres. Il se sentait vraiment étrange de ressentir cela maintenant et se dû se retenir pour ne pas le faire. Cela pouvait bien passer lorsqu'il l'avait fait tout à l'heure en paniquant légèrement mais s'il le faisait maintenant, il n'aurait aucune excuse valable.

Il put le sentir continué sa descente un peu plus bas, jusqu'à rejoindre son sein gauche. Il pouvant sentir sa langue lécher son mamelon, tourner autour avant que ses dents ne se frotte contre lui. Il le sentit le mordiller et pouvait dire à quel point détestait combien il aimait ça. Il ne put retenir sa jambe de se relever de nouveau pour rapprocher celles de Nick contre lui. Il ne comprenait pas du tout combien il pouvait vouloir bouger maintenant, cela était comme s'il lui avait activer un interrupteur en lui disant de bouger ses mains. Il gémit en sentant son mamelon être mordillé plus fortement avant de sentir sa langue chaude y être passé de nouveau. Au bout d'un moment où il reçut le même traitement, il le sentit en faire de même avec l'autre.

Il dû desserrer légèrement l'emprise de sa jambe sur lui lorsqu'il senti sa bouche se détacher de son mamelon et comprenant lorsqu'il tenta de se glisser plus bas qu'il lui fallait arrêter de l'entraver autant. Ce dernier glissa alors jusqu'à ses côtes et ses mains perdirent leur contact avec son dos progressivement, devant donc se résoudre à les reprendre pour lui, retrouvant l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire avec elles. Il senti alors l'autre homme descendre jusqu'à son nombril avant de descendre encore plus bas.

En sentant la bouche de Nick entouré son sexe, il cramponna ses doigts à la couverture. Il pouvait sentir sa langue le titiller et en le sentant qui était en train de faire une succion de plus en plus forte, sa jambe qui ne reposait plus qu'inertement sur lui se resserra de nouveau et il ne put empêcher son talon de s'enfoncer de plus en plus durement dans ce qu'il devinait être l'arrière de ses cuisses. En gémissant de nouveau, la réalisation le frappa durement ; il était réellement en train d'en profiter ? Était-il rendu au point même de réellement profiter de tout cela ? Il avait vraiment du mal à y croire ; comment pouvait-il être rendu à ce stade en si peu de temps avec lui ? Il était plus que totalement choqué par lui-même. Il sentait qu'il n'avait vraiment plus rien, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était effectivement d'arrêter de réfléchir.

Au bout d'un court moment, il sentit Nick libérer son membre et desserra son pied en retour en le laissant simplement le laisser se déplier sur lui pour vouloir garder son contact et le sentit remonter avant de se faire surprendre par ses lèvres de nouveau contre lui. Il lui rendit son baiser d'une manière presque désespéré en l'approfondissant lui-même vigoureusement tout en ramenant ses mains dans son dos en asseyant de l'approcher davantage de son propre corps, tout comme son autre jambe qui avait rejoint son autre et qui l'étreignit fortement.

Il pouvait sentir que Nick était surpris de sa propre initiative mais gardant les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux mais il s'en fichait de toute manière ; il arrêtait de réfléchir. Il le voulait près de lui, il avait besoin de lui près de lui. Il en avait assez de se sentir seul et puisqu'il était tout ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui, et qu'ils avaient déjà tout fait sexuellement parlant et qu'il pouvait déjà conclure qu'il profitait vraiment de cela, il se trouvait stupide de vouloir garder ses réserves avec lui.

Il sentit Nick tenter d'ajuster leur position mais il n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser. Il enregistra à peine les doigts qui tentaient de se faufiler brièvement dans son entrée avant de sentir son sexe le pénétrer mais il ne ralenti pas le mouvement de sa langue. Tout ce qu'il fit était de resserrer encore davantage ses jambes contre lui pour le rapprocher davantage.

Il le sentit commencer à se déplacer et pouvait ressentir son hésitation mais il ne fit que l'embrasser encore plus passionnément. Il voulait le sentir bouger, ou plutôt, en avait besoin. Il ne le faisait plus pour Nick à ce point mais pour lui-même aussi ; il le faisait dans le désespoir de ce gouffre de tristesse de toutes ces années, de tous ces besoins de sentir quelqu'un près de lui qu'il avait renié à lui-même durant toutes ces années et qu'il reconnaissait enfin en arrêtant de réfléchir. Il gémit en le sentant débuter ses va-et-vient avant de se reconcentrer sur le mouvement de sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre homme aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.

Il tenta de le rapprocher encore plus si cela était possible avant de laisser ses ongles s'incruster dans la peau de son dos et les laissa se déplacer avec les secousses devenus rapides de Nick contre lui dans son corps. Il se sentit venir peu de temps après en sentant son liquide se disperser sur les deux d'entre eux mais il ne se souciait pas du tout de cela ; même s'il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer à ce stade, il ne ralenti même pas le rythme du baiser.

Il put le sentir atteindre son paroxysme à l'intérieur de lui peu de temps après et se retirer ensuite mais il ne desserra pas son emprise sur Nick avant qu'il prenne conscience que ce dernier ne répondait plus au baiser et sentait seulement une main douce caressée son visage. À ce moment-là, il se détendit légèrement et ouvrit les yeux en laissant sa bouche s'éloignée de la sienne et son corps retombé pour revenir à lui-même.

En croisant son regard, il pouvait voir une mélancolie dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant et se perdit dans la profondeur de celui-ci jusqu'à ce que Nick finisse par dire avec une voix brisée, un simple « wow...» Néanmoins, il ne détourna pas les yeux, et Nick non plus. La proximité gardée de leur visage l'un par rapport à l'autre n'avait rien de dérangeant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre...

Cela était en fait comme si le temps s'était arrêté entre eux, comme s'il partageait la plus grande intimité qu'ils avaient jusque-là partagée, comme s'ils avaient tous les deux abaissés leur garde face à l'autre. Reid pouvait lire dans son regard ce qu'il avait gardé caché ; il comprenait.

Il comprit pourquoi il lui était si important de le protéger, de prendre soin de lui dans toutes les manières possibles, et pourquoi la pitié ne suffisait pas à expliquer ses sentiments pour lui. Il pouvait le comprendre car il avait vu le même regard après que Hotch ait perdu Haley, Rossi Caroline, et sur lui-même juste après Maeve ; ses yeux parlaient pour lui en l'instant. Vu la tristesse encore trop présente en ce moment dans ces derniers, il doutait que cela fasse bien longtemps et senti son cœur se serrer ; Nick n'aurait jamais dû passer par une telle épreuve, il ne le méritait pas.

Il finit par retrouver un certain contrôle pour dire dans un murmure la triste certitude à laquelle il avait abouti « vous avez perdu quelqu'un » Les spasmes de sa bouche qui semblait tenter de se contracter pour former un sourire en n'y parvenant jamais le lui prouvait et Nick resta un moment sans bouger avant de s'éloigner pour se coucher à côté de lui.

Reid savait qu'il allait lui parler. Ce qu'il venait de faire montrait son débat avec lui-même pour savoir s'il allait se confier ou non et sa légère retraite illustrait en quelle faveur la balance avait penchée. Il ne s'était éloigné que parce qu'il ne voulait pas partager son histoire en le regardant, qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer sa douleur en face et il savait exactement ce que cela était, il faisait exactement la même chose alors il comprenait qu'il fasse en sorte de ne pas le voir et il respectait totalement cela.

Néanmoins, il referma la distance entre eux en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine à la même hauteur que son cœur, un de ses bras reposant simplement autour de son corps et gardant l'autre sous lui. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul mais qu'il était là. Il espérait pouvoir lui offrir son soutien peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait. Il attendit ainsi qu'il soit prêt.

Nick soupira en passant sa main dans le haut de son dos. Il n'aurait pas voulu se montrer aussi vulnérable face à lui mais cela avait été beaucoup trop bien... Il avait été pris au dépourvu entre leur première fois ratée et leur deuxième pour le moins fabuleuse... Sa passion lui avait rappelé quelqu'un, une autre époque, et il n'avait pas pu repousser les souvenirs... Il était reconnaissant pour sa présence près de lui et du fait qu'il le laisse aller à son propre rythme ; il savait qu'il allait le faire, il connaissait le bénéfice de parler avec quelqu'un mais il avait seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour se donner le courage.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par dire : « C'était il y a deux ans, mon petit ami s'est suicidé... On a été ensemble durant 7 ans avant... » Il s'arrêta un instant avant de poursuivre après un petit soupir : « Il y a eu un accident de voiture, ses parents et sa sœur ont été tué sur le coup... Il était vraiment très proche d'eux, ils se voyaient chaque semaine, se téléphonait chaque jour, la vraie famille typique, ils avaient même un chien tu sais... Ils se rendaient chez nous lorsqu'ils sont morts... On les attendait quand il a reçu un appel d'un policier annonçant la nouvelle... Il s'est effondré...

J'ai essayé de le soutenir à travers cette épreuve, mais je... Je ne savais pas quoi faire... Autour de lui, je ne savais pas comment je devais agir, je ne voulais pas lui rappeler sans cesse la tragédie en agissant différemment mais je ne pouvais pas faire non plus comme si rien n'était... J'étais aussi perdu que lui... On s'est éloigné progressivement, et je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête... »

Reid dû se mordre les lèvres pour retenir ses émotions en entendant tout cela. Il se sentait vraiment mal pour lui... Il finit par dire doucement : « Je suis désolé... Vraiment... Je sais que cela ne change rien juste mais... »

Nick le coupa en disant : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Spencer »

Il répondit tranquillement en devinant facilement qu'il se sentait responsable pour sa mort : « Ce n'est pas de la vôtre non plus. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir. Il a fait son choix, celui qu'il pensait qui serait le meilleur pour lui. Vous n'auriez rien pu y changer, vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir responsable pour cela »

Cela ne le surprenait pas qu'il ait compris ses pensées mais dit simplement tout en continuant de le caresser de sa main : « J'aurai dû l'aider, voir les signes, lui donner l'amour dont il avait besoin... »

Reid se releva légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux ; il ne pouvait pas le laisser se blâmer pour cela, il était bien trop gentil pour se livrer à ce genre de culte de dégoût de soi, il était beaucoup trop bien... Il dit fermement d'un ton qu'il employait au travail : « Il est commun pour les proches de suicidaire de s'en vouloir, je le comprends, mais vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour lui. C'est un choix difficile à accepter, mais c'était le sien et vous devez le respecter, vivre avec lui... Il l'a fait pour lui-même pour abréger ses souffrances... Ne vous en voulez pas, il a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste, ce qu'il pensait être le meilleur pour lui. Comprenez-vous son choix ? »

« Oui mais... »

Reid lui coupa la parole en continuant tout aussi fermement : « Non, il n'y a pas de « mais » possible, tout comme il n'y a pas de « et si j'avais agi différemment ? » Le passé est le passé et vous ne pouvez rien y changer maintenant tout comme vous n'auriez rien pu y faire à l'époque. Parfois, les choses arrivent parce qu'elles doivent arriver, la vie est injuste, c'est comme ça »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux avant que Nick ne poursuit en disant : « Quand je t'ai vu la première fois dans le métro il y a quelques mois ; ce regard baissé, cette manière de tenir ta tasse de café comme si elle était ton bien le plus précieux au monde, ta posture, j'ai su que tu avais mal... Je l'ai compris... Tu avais le même regard que lui ; totalement lasse... Tu étais si beau, si intriguant, mais c'est comme si tu essayais de te faire disparaitre toi-même, d'être invisible aux yeux des autres... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser continuer de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules, pas comme lui... Je devais t'aider comme je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire avec lui... Tu avais besoin que quelqu'un puisse prendre soin de toi... Je ne pouvais pas faire la même erreur... Je sais que je passe pour un con à t'amener de force et que cela t'a été un peu difficile mais je ne sais pas... J'imagine que je cherche ma rédemption en quelque sorte, aussi peu de sens cela fait-il, cela était mon objectif au départ... »

« Je comprends... Et vous m'avez aidé... Vous m'avez fait accepter certaines choses que je ne pouvais pas faire face moi-même... » Il soupira en sachant que c'était le moment d'aller dans ses propres confidences, de donner des éléments concrets pour lui illustrer l'ampleur du problème qu'il lui avait dégagé afin de lui donner cette impression de rédemption recherché et savait que s'il se confiait délibérément à lui, ce simple geste lui ferait sentir mieux mais bon...

Il s'assit en détournant le regard pour le poser sur le mur à la place avant de continuer : « lorsqu'il... Qu'il a abusé de moi, il m'avait mis plus ou moins à genoux, et il ne m'avait même pas touché, il gardait ses bras autour de moi pour m'empêcher de bouger mais j'ai joui... J'ai vu le voir couler partout, je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter... Il m'a dit qu'on se reverrait avant de me laisser retomber dans cette mare après, l'humidité partout, j'avais l'impression de brûler, je... Je suis resté là durant un moment, j'étais sale, perdu, je savais que je ne pourrais pas supporter de le faire de nouveau mais je n'avais pas encore décidé de tout plaquer ; je me disais que tant que je ne revenais pas chez eux, que je restais loin, rien ne se passera... J'ai tout nettoyer et laissé une note en quittant leur maison disant que l'état de ma mère avait empiré et que je serai absent pour un temps indéterminé...

J'ai déjà commencé à entendre les rumeurs dès le lendemain à propos de nous deux mais je les aie ignorées... J'avais été intimidé avant de changer d'université pour aller dans cette école alors c'était facile de faire comme si rien n'était... Ma copine m'a laissé tomber en me demandant comment j'avais pu lui faire ça, et ses parents m'ont laissé quelques messages sur mon téléphone pour m'insulter... Je voulais hurler à tout le monde que je ne voulais pas de cela, qu'il m'avait forcé, mais je savais que personne ne me croirait... J'étais conscient qu'ils penseraient tous que j'étais seulement dans le déni et que je serai encore plus détesté...

J'ai réussi à l'éviter quelques temps mais il a fini par me rejoindre à mon casier durant une de mes pauses... J'ai senti un souffle dans mon cou, je savais de qui il s'agissait et j'ai figé jusqu'à ce qu'il me retourne... Il m'a embrassé... longtemps... J'entendais les autres élèves siffler, d'autres rirent mais je ne pouvais rien faire... Il se collait toujours davantage à moi... La cloche a finalement sonné et il m'a laissé mais j'ai vu que j'avais... Entre mes jambes, j'étais totalement dur... Je n'avais même plus de crédibilité envers moi-même en voyant cela ; qui se fait violer et devient autant exciter simplement en se faisant embrasser par cette même personne ? J'espérais seulement que personne d'autre n'est remarqué et je suis retourné en cours en essayant de me dire que ce n'était pas vrai...

J'ai reçu une photo quelques heures plus tard... Vous pouvez deviner, je pouvais voir clairement la bosse dans mon pantalon et je m'haïssais encore plus en le voyant... Des élèves avaient entouré cette zone et écrit des commentaires obscènes à côté... L'image, c'est presque comme si cela ne résumait plus que mon existence entière... C'est après cela que j'ai décidé de tout quitter... J'avais déjà obtenu la tutelle de ma mère car j'avais entrepris les démarches la journée où j'ai eu mes 18 ans car cela était plus simple pour obtenir son traitement alors tout ce que j'ai dû faire est un appel et ils sont venus la chercher...

Je me suis installé en Virginie dans une université... C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai tout fait pour faire en sorte qu'on pense que j'étais assexuel... C'était ma manière pour faire en sorte que si quelqu'un avait vu l'image, on ne pense pas que j'étais la même personne que celle sur la photo... Cela me permettait aussi de me prouver que ce n'était pas vrai, que je n'étais pas comme on me disait que j'étais, que... Je ne sais pas... J'ai tout fait pour garder cette réputation, toutes ces années même au FBI... Je sais qu'au bureau, beaucoup croyaient que j'étais vierge et d'autre voire même impuissant mais j'aimais bien cette manière de me percevoir... »

Reid soupira en ayant enfin fini dire tout ça. C'était de loin ce qu'il avait dit de plus personnel de toute sa vie mais bien qu'il savait que Nick avait besoin de l'entendre, cela ne rendait pas cela plus facile. Après un moment, il le regarda de nouveau afin de continuer ce qui était probablement le pire monologue de sa vie :

« Aujourd'hui, je... Je crois que je l'accepte... Ce qu'on vient de faire, je ne l'aurai pas cru possible, je peux dire que j'ai arrêté de réfléchir, j'ai fait ce que j'avais envie, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis une éternité... Je peux même avouer que j'ai aimé ça... Je suis sale mais je ne me sens pas mal, je sais que c'est stupide mais comme je vous l'ait dit, j'avais l'impression que cette substance m'empoisonnait... Vous m'avez déjà fait changer, détruit certains murs que j'avais mis autour de moi, avancer en quelque sorte...

Vous savez ce qu'un collègue m'a dit une fois ? « On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, il faudra bien que tu l'accepte » Cela s'applique à vous... Vous n'avez pas pu les sauver, il faut que vous l'acceptiez... Il est trop tard, il a été trop tard pour eux la journée de l'accident et il n'y avait rien à faire autant pour votre ami que pour sa famille... On lui a arracher celle-ci et il a décidé de les rejoindre...

Vous n'auriez pas dû vivre une telle épreuve, jamais... Si je pourrais effacer votre douleur, je le ferai car vous ne la méritiez pas, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, vous ne pouvez pas en douter... Vous nous ne pouvez pas passer votre vie à rattraper une erreur que vous n'avez pas commise. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de sa mort »

Reid attendit en ne bougeant pas, ne sachant pas s'il avait vraiment dit ce qu'il fallait. Cela était bien différent de le faire avec ses collègues ; il avait une sorte d'attente, une appréhension, une incertitude doutant de s'il avait vraiment bien fait car il voulait vraiment l'aider... Il savait qu'il pourrait être le seul à pouvoir le faire vu qu'ils étaient à l'écart et qu'il devait réussir en quelque sorte... Il n'avait jamais cru au fait qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, il voulait toujours essayer et tout ce qu'il a dit était uniquement dans ce but, bien que ce soit la vérité qu'il confiait et qu'il avait un certain soulagement à l'avouer à quelqu'un, son seul objectif était de libérer Nick du poids de sa culpabilité car il ne l'a méritait pas...

Après un moment, Nick tendit les bras en l'invitant à y venir, ce que Reid fit. En le tirant vers lui, Nick dit simplement : « je t'aime, Spencer » Cela était la première fois qu'il le lui disait en personne ; il attendait d'être prêt pour cela mais avec toute la profondeur de leur échange, cela était parfaitement le moment. Tout ce qu'il avait dit le touchait énormément. Il ne doutait pas que ce qu'il lui avait avouer au départ avait dû être difficile à dire, aussi dur que cela l'avait été pour lui lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son ex, mais cela était comme s'il lui enlevait un fardeau qu'il trainait avec lui depuis... Il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Reid répondit simplement « Je sais » Il ne pouvait pas prétendre l'aimer en retour, ils savaient tous les deux que cela serait faux et n'avait donc rien d'autre à dire que de l'acquiescer...

Nick finit par briser le silence confortable qui régnait entre eux pour dire : « on va se nettoyer un peu et puis on dormira, il se fait tard » Il ne savait pas trop si c'était l'heure, la passion presque déchirante de son ami pendant qu'ils ont fait l'amour ou juste l'émotion de leur conversation, mais il se sentait fatigué.

Reid ne put s'empêcher d'être tout de même un peu soulagé de ne pas passer la nuit ainsi ; il sentait les traces de leurs orgasmes en train de sécher sur lui et ne trouvait pas cela des plus confortables. Il releva alors la tête vers lui pour demander : « je peux aller prendre une serviette humide dans la salle de bain pour ça ? »

« Bien sûr »

Reid parti et en profita pour se nettoyer là-bas afin de pouvoir rincer le chiffon après et revint quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre. Il grimaça en voyant le dos de l'autre homme qui retiraient la couverture qui avait été mouillée au cours de leur ébat pour en mettre une autre. Il pouvait très bien voir les traces que ses ongles avaient laissé dans sa peau ; certaines marques allaient même jusqu'au sang et il se sentit vraiment bizarre d'avoir été aussi rude... Il se désespérait lui-même par ce fait ; il le blessait après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour lui ? Il pouvait bien se sentir désespéré et avait fait passer ses envies avant tout mais cela ne justifiait tout de même pas de lui faire mal...

Nick se releva et comprit ce qui l'avait figé en disant : « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Cela n'aurait pas pu être mieux Spencer, sérieusement. » Il ajouta en souriant au bout d'un moment pour le détendre un peu en voyant qu'il avait toujours l'air perplexe : « Si griffer est la chose qui t'excite, qui serais-je pour t'en empêcher ? »

Il répondit simplement : « D'accord » avant de s'approcher de lui pour lui passer la lingette dans son dos doucement. Il était vraiment gêné de s'être autant emporté... Il voulait au moins le soulager pour les dégâts qu'il avait lui-même fait.

Lorsqu'il avait fini, Nick se retourna et l'embrassa en prenant la serviette de sa main avant de lui dire en s'éloignant légèrement : « tu peux te coucher, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes »

Reid se retrouva lui-même à refermer la distance pour l'embrasser quelques instants avant de se reculer un peu sous le choc de sa propre audace en disant : « je vous apprécie... » Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de lui dire mais tant de chose s'était passé et il voulait juste qu'il en soit conscient...

« Je sais bébé... Merci, pour tout ce que tu as dit... »

Il répondit simplement : « Ce n'est rien ». Il était soulagé que ce qu'il avait dit avait fonctionné ; il ne savait pas après tout si cela avait vraiment aidé auparavant comme il n'avait rien dit mais au moins, maintenant, il savait que cela était le cas et en était heureux. Si ce qu'il avait dit avait pu compenser un peu pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui et lui donnait cela en retour comme il l'avait espéré au départ, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement après tout.

Reid alla donc dans le lit en se couchant sous les épaisseurs des couvertures avant d'être rejoint par Nick quelques minutes plus tard et se colla contre lui. Il était plus que confortable, et pouvait même dire maintenant qu'il se sentait bien en sa présence. De plus, il ne faisait même plus d'insomnie et n'était plus aux prises de cauchemars en sa compagnie. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être si pénible de passer le reste de ses jours blottis en sa compagnie après tout.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi caler l'un contre l'autre pour ce qui avait fini par être une bonne journée.

...

Garcia avait finalement trouvé la personne qui avait enlevé Reid. Cela avait été un dur labeur de le découvrir avec le peu d'information qu'ils avaient sur les dossiers des suspects mais elle avait finalement réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Elle priait seulement pour qu'il aille bien mais d'après ce que l'équipe lui avait dit, il ne prévoyait pas de lui faire de mal alors elle avait bon espoir. Elle gardait toujours espoir mais encore plus maintenant. Elle courut donc vers les autres pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle en personne.

Elle arriva en courant dans la salle de conférence où ils étaient tous assis et où ils passaient la majorité de leur temps depuis la disparition de Reid en attendant silencieusement du nouveau en s'écriant : « Je l'ai ! Il s'agit de Nick Simard. Cet abruti a acheté une maison dans un lieu isolé sous son vrai nom. J'ai envoyé les coordonnées sur vos téléphones »

Hotch dit brièvement tout en se levant pour y aller : « merci Garcia » avant que le reste de l'équipe ne se lève précipitamment pour le suivre. Aucun ne pouvait décrire le soulagement ressenti à l'idée qu'ils allaient enfin le ramener et se rendirent donc silencieusement dans leur SUV après s'être préparé.

...

Bon, alors le tournant mettant fin à la « séquestration » de Reid au prochain chapitre ? Hum... J'ai déjà à l'idée comment cela se passera...

Je l'écrierai au plus vite, je dois dire avoir hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire, rien n'est allé dans le sens que je voulais (Et oui, je sais que je suis la seule à blâmer mais bon XD)

À la prochaine :)


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou :)

Merci d'être encore là. J'ai eu beaucoup de fil à retordre ici, ouf... J'avais l'idée générale mais au moment de l'écrire, je dois dire avoir un peu (si ce n'est dire beaucoup) figer XD De plus, je dois dire être devenue adepte de procrastination ; je préférais lire d'autres histoires, bien que ma page soit resté réduite à toujours m'appeler gentiment malgré mon ignorance envers elle. Ajoutons ma demande d'admission pour l'université... Seigneur, cela m'a donné envie de mourir ! Et ma put*** de clé USB qui a décidé de m'abandonné après ses 4 années de loyaux services, quel enfer !

Enfin bon, je sais que je vous ennuis alors j'arrête avec mes petits soucis n'intéressant personne et le voici finalement ! Il est un peu plus long, j'espère que cela compensera!

...

Reid et Nick se réveillèrent en entendant des bruits étranges venir de l'extérieur. Cela ressemblait à des véhicules qui venaient vers la maison mais qui semblait vraiment lointain, comme un écho qui était uniquement perçu à cause de l'extrême sérénité du quartier. En voyant Nick se lever en état d'alerte, Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer légèrement ; il était clair que ce dernier n'attendait pas de visite au vu de sa réaction... Il se demandait qui cela pourrait être...

Lorsqu'il revint quelques instants un couteau à la main, il se recoucha en ne sachant pas comment réagir face à l'objet. Il savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal alors il n'avait pas peur mais ne sachant pas ce qu'il comptait faire avec ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. Nick dit alors en le rejoignant de nouveau dans le lit : « Ce sont tes collègues, ils arrivent... »

Reid comprit facilement qu'il parlait de l'équipe. Néanmoins, il était un peu surpris ; avaient-ils vraiment été à sa recherche ? Il était tellement incertain à ce sujet qu'il avait préféré abandonné toute idée qu'ils le retrouveraient... De plus, il avait accepté de passer sa vie ici i peine quelques heures... Par contre, cela ne réglait pas son souci quant à l'utilité du couteau ; en connaissant le fait que Nick n'avait pas exactement la meilleure opinion d'eux, il craignait qu'il prévoyait de tuer un membre de l'équipe avec l'objet... Il finit par dire doucement : « qu'allez-vous faire avec ce couteau ? »

Nick répondit comme si cela était l'évidence même : « Je n'irai pas en prison parce qu'ils sont jaloux, Spencer » Il était convaincu que s'ils venaient ici, cela était parce qu'ils jalousaient le fait que lui puisse prendre soin de Reid, et non eux, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il réussisse là où ils ont échoué lamentablement toutes ces années.

Il n'était pas certain de comprendre où cela allait ; prévoyait-il de faire du mal à quelqu'un pour s'enfuir ? Néanmoins, il savait que cela ne serait pas la peine de le faire, puisqu' il ne le laisserait pas être poursuivi pour toute cette situation ; il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme cela après tout... Il répondit donc : « Vous n'irez pas en prison. J'effacerai les messages, je témoignerai et dirait que j'ai voulu venir ici, que c'était tout ce que je voulais... Il suffit seulement de poser le couteau sur le sol... »

« Je ne te ferai jamais choisir entre moi et ton équipe bébé... Tu sais très bien qu'ils seront en colère contre toi si tu le fais » Il ne voulait pas que son équipe lui tourne le dos car il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'être responsable de cela ; il ne les aimait pas mais il savait qu'ils étaient important pour son ami et ne voulait pas qu'ils l'abandonnent à cause de lui.

Reid ne savait pas quoi dire de plus que : « Non... Ils comprendront... »

« C'est impossible chéri... Ce n'est pas la manière dont les choses doivent se terminer de toute manière »

Reid hésita un instant mais ses réponses vagues qui ne lui permettait absolument pas de comprendre quoi que ce soit davantage et la fermeté de son ton lui dit qu'il ferait mieux d'user d'une autre stratégie que des mots pour lui enlever son arme. Il se pencha contre lui pour l'embrasser tout en tentant discrètement de récupérer le couteau en faisant glisser subtilement sa main vers le bas en essayant de le retrouver

Néanmoins, Nick, tout en lui retournant son baiser avec ferveur, gardait sa main comprenant l'objet hors de sa portée et l'empêcha discrètement de trop bouger lorsqu'il comprit son objectif en plaçant une de ses jambes sur lui et son bras libre s'enroulant autour de sa taille en contraignant en même temps le bras de son ami.

En entendant les voitures s'approcher, il mit fin au baiser et lui dit : « c'est fini mon cœur... J'avais déjà décidé de finir ainsi si ce moment arriverait et il est là maintenant... »

En entendant cela, Reid comprit parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire, se maudissant au passage pour sa stupidité de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt avant de se dire que cela n'était pas le moment pour le faire ; bien que cela n'allait pas dans le même sens qu'il l'avait prévu au départ, il n'y trouvait absolument aucun soulagement... Il dit alors doucement : « vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça... » Il hésita mais ajouta rapidement dans le but de lui faire changer d'idée en jouant sur ce qu'il savait qui serait une corde sensible : « ne m'abandonnez pas s'il vous plait »

Nick lui offrit un léger sourire avant de dire après quelques secondes de réflexion : « Chéri, je sais que tu comprends... Tu m'as fait comprendre pour mon ancien petit ami... Je peux partir sans regret grâce à toi ; je ne peux pas être plus heureux que cela arrive maintenant »

Reid se détestait pour l'avoir réconforté maintenant ; cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile s'il n'était pas en paix à l'idée de mourir... Il finit par dire : « Vos parents... Vous les aimez... Ils ne voudront pas que vous les quittiez sans dire au revoir »

Nick, comprenant le petit manège de son ami dit : « Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire ou faire Spencer. Ce n'est pas une décision si impulsive ; j'avais déjà conclue que c'était la chose à faire si ton équipe venait ici et c'est ce qui se passe actuellement ; je le sais car personne ne viendrait ici autrement »

« S'il vous plait... » Il détestait entendre sa voix avoir l'air aussi désespérée, mais il savait que tout ce qu'il dirait aboutirait à un échec, bien qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que cela pourrait se termine ainsi... Il ne le voulait pas qu'il meurt à cause de lui...

« Tout va bien se passer Spencer... » Il l'embrassa brièvement et voyant qu'il essaya de nouveau - mais cette fois d'une manière moins futile - d'attraper le couteau et ne voulant prendre aucune chance qu'il y arrive, il se coucha pratiquement sur lui en le retournant sur le dos au passage pour se trancher les veines au bord du lit avant de laisser retomber le couteau au sol.

Bien que Reid avait tenté de se dégager, il ne pouvait arriver à rien avec son corps au-dessus de lui et ne pouvait pas se sentir autrement qu'impuissant en voyant le couteau découpé le premier poignet de Nick avant de passer au suivant. Il savait que même si une ambulance arrivait dans la seconde, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient clairement pas à proximité d'un hôpital, que Nick aurait le temps de se vider de son sang avant d'y parvenir ; il n'y avait donc réellement rien à faire...

Après cela, Nick ramena la couverture convenablement sur eux en sachant que cela serait important pour son ami d'être recouvert et souriant au fait qu'il avait raison lorsque ce dernier la serra encore plus étroitement sur lui. Il se recoucha alors en face de lui, le retournant sur le côté au passage tout en restant étroitement proche de lui, l'étreignant autant qu'il le pouvait en gardant sa main droite sur le cœur de son ami et son autre flottant pour aller rejoindre son dos.

Nick demanda au bout d'un moment : « Je peux te demander de rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin ? C'est correct si tu préfères quitter avant mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à mourir seul... » Il était pratiquement sûr du fait qu'il serait encore vivant à leur arrivée car ses coupes n'étaient pas aussi profondes qu'elles auraient dû l'être et ne voulait pas que son ami parte et le laisse mourir dans la solitude sans savoir qu'il préférait qu'il reste avec lui...

Il répondit sans hésitation « Je resterai... » Cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit de l'abandonner avant ; il lui devait bien ça après tout...

« Merci mon cœur... Je t'aime »

Au bout d'environ 1 minute, Reid ne pouvait plus lutter contre le besoin de s'excuser auprès de lui et dit doucement en fermant les yeux pour contenir ses émotions, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se lamenter à côté de l'homme en train de mourir à ses côtés : « Je suis vraiment désolé »

À ce stade, ils entendirent les portes d'entrées être défoncées et Nick dit doucement : « Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ? »

Reid se lécha nerveusement les lèvres avant de dire : « Je sais... » Il ne voulait pas le contredire ; il n'avait pas besoin de savoir comment grande était sa culpabilité face à tout cela ; il méritait de pouvoir mourir en paix... Il savait que Nick se blesserait en restant avec lui mais ne pensait pas que cela irait au point de causer sa mort...

Il entendit alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Hotch et Morgan se précipiter rapidement à l'intérieur pour vérifier la pièce en étant malgré lui soulagé que cela soit tomber sur eux et non sur les autres, lui-même assez choqué des apparences du moment pour ne pas supporter le regard triste de JJ ou celui de Rossi et sortit de sa pseudo rêverie au moment où les deux hommes dirent tout en pointant leurs armes sur eux : « Nick Simard, éloignez-vous de lui »

Reid répondit donc rapidement en sachant qu'il ne le voyait peut-être pas vraiment au vu de la couverture sous laquelle ils étaient pratiquement enterrés : « C'est bon ; je vais bien, et il est blessé et non armé. Vous pouvez demander aux autres de ne pas venir ici ? » Un mélange entre ne pas avoir envie de les voir dans ces conditions et de vouloir au moins offrir un semblant de paisibilité à Nick le poussant à le demander si vite.

Les deux jetèrent un coup d'œil au drap qui était teinté un peu plus foncé à certains endroits, au teint pâle du suspect et au couteau ensanglanté sur le sol avant de se décider à ranger leurs armes et Hotch dit dans sa radio pour les autres : « Reid va bien, mais appelez une ambulance. On vous rejoindra dehors »

Reid reporta alors son attention vers Nick et fut surpris de sentir ses lèvres se presser sur les siennes. Néanmoins, il finit par réagir après avoir regardé les autres une seconde à regret, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Nick tomber à cause des apparences qu'il donnerait aux autres... Il lui rendit donc son baiser avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait lui accorder en ce moment.

Morgan du se retenir de leur sauter dessus pour les séparer à cause d'un regard sévère de Hotch l'empêchant de réagir. Néanmoins, voir Reid dans ce lit avec ce type et les deux s'embrasser le rendait malade... Cela lui faisait vraiment craindre le pire ; Reid était tombé amoureux de lui ? Il pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer à cette idée, depuis tout le temps qu'il espérait que Reid retournerait ses sentiments un jour... Il pouvait accepter que ce ne soit pas le cas mais ne voulait absolument pas qu'il le fasse pour un abruti pareil ; il méritait bien mieux.

Nick pouvait pratiquement entendre quelqu'un grincer des dents mais il s'en fichait ; il voulait à la fois offrir un dernier réconfort à son ami avant la fin en sentant la noirceur envahir de plus en plus son champ de vision et désirait quitter ce monde tout en profitant de ses lèvres douces pour la dernière fois.

Reid sentait la respiration de l'autre homme devenir de plus en plus faible à chaque seconde qui passait jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement... Il resta immobile durant un moment et après s'être assurer qu'il était bien mort, il se permit alors de l'éloigner légèrement de lui en le recouchant sur son dos. Il dû soupirer légèrement pour empêcher ses émotions de le submerger à la vie du corps maintenant inerte de Nick en sachant qu'il était mort à cause de lui avant d'avoir le courage de se détourner pour regarder ses collègues.

Hotch lui dit simplement en croisant son regard : « Es-tu prêt à y aller ? » Bien qu'il essayait clairement d'éviter de le montrer, il pouvait clairement voir toutes les émotions se déferler en lui et savait qu'il devait avoir envie de quitter avant que ces dernières menaçant déjà de le consumer ne puisse le faire...

Reid se mordit la lèvre avant de dire : « je n'ai pas de vêtements... » Il aurait espéré qu'ils auraient compris et ne l'oblige pas à l'avouer... Il était assez mal à l'aise dans cette situation pour avouer par-dessus tout qu'il ne portait rien...

Morgan répondit, incrédule : « Vous êtes tous les deux... nus ? » C'était encore pire qu'il ne le croyait au début. Au moins, il croyait que les deux portaient quelque chose... Bon sang, la scène qui s'offrait à lui était encore pire qu'il ne le pensait ; ils avaient couché ensemble ? Comment Reid pouvait être tombé si bas en si peu de temps de captivité ? Dans quel monde vivait-il ? Il avait l'air sain d'esprit à première vue mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il les avait oubliés ou dieu sait quoi.

Hotch ignora la maladresse de Morgan en voyant Reid se détourner tout en rougissant et demandant plutôt : « sais-tu où ils sont ? »

Tout en maintenant son regard sur le mur opposé, Reid expliqua : « La dernière fois que je les aie vu, ils étaient dans la salle de bain mais hormis mes chaussures qui y sont toujours, le reste a été déplacé... Je n'ai pas vraiment porté attention à ce qu'il faisait avec eux... » Il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il l'avait vu faire avec ses vêtements lorsque Nick avait rangé la salle de bain ; il était plus dans un état second qu'autre chose à ce moment-là après ce qui s'était passé dans leur douche ensemble, alors il ne s'y était absolument pas attardé. De toute manière, il pensait qu'il resterait nu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours par-dessus cela...

Ne voulant pas s'attarder à fouiller pour tenter de les retrouver, et sachant qu'il gardait toujours un pantalon et une chemise dans sa voiture, Hotch répondit : « J'en ait de rechange dans ma voiture. Morgan ? »

Comprenant parfaitement sans qu'il ait besoin d'en dire plus, il répondit : « Oui, j'attends ici »

Quand son patron quitta la salle, Reid se coucha totalement pour fixer le plafond à la place, n'ayant aucune envie de croiser le regard de son collègue pour voir ce qu'il avait envie de rajouter à sa tenue, ou plutôt absence de celle-ci après cela et espérant qu'il comprenne son message silencieux de se taire s'il ne le regardait pas.

Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, Morgan ne put se retenir à poser la question qui le tiraillait tant depuis qu'il avait lu leurs messages et voulant en même temps s'assurer que son esprit n'avait pas totalement été déréglé après tout : « Je peux te demander pourquoi tu penses que je plaisante lorsque je t'appelle beau gosse ? » Il se posait cette même question depuis ce temps, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait lui faire croire qu'il ne le pensait pas après tout, même après ses pseudos explications pour le suspect.

Reid releva son regard vers lui en le dévisageant avant de dire sèchement : « Sérieusement ? » Quel était son problème de poser une question pareille alors qu'il était allongé dans un lit à côté d'un homme mort, qui plus est, sachant que les deux étaient nus comme il l'avait lui-même fait remarquer ? Il savait bien que Morgan était sincère pour son surnom, bien que c'était totalement inconcevable de trouver une certaine beauté en lui, mais aimait tout de même se faire appeler ainsi... C'est pourquoi il avait demandé dans sa correspondance avec Nick de ne pas lui donner ce surnom ; il voulait tout de même garder ce petit truc avec Morgan, le seul lien qu'il se permettrait d'avoir entre eux... Néanmoins, il n'allait pas l'avouer dans son message, et avait certainement encore moins envie de le faire à son collègue concerné...

Morgan se demanda un instant si cela était une bonne idée d'avoir posé la question au vu de sa réaction mais se dit finalement que c'était le moment pour le savoir étant donné qu'il ne pourrait éventuellement pas lui redemander pour la même raison et répondit donc : « Heu... ouais... »

Il soupira en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait couper l'herbe sous le pied à son envie de tirer possiblement cette conversation plus loin avant de dire : « Je ne suis pas joli Morgan. La seule chose qui peut plaire chez moi est mon aspect vulnérable, jeune et innocent. Il n'est pas normal de me trouver attirant. » D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un mensonge après tout ; ce n'était que la vérité. Celle-ci dit certainement dit un peu trop directement, mais la vérité tout de même.

Morgan ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises sans savoir quoi répondre à cela. Il eut lui-même un doute un instant de ce qui lui plaisait chez lui avant de se dire que c'était ridicule et se demanda plutôt comment prétendre le contraire après sa manière de le dire comme si c'était l'évidence même et ne laissant donc presque aucune place à la discussion...

Au grand soulagement de Reid qui commençait à craindre que Morgan finisse par lui répliquer quelque chose, Hotch entra de nouveau dans la pièce en déposant les vêtements au pied du lit avant de dire : « on t'attendra à l'extérieur de la pièce... Rejoins nous lorsque tu seras prêt »

Reid répondit simplement : « merci », soulagé qu'il le laisse seul. En les voyant sortir puis refermer la porte, il s'habilla rapidement avant de replacer correctement la couverture sur le corps sans vie de Nick et de s'excuser une dernière fois avant de le quitter en faisant un arrêt pour mettre ses souliers avant de rejoindre les autres.

Derrière la porte, Morgan demanda à son patron dans un chuchotement pour être certain que le principal intéressé ne puisse l'entendre : « pensez-vous que Reid est tombé amoureux de ce type ? »

Comprenant que son subordonné s'inquiétait pour l'état mental de ce dernier, il répondit : « Non. Il a hésité avant de l'embrasser ; il nous a jeté un œil brièvement avant de lui retourner son baiser, ce qui prouve qu'il s'est questionné avant de le faire ; s'il aurait eu des sentiments pour lui, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il est plus probable qu'il l'est fait seulement car il se sent mal pour son décès et qu'étant donné qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassé, cela ne le dérangeait pas de le faire »

Morgan hocha la tête, ne pouvant empêcher son soulagement au moins à cette idée, sans compter sa petite discussion montrant que Reid était bel et bien normal. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas trop si tout cela serait plus facile pour ce dernier dans ce cas vu la situation dans laquelle il était avec l'autre type qui ne laissaient pas milles scénarios possible de ce qui s'était passé entre eux...

Les deux sortirent de leurs pensées à l'ouverture de la porte révélant Reid. Légèrement sous le choc, Morgan demanda : « tu n'avais pas dit que tu allais bien ? »

Il répondit tout en haussant les épaules dans l'évidence : « Ouais » Néanmoins, en voyant leurs regards à tous les deux s'attardant maintenant sur son torse et pouvant à son tour constater que la chemise autrefois complètement blanche porcelaine de son patron avait une légère trace rose sur son côté gauche et un vague point rouge sur sa poitrine, il comprit ce qui les tracassaient... Il grimaça à l'état dans laquelle il avait mis la chemise de son patron en imaginant l'état de l'arrière puisque Nick avait maintenu une main là en étant blessé sans avoir son propre corps pour partager l'écoulement de sa blessure et finit par répondre : « Désolé... Ce n'est pas mon sang... »

Hotch demanda en sachant que Reid n'était pas du genre à avouer lorsqu'il était souffrant d'une manière ou d'une autre pour s'assurer qu'il n'était réellement pas blessé « tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, je n'ai rien, je vais bien »

Décidant qu'il n'insisterait pas inutilement, il demanda la question qu'il se posait depuis son arrivée mais n'ayant pas osé le faire auparavant : « Peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il s'est tranché les veines en vous entendant arriver... J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il était sûr de sa décision, et je n'ai pas réussi à lui enlever le couteau... »

Morgan dit doucement en sachant comment le génie pouvait prendre ce genre de situation : « Reid... »

Il coupa court à cela avant qu'il ne continue en rétorquant froidement : « Je vais bien Morgan » Il n'avait absolument pas envie de ressentir son inquiétude. C'était lui-même qui lui avait bêtement dit qu'il était impossible de sauver tout le monde il y a quelques années après tout, et il l'avait presque réprimandé en le disant. Pourquoi voudrait-il s'inquiéter à ce sujet pour lui maintenant ? Bon, il le savait, mais en même temps, il l'ignorait ; Morgan avait déjà des sentiments pour lui en le grondant quasiment alors ce genre d'inquiétude pour lui aujourd'hui n'était pas justifié.

Ce dernier leva alors les mains en voulant lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas l'offenser avant de dire : « Désolé, je ne voulais pas... »

Reid répondit après un soupir « C'est bon »

Hotch regarda sans rien dire le court échange, se demandant comment Morgan pouvait être si maladroit avec lui, étant supposé savoir que Reid n'était pas le genre de personne à aimer ressentir l'inquiétude des autres sur lui après tout, et certainement encore moins en ce moment. Il enleva alors son gilet pare-balle pour se faire dévisager par les deux autres mais ne s'y attardant pas avant d'en faire de même avec sa veste tout en la tendant au plus jeune agent : « tiens, met ça »

Il secoua la tête avant de dire : « Oh non, je vous aie déjà coûté assez de vêtements » Il lui détruisait déjà une chemise et un pantalon, ne trouvait-il pas que c'était assez ?

Pensant que cela serait plus facile pour lui à accepter, il répondit : « Tiens-tu vraiment à expliquer à tout le monde que ce n'est pas ton sang ? »

« Heu... mais heu... Je ne peux pas, je vous aie déjà... »

Hotch ajouta en ne le laissant pas continuer : « Reid, franchement, je m'en fiche. J'ai plusieurs costumes identiques alors d'en perdre un ne me dérange absolument pas. » En voyant qu'il avait toujours l'air d'hésiter, il ajouta : « Je veux que tu prennes cette veste »

Reid tendit alors la main pour la prendre tout en répondant : « D'accord... Merci... » Il l'a mis avant de penser à quelque chose... Tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux dans l'embarras, il dit timidement : « Hotch ? Avez-vous dit aux autres que je... que je n'étais pas vraiment habillé... ? » Il savait que les autres auraient posés la question à propos du fait qu'il allait prendre ses vêtements et ne voulait absolument pas que les autres soient au courant de cela...

Ayant déjà supposé qu'il serait mal à l'aise que le reste de l'équipe pouvait savoir ce détail, il répondit : « Non, j'ai juste dit que tu voulais te changer avant de sortir »

Le génie relâcha alors l'air qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il retenait avant de dire dans un grand soulagement : « merci »

« Viens, on y va. Les autres ont hâte de te revoir »

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour profiter de l'apparence magnifique de la maison en se demandant ce qui lui arriverait, avant de se maudire lui-même pour penser à ce genre de chose et de rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà presque sortis de la demeure.

Il fut accueilli presque immédiatement par JJ qui lui sauta dans les bras et il lui rendit son étreinte du mieux qu'il le pouvait avant de l'éloigner poliment et lui offrir le plus proche d'un sourire qu'il pouvait parvenir à simuler pour la rassurer. Il ne manquait pas Rossi qui l'observait de loin et pouvait sentir malgré la distance qui les séparait son envie de lui parler, ce qu'il espérait pouvoir éviter de faire en demeurant proche de JJ qui lui offrait une certaine sécurité par rapport à cela.

Il attendit que Hotch ait terminé son appel avant de s'approcher de s'approcher pour lui dire « est-il possible de garder l'affaire au stricte minimum de personnes au courant ? »

Surpris, il répondit : « Quoi ? »

Le génie expliqua doucement : « Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais... Son ancien petit ami s'est suicidé et il se sentait responsable. Il a simplement fait un transfert sur moi. Il ne mérite pas que sa mémoire soit salie pour ce... malentendu... »

Hotch répondit aussitôt : « Reid »

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, en pensant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allusion au moment où ils ont été retenu et menacé sous la menace d'armes pour le convaincre que ce n'était pas qu'un malentendu, il ajouta rapidement : « Je sais, et je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il vous a fait... Je m'excuse vraiment mais c'est juste que... »

Lui coupant la parole à son tour, Hotch dit : « Comme je m'apprêtais à continuer ; rien ne sera ébruité, c'est correct » Si cela pouvait l'aider, il ne voyait absolument pas le problème à ça.

Totalement surpris qu'il l'accepte si facilement, il répondit, sceptique : « Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, et ne t'en fais pas pour nous... On était seulement inquiet pour toi » Si cela était quelqu'un d'autre, il serait perdu quant au fait que ce dernier s'en faisait pour eux alors qu'ils n'avaient été retenus que durant 10 ou 15 minutes et n'avait pratiquement rien fait pendant ce temps alors que ce dernier avait lui-même été attouché et enlevé... Néanmoins, avec Reid, il ne pouvait pas dire que cela le surprenait et ne savait donc pas quoi ajouter d'autres.

Il répondit simplement « Ah... Heu... Ok... Hum... Dans combien de temps seriez-vous prêt à partir ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi »

« Tu connais la procédure, tu dois aller à l'hôpital » Cela n'était pas un secret pour personne que ce dernier détestait les hôpitaux et essai de l'éviter discrètement mais il fallait tout de même qu'il se fasse vérifier par les médecins.

« Non, je n'ai rien, vraiment. Je vais parfaitement bien. Cela ne servira à rien qu'un médecin ne le dise à ma place »

« Reid... » Il hésita un moment mais se disant que cela serait le meilleur moment pendant qu'ils étaient à l'écart, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il ajouta d'un ton légèrement plus doux : « Il n'y a pas de bonne manière de demander alors je le fais directement ; est-ce qu'il t'a violé ? »

Attendant déjà cette question qu'il savait qui allait venir, il répondit donc sans surprise : « Non »

« J'ai vu ce qui ressemblait à des traces de griffures sur ses épaules, on n'a pas pu voir beaucoup vu la couverture mais cela en avait les apparences à première vue... Tu peux me le dire si c'est le cas, tu sais que je ne le dirai pas aux autres si tu ne le souhaite pas. »

Il l'avait toujours laissé faire et avait même été très participatif la dernière fois, donc impossible de se considérer un tant soit peu violé quand même... Bien entendu, il ne le mentionnerait jamais à son patron, ayant assez honte pour lui-même juste en y repensant pour le dire à quiconque et voulant donc se limiter seulement de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas agressé, il répondit tout en maintenant son regard : « Non... Il ne l'a pas fait. C'est la vérité Hotch »

Il l'examina un moment avant de conclure qu'il disait vrai et dit : « D'accord, c'est bon, je te crois »

Ils restèrent en silence un moment jusqu'à ce que Reid le brise de nouveau en disant : « Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup mais est-il possible que vous et le reste de l'équipe ne lise pas les rapports à propos de ce que les policiers pourraient trouver dans la maison... ? »

Perplexe, il fronça les sourcils en demanda : « Tu as peur que l'on voit quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Hum... » Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres avant de dire en sachant qu'il ne le laisserait probablement pas tranquille autrement : « je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a là-bas, mais il... on a joué à un jeu... heu... érotique... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que quiconque voit cela et qui sait quels autres trucs »

Il hocha la tête avant de dire « Je comprends. Et à ce propos, fais-toi seulement examiner par les ambulanciers et on pourra rentrer. Ils ne devront pas tarder » Il pouvait voir qu'il allait bien et avait simplement l'air fatigué alors il préférait lui éviter d'aller passer des heures là-bas sans raison ; tant qu'il se faisait vérifier rapidement par ces derniers, il ne voyait plus de problème à ce qu'il n'ait pas à l'hôpital.

« D'accord... Je vais seulement me promener un peu en attendant... » Il avait un grand besoin de solitude, et s'il ne pouvait pas rentrer tout de suite chez lui, il lui fallait au moins pouvoir compenser dans ces bois.

Hotch répondit simplement : « Ne t'éloigne pas trop »

« Non, j'ai seulement besoin d'être un peu seul » Il commenca alors à s'éloigner lentement de son patron.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin de lui, Hotch ajouta : « Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas »

Reid se retourna et dit en haussant les épaules : « je sais, mais je vais bien » Il marcha alors vers le boisé rapidement. Une fois qu'il était suffisamment éloigné pour être certain que personne ne pouvait le voir, il se laissa crouler au pied d'un arbre. Il pouvait sentir les larmes piquer de nouveau les coins de ses yeux et ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de les contenir, les laissant couler librement sur ses joues. Qu'avait-il fait pour que sa seule destinée soit celle de faire du mal aux autres ?

Il aimerait tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière, avoir l'air moins vulnérable dans ce métro pour éviter que Nick ne ressente le besoin de le protéger. Il savait qu'il devait l'avoir croisé dans les deux semaines suivant la mort de Gideon. Durant ce temps, il était simplement incapable de fixer autre chose que la tasse de café gardé fermement près de lui en tentant d'éviter toute altercation sociale avec les autres utilisateurs du transport en commun, correspondant ainsi à la description faite par Nick du moment où il l'aurait vu. De plus, cela expliquait également pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu ce dernier auparavant.

Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait à être responsable de sa mort et savait qu'il devrait faire quelque chose d'important en arrivant chez lui à cause de cette connaissance. De plus, il aura à faire face à son équipe pour tenter de les rassurer. Et puis bon, il faudrait qu'il soit capable lui-même de tenir en place pour reprendre le travail au plus vite.

Il ramena ses jambes près de son torse et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux pour se calmer, étouffant un sanglot. Il se sentait tellement pathétique assis là, dans le noir, seul, et au pied d'un arbre, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à se lever et raffermit l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ses jambes et ne put penser à rien d'autre.

Il sortit de son état semi-catatonique par une main lui touchant l'épaule et se contenta simplement de gémir en réponse avant qu'une voix ne dise : « Reid ? »

Il leva alors la tête et vit Rossi accroupi à côté de lui. Comment ne l'avait-il pas entendu arriver ? Il répondit simplement après s'être raclé la gorge pour s'assurer d'enlever toute vulnérabilité dans celle-ci : « quoi ? »

« L'ambulance est arrivée »

« Quoi ? Non, je l'aurai entendu... » Il ne pouvait cacher le doute dans sa voix, mais il était impossible qu'il ait pu rater son arrivée, non ? Ce véhicule était loin d'être le plus discret, et jumeler avec l'environnement... Il pouvait croire avoir rater la venue de Rossi mais celle de l'ambulance ?

Comprenant ses doutes, il expliqua : « Cela fait 30 minutes que tu es parti, et je t'ai cherché et appelé dans les 15 dernières minutes, soit depuis qu'ils sont arrivé, et tu as seulement répondu quand je t'ai touché alors il est probable que tu n'aies rien entendu »

Reid ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, hormis penser que le temps avait passé beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pensé... Il frotta ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer subtilement le reste des larmes qui le barbouillaient probablement en espérant que Rossi n'ait pas remarqué qu'il avait pleuré. Néanmoins, il réalisa à cet instant que Rossi était vraiment agenouillé à ses côtés. Il détestait être au même niveau qu'une autre personne, d'où le fait qu'il préférait souvent être debout en réunion, et certainement encore plus cela si on s'accroupissait près de lui comme s'il était un gamin traumatisé. Il se releva donc d'un bond, arrachant un sursaut à Rossi à cause de la soudaineté du geste et s'apprêtant à marcher pour rejoindre les autres.

Néanmoins, Rossi se releva rapidement et dit : « Reid, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant. On est tous là pour toi, tu peux nous parler »

Il se retourna en disant tout en haussant les épaules : « Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? »

« Tu peux commencer par la raison pour laquelle tu pleurais, mais c'est à toi de voir ce dont tu as envie de parler, personne ne t'oblige à quoi que ce soit » Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il se sente obligé de se confier comme le type l'avait obligé à faire dans l'entrepôt. Il fallait que Reid reste conscient qu'il était son choix après tout.

Il répondit sèchement : « Je vais bien » avant de continuer son chemin

Rossi l'attrapa rapidement par le bras en disant : « Écoute... »

Frustré, Reid ne put se retenir et l'arrêta en disant froidement : « Non ! Franchement, j'en ait assez que tout le monde pense que j'ai besoin d'être aidé, soigné et même dorloté. Je n'ai pas besoin de qui que ce soit, je peux me gérer tout seul ! » Il fut surpris de ne même pas se sentir mal de venir de crier sur ce dernier et se fit presque peur à lui-même par ce fait.

Un peu blessé, Rossi rétorqua : « Ne te demande pas pourquoi tu sens ce vide et cette solitude à l'intérieur de toi si tout ce que tu fais est de repousser les autres »

« J'ai arrêté de me poser cette question il y a un moment déjà. » Il l'avait accepté que cela était simplement parce que les choses sont comme elles doivent l'être après tout. Il ajouta donc rapidement : « Maintenant, vous avez fini ou vous souhaitez continuer de ne pas m'obliger à quoi que ce soit tout en me retenant contre mon gré ? » Lui dire qu'il ne l'obligeait pas à quoi que ce soit tout en le gardant une prise sur son bras lui semblait difficilement plus opposé et cela ne fit qu'alimenter sa frustration.

Rossi le lâcha, assez sous le choc de son attitude visiblement en colère et le suivit en maintenant une distance respectable derrière lui pour revenir près des autres. Hotch le regarda curieusement après avoir vu l'attitude visiblement frustré de Reid se diriger vers là où les assistants médicaux attendaient mais Rossi ne fit que lui rendre son regard en secouant la tête pour lui montrer que leur conversation n'avait vraiment abouti à rien positivement.

Hotch dut se retenir de rouler de lui rouler des yeux. Cela ne faisait pas de doute que Rossi avait tenté de le pousser à parler et se demandait pourquoi tout le monde agissait curieusement. Peut-être que le contenu des messages laissant supposé que personne ne le protégeait les avait affectés mais ils devraient tout de même le respecter ; Reid avait aussi dit qu'il savait que tout le monde était là pour lui s'il voulait se confier, alors il fallait que les autres le laisse aller à son propre rythme, et non suivre l'exemple de ce type et tenter de l'obliger.

Reid se fit examiner par un des ambulanciers rapidement et après s'être fait signalé qu'il allait bien, hormis sa pression artérielle qui était légèrement élevée mais rien de problématique. Cela ne le surprenait pas puisqu'il pouvait déjà sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine de toute manière et il s'en fichait totalement.

Il se détourna pour rejoindre les voitures qu'il avait aisément repéré, et ne fit qu'aller s'installer à l'arrière d'un des suv en attendant pour quitter ; il n'allait pas aller déranger les autres pour les harceler pour partir et n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit de toute manière. Il savait que son comportement était puéril mais il en avait assez que les autres s'inquiètent toujours pour lui sans raison, et le fait que Rossi ait insisté alors qu'il avait dit qu'il ne l'obligerait à rien l'avait vraiment embêté.

Il regarda au travers de la fenêtre leur discussion, parlant évidemment de lui vu les coups d'œil discret jeté dans sa direction et remercia les vitres teintées en s'appuyant la tête contre eux tout en ralentissant sa respiration pour bien se calmer. Il ne doutait pas que Hotch le rejoindrait même si cela n'était pas sa voiture, ne sachant même pas dans laquelle il avait embarqué dans sa hâte de se cacher à l'intérieur et il ne voulait pas risquer d'être tout aussi frustré avec son patron qu'avec Rossi. Hotch ne le méritait pas puisqu'il lui laissait son espace personnel et de plus, s'il voulait pouvoir passer ce putain de test psychologique inutiles demain pour reprendre le travail dès que possible, il lui fallait rester poli et avoir vraiment l'air aussi bien que possible, en espérant que son patron ignore ce que Nick avait pu dire à propos de soi-disant manipuler les psychologues...

Il sorti de son esprit par les portières avant qui s'ouvraient. Sans surprise, Hotch entra et prit la place du conducteur, mais Morgan est celui qui a pris le siège passager. Rossi ne devait avoir eu aucune envie de se retrouver de nouveau avec lui et avait probablement convaincu JJ qu'il pouvait être dangereux à approcher et qu'il était préférable d'aller dans l'autre voiture avec lui. Peu importe, il préférait ne pas voir ses yeux tristes de nouveau pour le moment, il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir ce genre d'émotion envers lui. Il mit sa ceinture avant de s'appuyer de nouveau le côté de la tête sur la fenêtre.

Sur le trajet, Hotch lui fit comprendre que toutes ses affaires étaient dans son appartement, y compris ses sacs qui étaient restés dans la voiture après s'être fait enlever et son arme qui avait été placé avec les leurs, qu'il avait mis dans sa sacoche. Il avait acquiescé, ne sachant pas quoi dire, hormis être soulagé de ne pas avoir à demander ses choses... Il reconnu les environs au bout d'une demi-heure de route et était surpris de voir qu'ils étaient relativement proche de Quantico puisqu'il avait pensé que cette maison était bien plus loin que cela.

Reid entra chez lui après averti son patron qu'il aimerait être réintégré dès que possible, ce que Hotch accepta facilement, encore une fois à sa grande surprise. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui prendrait rendez-vous pour le psychologue ainsi que pour l'évaluation psychiatrique le lendemain, et que cela serait donc à voir à partir de là. Reid doutait que cela soit si simple ; même si ce dernier avait décidé d'ignorer ce que Nick avait laissé présager à ce sujet, cela restait beaucoup trop simple... Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas exprimer ses doutes sans raison valable alors il ne dit rien. Il se doutait déjà de la raison ; Hotch voulait pouvoir garder un œil sur lui et l'enfermer dans son appartement pour quelques semaines n'était pas le moyen de le faire.

Il alla se doucher rapidement avant de prendre son ordinateur portable pour faire des recherches sur Nick Simard, soulagé qu'il ait pu entendre son nom alors qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la maison et de n'avoir pas conséquent par besoin de pirater le dossier pour le trouver. Il lui fallait trouver le numéro de ses parents pour les prévenir de son décès, ce qu'il avait prévu de faire tout à l'heure. Il prit donc son portable et composa le numéro de ces derniers. Après quelques sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha et la voix d'une femme retentit avec un poli « Oui ?»

« Bonsoir, puis-je parler à madame Sylvie Simard s'il vous plait ? »

« Oui c'est moi-même »

« D'accord... Désolé de vous déranger à une heure si tardive... Je suis Spencer Reid du FBI... » Il fut coupé avant de pouvoir continuer plus loin par une légère euphorie à l'autre bout du fil

« Oh ! Tu es le petit ami de notre fils. Tu fais déjà partie de la famille ! Attend, je vais chercher mon mari. On ne s'attendait pas à entendre parler de toi tu sais, tu m'en vois ravi. Il doit être là avant que nous puissions discuter » Elle était tellement heureuse. Nick leur avait parlé de lui et ils l'aimaient déjà même sans le connaître officiellement !

Bon, il était clair que Nick leur avait donné son nom également... Il pouvait l'entendre courir à partir du téléphone et tenta de l'arrêta en disant maladroitement : « Heu madame ? »

« Non non, attend une seconde. George sera tellement content, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. C'est un honneur d'avoir ton appel ! Nick nous avait dit que tu étais trop timide pour nous rencontrer mais je suis vraiment heureuse que tu décides de nous téléphoner tu sais. C'est presque un rêve devenu concrétiser »

Reid mit une main sur sa bouche sous le choc. Bon sang, cela était loin de se passer de la bonne manière. Cela lui semblait presque ironique qu'elle parle que son appel soit un rêve concrétisé... Il l'appelait pour annoncer le décès de son fils unique ! L'envie de raccrocher et de laisser tomber lui traversait l'esprit mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire... Il sortit de ses pensées par le bruit caractéristique du téléphone mis sur haut-parleur avant que la voix d'un homme disant : « Salut Spencer, » ne le lui parvienne.

Il déglutit nerveusement avant de dire : « Bonsoir... Êtes-vous seulement tous les deux ? Ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important, assurez-vous que personne d'autre n'entende s'il vous plait »

La dame répondit : « Tu me fais peur, mais oui on est seul... Tout va bien ? »

Il soupira avant de se lécher les lèvres. Il détestait faire ça, ou plutôt, il haïssait faire ça. De plus, puisqu'il était clairement impliqué personnellement, c'était bien pire qu'auparavant... Il se lécha les lèvres et ferma les yeux, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il le faisait puisqu'il ne pouvait déjà pas les voir mais n'ayant pas envie de même imaginer leur réaction avant de dire : « Non... C'est à propos de votre fils... Il est décédé un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui »

Elle dit alors d'un ton ferme, ne le croyant visiblement pas : « Ne plaisante pas à propos de ce genre de chose Spencer, il n'y a absolument rien de comique là-dedans. »

« Je suis désolé, mais il s'agit malheureusement de la vérité... Je... J'étais là... »

Après un moment où Reid pouvait pratiquement entendre une mouche volée entre eux, la femme demanda avec une voix tremblante « Comment ? »

Il soupira avant de dire : « Il... Il a mis fin à ses jours... »

Elle reprit un peu confiance pour dire : « Non, ce n'était pas notre Nick alors. Il allait bien, il était tellement heureux d'aller vivre là-bas avec toi. Tu as ramené cette étincelle dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait plus après Alex... Il allait parfaitement bien. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. »

« Il l'a fait... Je suis désolé... »

Elle demanda d'une voix hésitante : « Pourquoi aurait-il commis ce geste alors ? » Elle regarda son mari qui avait l'air tout aussi perdu qu'elle tout en attendant la réponse. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas le croire et il était clair que son mari non plus.

« Heu... » Il hésita mais devant continuer de jouer le jeu de son petit ami, il dit doucement : « J'allai le quitter » D'ailleurs, c'était sincère après tout... Il allait véritablement le quitter...

Reid dut éloigner le téléphone légèrement de son oreille pendant qu'elle hurlait, croyant apparemment toute la situation après cette... révélation... : « Espèce de salaud ! Il achète cette foutue maison pour toi et que fais-tu en réponse ? Tu le quittes juste après ! Tu aurais pu lui tirer dessus et le résultat aurait été le même sale monstre. Franchement ! Il aurait tout fait pour toi, et tu lui brises le cœur ? J'espère que tu as honte putain de con, de vaut rien ! Je te souhaite de vivre avec son sang sur tes mains pour le reste de tes jours ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je continue à te parler maudit bâtard !» Elle raccrocha ensuite brutalement.

Avec soulagement, Reid déposa son téléphone portable sur sa table à café et se recoucha sur son canapé, non vraiment surpris de cette explosion de colère. Il ne doutait pas maintenant qu'elle sanglotait dans les bras de son mari ; il avait vu trop cas de ce genre pour le pas le savoir. Au moins, cela était fait... Il n'avait même pas de tristesse par rapport à tout ça. Il le méritait, elle disait vraie sur toute la ligne après tout. Si cela pouvait lui faire sentir mieux de lui crier dessus, il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'être tout simplement heureux pour elle.

Il resta ainsi en se rejouant mentalement en boucle ses cris tout en fixant le plafond, tout en ne pouvait pas contraindre le sentiment grandissant de vouloir avoir quelqu'un près de lui pour se blottir. Bon sang, il avait dormi seul durant toutes ces années et se retrouvait à souhaiter une chaleur réconfortante près de lui, même après tout ça ? Il avait vraiment un grave problème... Il se dit que cela n'était probablement que le choc de tout ce qui s'est passé qui lui donnait cette envie tout en comptant les heures s'écoulées, incapable de fermer l'œil malgré sa fatigue écrasante.

...


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 10 ! Ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il est très long, j'aurai pu le séparer en deux chapitres évidemment mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'une division à vrai dire alors j'ai préféré le laisser comme suit. (Et il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, c'est vraiment la fin ici !)

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le mois d'attente, je vous présente milles excuses ! Sans entrer dans les détails, j'ai une vie familiale compliquée et j'ai tendance à sombrer totalement dans la lecture lorsque cela devient difficile, comme ces derniers temps. Alors disons que j'avais mis cela de côté durant un moment mais j'ai recommencé à écrire par petit bout alors le voilà finalement !

Merci d'être resté ici durant toute cette histoire. Je ne le dis plus mais cela représente toujours beaucoup, cela me touche énormément... Alors merci ^^

Je remercie également ceux qui ont suivi, ajouter aux favoris et bien sûr, ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews ! Je dois donner un énorme câlin en particulier à Paige0703 pour ses fidèles commentaires à chaque fois :D

Et voilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que cela n'aura pas l'air trop précitée, j'ai intégré les différents trucs que je voulais y mettre, mais ne les ait peut-être pas suffisamment étayés, c'est à voir, mais je m'excuse si c'est bien le cas.

...

Reid décida de se lever vers 5h00 du matin, trouvant qu'il avait déjà suffisamment gaspillé de temps à rester obstinément couché pour rien. Il prit un premier café tout en lisant quelques journaux avant d'aller se doucher et de s'habiller. Après cela, il resta un moment à dévisager son reflet dans le miroir en se demandant sérieusement comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir quelque chose à dire de positif sur son apparence physique ; il avait l'air si... Il ne savait même pas comment le mettre en mot. Il finit par secouer la tête en se disant qu'il ne comprendrait jamais de toute manière pourquoi il avait pu plaire à Nick ainsi que la raison qui avait poussé Morgan a avoir ces sentiments pour lui.

Il mit un peu de cache-cerne, comme il le faisait la majorité du temps pour camoufler du mieux qu'il le pouvait ces dernières lorsqu'elles lui semblaient être d'un violet trop foncé. Ce n'était évidemment pas pour les apparences, soit seulement pour éviter qu'on ne lui pose des questions, que les autres fassent des commentaires, ou de se faire dévisager à cause d'elles. Cela a toujours été plus facile de les cacher pour avoir l'air aussi reposé que possible et d'autant plus aujourd'hui. Il finit alors de se préparer.

Une fois cela fait, il s'assit à la table en buvant une autre tasse de café et se mit à réfléchir. Il ne savait même pas à quelle heure il devrait se présenter au bureau. Hotch s'attendait-il à ce qu'il vienne à l'heure habituelle ? S'il le faisait alors qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne, son patron pourrait très bien lui dire de partir... Ou devait-il plutôt attendre qu'il lui donne l'heure de ses rendez-vous ? Si Hotch ne pensait pas à le faire et qu'il finissait par se présenter au travail, et en retard, cela serait forcément mal perçu... Dans ce cas, devrait-il lui envoyer un message un peu plus tard pour lui demander à quelle heure il était attendu ? Non, il aurait l'air trop téméraire s'il le faisait... Il soupira ; pourquoi fallait-il que la vie soit si compliquée ?

Bon, c'était de sa faute ; il n'avait qu'à éviter de stresser pour une question aussi simple que de l'heure à laquelle il devait aller au travail. Il soupira avant de se dire que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se présenter à 8h00 comme d'habitude, et que si l'on lui disait qu'il ne devait pas y être, prétendre qu'il ne savait pas et... partir... C'était simple après tout.

Une nouvelle question le tiraillait alors ; devrait-il aller présenter des excuses à Rossi ? Bien sûr, elles seraient non sincères car il n'avait toujours aucun regret d'avoir agi de la sorte avec lui... Néanmoins, Rossi avait tout de même essayer de se rapprocher après la mort de Gideon, même si ce n'était qu'un court moment avant qu'il ne reprenne son habitude de le repousser après... Ce ne serait donc peut-être pas juste de laisser leur relation dans cet état ? Il finit par conclure que c'était peut-être plus simple de le laisser le détester après tout ; ce n'est pas comme s'il méritait autre chose.

Pour le reste, eh bien... Il n'aurait qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si les derniers jours n'avaient jamais existé. C'était simple après tout, il avait pris l'habitude de le faire alors ce n'était qu'un moment parmi d'autre. Il ne pourrait de toute manière pas les regarder en ayant à l'esprit tout cela, en particulier la scène dans l'entrepôt. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il pourrait les regarder en face s'il y pensait. Il n'aurait donc qu'à faire pareil que la veille et à pousser cela de côté en leur présence. Néanmoins, cela lui semblait plus simple hier alors qu'ils étaient environ calmes après tout ça ; il craignait qu'une fois la pression retombée, ils tentent de le couver encore plus que précédemment et tentent même d'en parler. Au moins, il aurait toujours ses stratégies habituelles pour changer de sujet mais quand même, il ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir l'air vulnérable si on le confrontait ni avoir le même genre de réaction qu'il avait eu avec Rossi, soit d'être en colère contre lui.

Il pensa alors avec ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui. À sa rencontre avec le psychologue, il dirait ce qu'il fallait pour croire qu'il était à l'aise de lui parler, tout en évitant les sujets plus profond et en disant uniquement ce que l'on attendait de lui pour la situation, en espérant que cela le dispense de suivi psychologique comme il avait pu le faire dans le passé. Pour l'évaluation, il n'y avait rien de plus simple, c'était toujours environ pareil d'année en année. Ces derniers points ne le préoccupaient absolument pas ; ce n'était qu'une question d'équilibre entre naturel et contrôle de soi.

Était-ce ce que Nick voulait dire en mentionnant qu'il manipulait ces derniers ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses ainsi mais peut-être que c'était ce qu'il faisait finalement. Peu importe, il n'avait pas l'intention de changer et haussa les épaules à lui-même. Il ne doutait pas que si un psychiatre du bureau était au courant exactement de ce qu'il pensait de lui-même, il serait licencié immédiatement.

Cela avait toujours été ainsi de toute manière ; il avait appris très jeune qu'être honnête avec ce genre de personne ne pouvait qu'attirer des problèmes, comme dans son enfance où il n'avait pas pu pas s'éloigner de ce que sa mère lui avait dit de raconter au psychologue suite au départ de son père ou il aurait été placé dans une famille d'accueil. Tout ce qui comptait pour ce genre de personne était de dire ce qu'ils voulaient et le reste, ils s'en fichaient. Il savait qu'il faisait une grossière généralisation, mais c'était plus facile de leur mentir en se disant ce genre de chose plutôt qu'ils devaient être sincère d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors peu importe.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait terminé sa deuxième tasse de café après toutes ces réflexions et regarda l'horloge pour voir qu'il n'était que 6h08... Le temps passait vraiment trop lentement. Il lui restait encore 1h00 à attendre avant de pouvoir partir et il était déjà prêt à y aller. À moins qu'il ne parte plus tôt pour éviter l'heure de pointe ? Cela lui semblait être une excellente idée. Ainsi, au moins, il ne serait pas pris au milieu de dizaines de personnes se bousculant stupidement les uns les autres sur le trajet. C'était un des points principaux pour lesquels il détestait le métro. Il l'appréciait encore moins aujourd'hui en sachant que c'était le lieu qui avait signé l'arrêt de mort pour Nick en quelque sorte mais enfin, étant donné qu'il savait que les chances qu'une situation semblable arrive à l'avenir était quasiment nulles, il ne changerait pas ses habitudes à cause de tout ça ; il ne conduisait pas souvent et n'avait pas envie de le faire plus fréquemment.

Il se prépara une tasse de café pour emporter en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas rester bien éveillé autrement vu la fatigue qui le consumait davantage de minute en minute avant de vérifier son sac, d'enfiler une veste et de quitter son appartement.

Il arriva au bureau en pouvant constater qu'il n'était que 6h45 et se demanda ce qu'il devrait faire. Il n'y avait personne et d'être le premier arrivé alors qu'il n'était peut-être même pas attendu le faisait sentir trop bizarre. Il décida donc de sortir et d'aller trainer dans un café à proximité le temps d'arriver à une heure davantage décente.

Il revint à 7h40 et déposa son sac à son bureau avant d'aller à celui de Hotch, puisqu'il savait que ce dernier était arrivé tout à l'heure vu qu'il l'avait vu le faire. Il cogna à la porte et ce dernier répondit rapidement d'entrer, ce qu'il fit, et était surpris de voir que son patron regardait furtivement un dossier sans même lever les yeux de ses papiers et dit maladroitement pour attirer son attention : « hum... bonjour... »

Il leva alors les yeux, s'attendant à sa visite : « Salut Reid. On a un cas. Gardes-tu encore un sac de voyage dans ton bureau ?» Il savait qu'il en gardait toujours un de secours dans son bureau depuis des années, probablement pour être prêt pour toute nécessité puisque le génie était du genre à vouloir être préparé pour tout mais voulait vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas enlevé pour une raison ou une autre récemment.

Reid le dévisagea en répondant : « Oui... » Pourquoi bon lui demander ce genre de chose ? Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le faire puisque peu importe, son sac continuerait d'attendre sagement jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne le droit de retourner travailler.

Hotch répondit alors : « Très bien. Tu peux rejoindre la salle de conférence. Si les autres n'y sont pas déjà, ils ne devraient pas tarder »

Reid se mordit les lèvres en entendant cela. Ce n'est pas qu'il tenait à le souligner, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de le faire puisque son patron semblait clairement l'ignorer... Il répondit donc : « Mais heu... Je ne suis pas autorisé à revenir... »

« Écoute, on sait tous les deux ce que donneront les résultats. Tu obtiendrais probablement la permission de travailler demain alors aussi bien éviter au bureau l'achat d'un billet sur un vol commercial pour que tu nous rejoignes là-bas. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de message pour t'avertir du cas mais je savais que tu viendrais à l'heure habituelle et donc que tu serais dessus. On s'occupera de la paperasserie plus tard »

Il n'aurait pas contourné la procédure de la sorte s'il n'y avait pas de cas mais comme ils avaient été demandé sur le dossier en même temps que toute cette histoire avec Reid, ils n'avaient pas pu intervenir avant. Compte tenu de cela, il ne voyait vraiment pas le point à l'empêcher de travailler sur le dossier en sachant qu'il allait être autorisé à revenir. Il avait pensé à tout ça en matinée.

Il avait déjà remarqué les incohérences de ses résultats psychologiques dans le passé avec ce qu'il pouvait voir de lui mais le fait qu'ils ont été soulignés par quelqu'un d'autre ne faisait que le confirmer, alors il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de comment ses évaluations reviendraient de toute manière, soit tout à fait positive à propos de son retour. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il voulait le garder près de lui pour s'assurer que Reid allait bien qui le poussait à le vouloir sur le cas, ne pouvant continuer à veiller sur lui si ce dernier restait dans l'état alors que lui et le reste de l'équipe partait dans un autre.

Reid décida de passer sous silence ses propres doutes quant à l'heure à laquelle il devait arriver, et donc de s'il allait vraiment se présenter ici ce matin et se contenta de lui demander : « Vous êtes sûr ? » Cela ne ressemblait pas à Hotch de contourner le règlement...

Hotch fronça les sourcils à cette question. Il ne savait pas vers qui son incertitude était réellement dirigé et face à cela, il le regarda attentivement avant de dire : « Oui, à moins que tu ne te sentes pas prêt ? »

Il balbuta rapidement : « Non, oui, je veux dire oui. Oui, c'est sûr...» Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir bégayé si maladroitement et résista à l'envie de se frapper sur la tête avec sa main. Il voulait tellement revenir au travail, surtout avec la chance aujourd'hui qui s'offrait à lui et il était en train de saboter lui-même ses chances de le pouvoir.

Étant encore plus perplexe, Hotch continua : « Reid, si tu n'es pas prêt, je ne t'oblige à rien. Tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin, j'ai juste pensé que tu le préfèrerais mais je ne fais aucune pression. »

« Je suis seulement surpris. Mais je le veux, vraiment beaucoup, je vous assure. Et puis, si je ne serais pas prêt, je serai enfermé chez moi. » Il l'avait tout de même fait après Maeve, ce dernier devrait donc se douter qu'il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer s'il ne voulait vraiment pas retourner travailler, pas qu'il y avait une similitude entre les deux situations mais quand même.

Hotch hocha la tête, prenant son dossier et disant tout en lui faisant signe d'y aller : « viens, on va être en retard »

Reid sorti et marcha rapidement jusqu'à son bureau pour aller attraper ses choses avant de se diriger dans la salle de conférence. L'absence de surprise dans les yeux de tout le monde alors qu'il franchit la porte lui dit que Hotch devait les avoir avertis durant ce temps et il prit rapidement un siège libre en prenant connaissance du dossier comme leur réunion habituelle.

Heureusement, tout se déroula normalement et rien ne sortait hors de l'ordinaire, hormis pour l'étreinte que Garcia lui a donnée alors qu'il se préparait à sortir de la pièce avec les autres et pour quelques regards attardés sur lui plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude. Ils passèrent la journée à enquêter tout aussi normalement et Reid était surpris que tout cela aille si bien. Bien sûr, il y avait une certaine tension présente dans l'air mais elle passait pratiquement inaperçue et étaient donc invisibles aux yeux de tout œil extérieur. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais ce niveau de normalité le déboussolait tout de même. Rossi ne semblait même pas en colère contre lui comme la veille et JJ, presque pas inquiète, ce qui était étrange dans les deux cas.

Ils allèrent se reposer dans leur chambre d'hôtel et Reid se retrouvait avec la même problématique que la veille ; il était fatigué mais était épris d'un désir de compagnie trop profond pour le faire, et c'était encore pire dans ce lit que sur son canapé la veille. Ses doigts tâtonnaient la place à côté de lui comme si elles espéraient que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un arrive comme par enchantement.

À deux heures du matin, il perdit patience de lui-même et mit ses chaussures avant de sortir et de se déplacer droit à la chambre de Morgan. Peut-être le courage lui était-il donné par la fatigue mais il cogna 3 fois à la porte et alla recommencer au moment où Morgan ouvrit sa porte, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois en n'étant pas certain de s'il rêvait encore ou non.

Reid dit alors : « salut, je peux rester ici cette nuit ? » Il n'avait pas envie de tourner autour du pot et espérait qu'il accepterait. Il savait qu'il était pathétique de ne pas pouvoir dormir seul et encore plus d'aller voir son collègue au milieu de la nuit pour ça mais pour l'instant, il était trop engourdi par le sommeil pour vraiment le réaliser davantage que ce point.

Morgan hésita un moment, se rappelant vaguement que la dernière fois qu'il avait partagé une chambre avec le génie, il s'était promis à lui-même de ne jamais recommencer. Il lui avait fait un trop grand effet... De plus, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait qu'un lit double alors cela garantissait en quelques sorte qu'ils seraient proches l'un de l'autre... Néanmoins, il était trop fatigué pour un débat, sans compter que si Reid lui demandait, il n'allait pas le lui refuser. Il ne fit donc que se déplacer de la porte et fila droit vers le lit pour se recoucher.

Reid resta un instant sur le porche en se demandant s'il avait accepté ou non avant de se dire que si Morgan avait laissé la porte ouverte, c'était probablement une invitation pour entrer. Il pénétra donc dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui en regardant Morgan qui était déjà installé et enleva ses chaussures avant d'aller le rejoindre.

Il s'installa de son côté du lit et tenta d'y rester puisque Morgan lui faisait dos, couché sur son côté et pratiquement sur le bord du matelas et qu'il n'avait aucun doute que ce soit volontaire. Néanmoins, bien que son corps lui semblait être à quelques pouces du sien, cela lui semblait être beaucoup trop loin et ne satisfaisait donc pas son besoin de proximité...

Il se rapprocha alors et drapa son corps contre le sien avant d'infiltrer une main dans son chandail et de glisser sa main sur la peau de Morgan pour trouver son cœur. Une fois cela fait, il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il voulait sentir le battement cardiaque de son dernier sous ses doigts ; cela avait toujours été quelque chose qu'il trouvait réconfortant et c'était encore mieux présentement.

Morgan pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer à mesure que le génie se rapprochait. Bon sang, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que Reid faisait mais étrangement, il était effrayé. Par quoi ? Il ne savait pas exactement mais l'idée de dormir en cuillère avec l'homme dont il a été amoureux depuis des années alors qu'il n'avait aucune once d'idée de ce que cela signifiait pour lui semblait être une idée suffisante pour cela. Lorsque ce dernier a inséré une main sous son chandail et fini par s'arrêter sur sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir son souffle lui manquer et il finit par dire au bout d'un moment où il a essayé de se reprendre une certaine retenue avant de parler : « Reid ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne bougea pas tout en répondant simplement : « Très bien, et toi ? »

Morgan déglutit difficilement avant de dire : « Bien... Bonne nuit » Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus alors il décida simplement de reprendre le sommeil là où il l'avait laissé. Il allait se lever tôt et devait donc profiter de chaque instant de sommeil qu'il pouvait obtenir avant le lendemain matin, alors peu importe que ce soit avec Reid blottit ou non à ses côtés, il devait bien se reposer.

Reid répondit : « À toi aussi » Il était soulagé que Morgan n'insiste pas davantage. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à avoir une discussion.

Reid attendit que Morgan se rendorme tout en se sentant détendre encore plus à son tour. Il avait enfin ce dont il avait besoin pour se reposer en ce moment. Il savait qu'il profitait de Morgan, ou plutôt de ses sentiments pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher en ce moment... Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir et le seul moyen en l'occurrence d'y parvenir était de se blottir contre quelqu'un alors bon... Il savait qu'il aurait fini par somnoler s'il ne fermait pas l'œil d'ici le lendemain et n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter tout le monde en montrant des signes de fatigue de la sorte au milieu de l'enquête. Cela briserait certainement toute la normalité installée entre eux et ils recommenceraient à s'inquiéter, ce dont il n'avait aucune envie. Ainsi, il se laissa endormir contre son ami, profitant enfin du sommeil dont il avait tant besoin.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla à cause du réveil de Morgan mais ne bougea pas, jusqu'à sentir quelque chose tenter de s'extirper de sous lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et réalisa qu'il était réellement couché _sur_ Morgan, ce dernier étant couché sur son ventre et lui, eh bien, dans la même position mais sur le dessus. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fini par l'escalader et préférait ne pas le savoir. Il se décolla rapidement de lui en bégayant tout en se levant : « désolé, je vais... Je vais y aller. Merci » Il mit ses chaussures en vitesse avant de sortir quasiment en courant pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Morgan éteignit son réveil dès qu'il réussit à l'atteindre et regarda le génie pratiquement s'enfuir de la chambre sans comprendre sa panique mais pas tout à fait assez réveillé pour réagir. Ils auraient vraiment besoin de parler lorsque l'occasion se présentera. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que tout cela voulait dire mais peut-être que cela signifiait quelque chose ? Il l'espérait et avait bien l'intention de lui demander. C'est dans ce genre de moment-là qu'il aurait souhaité que le jeune homme soit aussi facile à lire qu'il en avait l'air ; Reid donnait toujours l'impression de porter son cœur sur sa manche mais tout le monde le connaissait bien pouvait dire que c'était faux ; il ne montrait que ce qu'il avait envie que les autres voient, bien qu'il ne se donnait plus la peine de sourire beaucoup ces dernières années et donc, qu'il ne lui était clairement plus important de tenter d'avoir l'air heureux. Il se prépara ensuite en se disant qu'il verrait bien cela plus tard.

Reid se prépara rapidement en se demandant comment il avait même pu penser une seule seconde la veille à faire cela. Bon sang, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il s'échappe d'une discussion avec Morgan. Cela le faisait paniquer. Comment pourrait-il même expliquer ce qui lui traversait l'esprit à ce moment-là ? Peut-être pensait-il que c'était un stress post-traumatique qui l'avait poussé à aller se coucher avec lui. C'était probablement mieux qu'il demeure dans cet état d'esprit. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Morgan lui admette ses sentiments et donc que les siens continueraient d'être caché à l'abri, et par conséquent, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre à ce sujet. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter de prendre part à une conversation à propos de ce qui s'était passé.

...

La journée passa et Morgan était de plus en plus frustré de ne pas pouvoir obtenir Reid seul à seul pour lui parler. Dès qu'ils auraient eu une minute pour discuter, le génie lui filait des doigts sans même qu'il n'ait de temps pour l'en empêcher. Ils avaient tous les deux agi de manière professionnelle en face des autres mais là n'était pas la question.

Au moment où il était l'heure d'aller se coucher, Morgan décida que c'était le moment pour enfin pouvoir discuter, sachant que si Reid était dans sa chambre, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir ; puisque ce dernier ne participerait pas de son plein gré à cette conversation, il lui faudrait donc le coincer en quelque sorte et il n'allait pas hésiter deux fois pour le faire, étant donné que ce n'était tout de même pas le genre de chose qu'il fallait laisser trainer avec le temps.

Il alla à sa porte et cogna jusqu'à ce que le génie lui ouvre. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait, Reid maugréa : « Morgan, si tu n'as pas entendu Hotch, on est censé être dans notre chambre pour dormir » Il était en train de lire tranquillement et n'avait aucune envie d'être dérangée, encore moins pour _cette_ discussion.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui t'a empêché de me visiter et de passer la nuit avec moi, hier »

Reid étouffa un léger grognement envers lui-même de se faire rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la veille avant de se dire que cela était peut-être mieux d'en finir et il dit : « Et puis merde, entre, je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un sorte et entende cette discussion. »

Morgan répondit sarcastiquement en entrant : « c'est un plaisir de se sentir autant la bienvenue » Il savait que le jeune homme ne voulait pas bavarder à ce sujet mais ne pensait pas qu'il déclarerait si ouvertement son hostilité à cet égard.

Il soupira en répondant : « Désolé. Veux-tu... Quelque chose à boire ? »

Morgan répondit, incrédule : « Sérieusement ? » Il était là pour parler, pas pour faire une petite discussion à la légère avec quelque chose à boire, sans compter qu'il n'y avait strictement rien dans ces chambres et que cette question par ce fait même était tout à fait futile.

Il haussa les épaules en disant : « c'est ce que les gens normaux demande lorsqu'ils ont de la visite... Il est sûr qu'il n'y a qu'une bouteille d'eau ici mais c'est tout de même mieux que rien si tu as soif. »

Il ignora sa deuxième phrase pour répondre bêtement : « Je ne suis pas là pour te visiter mais te parler » Parfois, il pouvait bien savoir que Reid était un génie certifié, mais il lui semblait en même temps être complètement stupide. Il se détestait de penser cela mais les trucs évidents avaient l'air de complètement lui échapper. Cela pouvait bien être mignon à certains moments, mais présentement, c'était presque éreintant.

Reid répondit : « Écoute Morgan, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. J'étais fatigué, j'avais envie de compagnie, alors je suis allé te voir, d'accord ? »

« Tu aurais pu aller à n'importe qui. De plus, tu ne t'aie pas contenté de venir ; tu m'as collé, et touché... Et on était dans une position très intime si tu n'as pas remarqué... »

Reid pouvait sentir la chaleur se propager sur ses joues et était certain qu'il rougissait atrocement. Il détourna le regard, se passa une main sur son visage et se maudit pour agir comme une gamine immature. Il était censé être un homme adulte et avait ce genre de réaction simplement en se faisant dire la vérité, situation qu'il avait lui-même créé. Il se gênait épouvantablement lui-même.

Morgan remarqua son malaise et dit doucement en sentant sa colère se dissiper : « Je ne te dis pas ça pour te rendre mal à l'aise Reid, je veux seulement comprendre... »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je suis désolé »

Morgan soupira : « Reid, je ne partirai pas sans obtenir de réponse... Je sais bien que tu n'es pas habitué et que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais lorsque des gens se soucie de toi, ils insistent pour s'assurer que tu es bien. Il faudrait bien que tu envisages de l'accepter un jour. Tu n'es pas seul, tu ne l'es au moins plus depuis que tu as rejoint le BAU. Alors arrête de toujours nous repousser... »

Reid répondit froidement sans réfléchir et en parlant rapidement, un peu à bout de patience bien qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était subitement si irrité : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Tu veux que je te dise que même si j'ai dormis seul pour pratiquement les deux dernières décennies, que j'ai besoin de me sentir aimé et d'être blottis contre quelqu'un pour le faire car je suis incapable autrement depuis tout ça ? Tu veux savoir que j'ai délibérément profiter de toi aussi ? Que je connais tes sentiments pour moi et que c'est ce qui m'a poussé à te rendre visite à toi en particulier ? Putain, voilà, maintenant tu le sais ! J'espère que tu es content ! »

Morgan resta durant plusieurs minutes bouche-bée à le regarder. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment bien compris. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel ; le génie ne pouvait pas le savoir...

Reid soupira et marcha jusqu'à s'asseoir au pied du lit avant d'expliquer : « Je savais déjà pour tes sentiments pour moi. Je le sais depuis plusieurs années, après la dernière fois que tu avais accepté de doubler une chambre avec moi, si l'on oublie hier soir bien sûr »

« Comment... Comment peux-tu avoir appris ? » Il ne savait même pas à combien d'années cela remontait. Cela faisait bel et bien une éternité…

Il soupira avant de dire : « Il est commun durant les rêves érotiques de dire à voix hautes le ou les noms du partenaire avec lequel la personne en question passerait un moment... Il s'avère que tu as dit le mien, et tes gémissements, tout comme certains coups de bassin que tu donnais contre le matelas ne laissaient aucune imagination quant à la nature du rêve »

Il pouvait encore se rappeler comment il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit par des bruits étranges pour voir Morgan, sur son ventre, être quasiment en train de faire l'amour au matelas, jusqu'au moment où il avait gémi son prénom certainement en atteignant l'orgasme. Cette vision l'avait hantée durant plusieurs semaines d'ailleurs, et il avait maudit le fait d'avoir gardé la lampe de chevet allumé pour éviter d'avoir eu cette vision, ayant déjà trouvé que les sons étaient suffisamment choquant pour rajouter cette image.

Morgan déglutit et Reid l'ignora en continuant pendant qu'il en avait encore le courage : « À ce moment-là, je croyais seulement que tu voulais... coucher avec moi. Néanmoins, quand tu as refusé de partager une chambre avec moi lorsqu'il fallait de nouveau doubler, j'y avais pensé toute la soirée et j'ai compris que c'était plus que cela et que tu avais en fait des sentiments pour moi »

Morgan prit quelques instants pour se recueillir après avoir appris avoir été démasqué de la sorte, avant de froncer les sourcils en disant : « Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Tu n'as jamais agi différemment envers moi... »

« Si tu es gêné aujourd'hui de savoir que j'ai été témoin de cela, imagine à l'époque... Je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise en aucune façon »

« Et toi ? » Il espérait qu'il comprenne sans avoir besoin d'en dire plus...

Il répondit confusément : « Quoi, moi? »

Sachant que c'était probablement sa seule chance de le savoir, soit en posant la question directement, il demanda : « Est-ce que tu... m'aimes aussi ? »

Reid débattu entre l'idée de mentir et de lui avouer mais décida d'opter pour la seconde option après un moment de réflexion, ne voulant pas lui briser le cœur en lui prétendant que son amour était platonique. Il finit donc par dire dans un murmure « oui »

Morgan failli ne pas entendre la réponse mais comme il était proche de lui et n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre depuis qu'il avait posé la question, il ne la rata heureusement pas. Il n'était qu'à moitié surpris puisqu'il avait tout de même alimenté le fantasme que Reid lui retournerait ses sentiments. Néanmoins, il se posait une question, soit depuis combien de temps qu'il l'aimait également, surtout s'il savait depuis tout ce temps et se rappelant que dans sa correspondance, le génie avait parlé avoir déjà eu une attirance pour un autre homme sans y avoir donné suite et sachant maintenant qu'il parlait de lui. Il demanda donc : « depuis combien de temps ? »

Par soucis de précision, il demanda : « Que je... Aussi ? » Il n'était pas prêt à prononcer le mot amour, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à concrètement lui dire... Il vit Morgan hocher la tête en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, et dit donc tout en regardant ses mains : « je mentirai si je disais que je ne t'ai pas toujours trouvé attrayant... Néanmoins, quand j'ai appris que je te plaisais à cause de ce rêve, je n'étais pas prêt à dire ou quoi que ce soit à ce propos, et puis les années ont passés et des choses sont arrivés, alors bon... »

« Attends, tu veux dire aussi que tu m'aimes aussi depuis le début ? »

« Écoute, j'ai rejoint le BAU seulement 3 ans après mon agression... J'allais déjà mieux après avoir passé par l'académie mais tu m'as vu à cette époque, mon trouble d'anxiété était pire dans mes débuts... Quand je t'ai connu, j'avais ce sentiment mitigé entre te trouver attirant et avoir peur de toi, alors je ne peux pas dire que c'était réellement depuis le début.

Je dirai plus que j'ai commencé à avoir un sentiment plus concret après quelques années, soit vers l'âge de 24 après que Lila m'ait embrassé... J'ai hésité, et ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de l'éthique mais aussi à cause de toi... Je te demandai conseil car j'espérai que tu me pousserais dans ses bras et que ce serait l'illustration directe du fait que tu me repousserais puisque je ne savais pas encore à ce moment-là que je te plaisais... Enfin bon. Et puis, j'ai aimé Maeve, beaucoup, ne te trompes pas là-dessus... J'avais décidé de passer outre ce béguin pour toi lorsqu'elle et moi avons commencé à correspondre... »

« D'accord... Mais toutes ces années où tu savais... Tu aurais pu me le dire à un moment où à un autre... On aurait pu... Je ne sais pas... »

Reid lui donna un regard sévère avant de dire : « Qu'est-ce que l'on aurait pu faire Morgan ? Je t'aurai fait du mal et je t'en ferai toujours aujourd'hui. Tu as déjà trop souffert dans ta vie, tu mérites d'être heureux. »

Morgan fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Il trouvait ironique que ce dernier lui dise qu'il avait trop souffert alors que Reid avait lui-même eu une enfance difficile. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur père à 10 ans, même si lui avait au moins eu la satisfaction que son père était mort en héro alors que pour Reid, il était simplement parti par choix... L'autre similitude était le fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux pas vraiment eu d'enfance ; alors que ce dernier avait grandi avec la pression d'être intimidé et de s'élever lui-même en plus de prendre soin de sa mère schizophrène, lui, il avait perdu son adolescence entre les mains de Buford... Et puis, il s'avérait qu'il savait maintenant que Reid avait même été violé à peine à l'âge de 18 ans, comme si ce qu'il avait déjà vécu dans sa jeunesse n'était pas déjà assez. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucune raison pour Reid de penser même à suggérer qu'il avait trop souffert puisque le génie avait lui-même largement eu sa part de difficulté.

Néanmoins, cela ne réglait pas le problème de quoi savoir quoi dire en l'occurrence... Il n'allait certainement pas lui rappeler ces faits de la sorte, puisque ce serait quasiment cruel de lui balancer en pleine figure, mais il était complètement perdu...

Reid observait Morgan depuis un long moment en sachant que ce dernier ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il dit alors la première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit : « La communication, lorsqu'elle est déficiente, est un des principaux facteurs de séparation. Or, il s'avère que nous avons tous les deux des problèmes à ce niveau et donc, que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles cela ne fonctionnerait pas entre nous »

Perplexe, il répondit : « Je n'ai pas de problème de communication »

« Le déni de ses propres défauts par rapport à son partenaire l'est également. Je peux te dire que tu as des problèmes à communiquer car tu te confis rarement par rapport aux sujets sensibles ; tu reproches peut-être aux autres lorsqu'ils ne te parlent pas mais toi, tu ne le fais qu'en surface aux autres, leur faisant comprendre certains éléments de ta vie sans pour autant laisser sortir le côté émotionnel derrière cela. Sachant qu'en ce moment, tu ne sais pas quoi dire ne fait qu'illustrer le fait que tu as communiques difficilement lorsque cela devient cahoteux, soit davantage personnel, car tu ne sais pas comment gérer ce genre de sujet. Par rapport à moi, il n'est pas un secret que je ne sais pas comment faire. Un couple ne sachant pas communiquer l'un avec l'autre a des chances limitées d'aboutir à quelque chose de sérieux. »

« Je rêve ou tu essais de trouver des raisons pour lesquelles on ne pourrait pas être ensemble ? »

« Morgan, je n'en aie pas besoin. Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle quelqu'un voudrait m'aimer. Il n'y a absolument rien d'appréciable chez moi et ce sera toujours le cas. De plus, je ne suis pas facile à vivre. Comme tu l'as toi-même dit lorsque tu as appris pour Maeve, il faut avoir un sacré tempérament pour arriver à me suivre et tu es de nature impatiente. Je ne serai donc pour toi qu'une source de frustration quotidienne. »

Morgan avait toujours su que Reid avait des problèmes d'estime de soi car il lui était arrivé de faire certains commentaires le prouvant dans le passé mais il ne pensait pas que cela allait si loin... Il regrettait légèrement son commentaire par rapport à cela... Il se demanda brièvement s'il avait pris toutes ses taquineries si littéralement avant de se dire que peu importe, cela ne changerait rien en ce moment. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à arrêter de se demander depuis quand avait son problème de confiance allait si loin... Il lui demanda donc doucement : « as-tu toujours été comme ça ? »

« En étant honnête, je ne me souviens pas avoir vraiment été autrement... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je savais que je décevais mon père... Et puis ensuite, les autres à l'école qui m'insultait toujours... C'est là que j'ai pris conscience de mon physique. La première personne avec qui j'ai eu une « relation » était un ami à l'école qui m'avait demandé si je serais intéressé à avoir une relation physique avec lui... Je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié alors j'ai accepté et c'était très agréable finalement mais enfin... Il s'est trouvé quelqu'un et ensuite quelques mois plus tard j'ai connu Élisa, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il y a eu cette histoire avec son frère et je suis retombé encore plus profondément dans ce cercle comme lorsque j'étais enfant...

Quand j'ai passé l'académie, on m'a donné des dérogations aux tests physiques alors disons que je savais que je ne méritais pas mon diplôme... Après cela, j'ai rejoint le BAU et j'en avais assez que les autres sachent que j'avais un petit problème d'estime, notamment Gideon et parfois Hotch qui me faisait des compliments alors j'ai fini par penser que l'arrogance était la clé pour être tranquille, soit faire comme si j'avais la réponse absolue... Je savais l'impression que je donnais alors j'ai fini au bout d'un moment par comprendre que d'agir... normalement, serait mieux... J'essaie donc d'être normal depuis ce temps... Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que franchement, j'ai toujours été conscient de moi-même. »

Morgan répondit, un peu stupéfait : « Tu n'es pas conscient de toi mais plutôt inconscient. Tu es bien le seul aujourd'hui qui ne se rend pas compte à quel point tu es super. Tu ne prends pas conscience du rôle crucial que tu as dans l'équipe. Tu ne peux pas réellement penser que l'on aurait le même résultat sans toi ; tu es bien plus qu'une simple encyclopédie comme tu l'as laissé suggérer dans un de tes messages pour lui...

Et puis, tu es la plus belle personne, que ce soit à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur que j'ai connu. Regarde-toi, tous tes traits, ton visage, tu es vraiment beau... Tout le monde sait que tu te caches derrière tes vêtements amples car tu es complexé de ton corps alors que tu n'as aucune raison de l'être... Tu es fort, beaucoup plus physiquement que ce que tu laisses présager, tu l'as prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Et psychologiquement, tu as survécu à tellement de chose... Tu ne peux pas réellement croire que tu es faible. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus, tu es si parfait à mes yeux... Je ne peux pas le mettre en mots... »

« Te rends-tu compte que Nick m'avait aimé et que c'est ce qui a causé sa mort ? Comme Maeve, elle à baissé sa garde à cause de moi et elle en est morte. Implique toi de quelconque manière avec moi et signe ton arrêt de mort, c'est simple »

« Tu n'es pas responsable » Lorsqu'il vit Reid commencé à protester, il lui lança un regard incrédule et éleva la voix tout en continuant : « Tout n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas culpabiliser pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent... Pour Maeve, ce serait arrivé à un moment ou à un autre, tu as fait de ton mieux, et pour Nick, eh bien, c'était son choix. Veux-tu me dire également que tu es responsable de la famine dans le monde ? Du réchauffement climatique ? De la Première Guerre mondiale ? Voire de tous les problèmes dans le monde peut-être ? »

« C'est délirant Morgan »

« Et tu crois que ça ne l'est pas déjà de culpabiliser pour n'importe quoi ? Tu t'es mis plus souvent qu'autrement en danger pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as toujours fait de ton mieux, tu ne peux pas te blâmer parce que tu ne réussis pas à tout coup. Tu connais les statistiques et sait donc qu'il est impossible de le faire, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde bon sang ! Tout comme la survie de la planète entière ne repose pas sur tes épaules. »

Reid soupira, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter face à ce dernier point. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau savait que Morgan avait raison à propos de cela, comme il avait tenté lui-même de se dire à certains moments, mais tout de même, sa partie émotionnelle avait toujours été dominante et l'était encore aujourd'hui, et donc, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer de penser de la sorte... Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'il a passé toute sa vie à croire qu'il était responsable de tout ce qui arrivait à lui ou aux autres ? Il ne devrait pas en être autrement.

Morgan, voyant qu'il avait gagné un point demanda : « alors... à propos de nous ? » Il ne pousserait rien, et serait prêt à attendre encore 10 ans s'il le fallait mais il voulait au moins pouvoir se situer par rapport à leur relation ; savoir que Reid était prêt à aller de l'avant même si c'était à pas de tortues. Cela serait de toute manière pour lui aussi une adaptation ; il n'avait jamais vraiment été en couple ; il n'était jamais resté plus de deux semaines avec quiconque.

Reid le regarda, perplexe, avant de dire : « Les relations humaines sont inutiles. Si elles ne tuent pas, elles blessent. Je l'ai compris au départ de Blake. Il vaut mieux être seul »

Morgan soupira bruyamment en disant : « Ça me tue de voir que tu t'es détruit à petit feu à ce point, et ce, sans ne le laisser voir à personne ! Si j'aurai su, j'aurai fait quelque chose, ou au moins tenter. Sérieusement, tu te crois encore responsable de son départ ? » Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait mais il espérait au moins à ce que le génie lâche prise pour un minimum son complexe de culpabilisé ; après cela, il aurait au moins dû le faire.

« Je le suis, c'est un fait indiscutable. Si je n'aurai pas été blessé, elle n'aurait pas été forcé de revivre de mauvais souvenirs et elle n'aurait pas été mal au point d'abandonner la carrière qu'elle avait mis tant de temps et d'effort pour parvenir de nouveau à reconstruire, seulement pour démissionner après 2 ans ! C'est toi qui a tort si tu ne vois pas comment je suis responsable, tout le monde sait que c'est uniquement de ma putain de faute si elle a quitté ! »

Morgan était un peu perdu et demanda, perplexe : « Tu aurais préféré ne pas avoir réagi dans la fusillade et qu'elle soit blessée, voire tuer ? »

Reid le regarda une seconde sous le choc, avant de s'exclamer, choqué : « Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Morgan. Là n'est pas le point. Ce que je dis, c'est que si on n'aurait pas entretenu ce lien, elle n'aurait pas été affecté émotionnellement par tout ça et elle n'aurait pas souffert de la sorte. »

« D'accord, alors, si je comprends bien, tu préfères ne pas entretenir de relation avec moi car ainsi, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je n'aurai pas mal ? »

« C'est ça »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte que nous sommes tous déjà une famille, et que peu importe ce qui se passe, je souffrirai déjà, au-delà de ce qui se met en mot ? Tu ne réalises pas à quel point j'ai déjà l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête à chaque fois que tu te blesses ? Tu crois que je me sentirai mieux si tu mourrais demain en sachant que l'on n'aura jamais eu le temps de vivre quoi que ce soit ensemble, et que l'on n'aura jamais la chance d'essayer car tu es parti pour toujours ? »

Reid se passa une main dans les cheveux et dit au bout d'un moment : « je n'avais pas pensé de cette manière. Je suis tellement perdu Morgan. Je crois... que je préfère lorsque l'on me dit quoi faire... C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas accepté certaines des autres offres d'emploi qui m'aurait permis d'aller plus loin dans ma carrière quand je pensais sérieusement à quitter l'équipe à un moment donné... Je suis incapable de prendre des décisions, ce n'est pas mieux à ce sujet. Et puis, je n'aime pas les changements, je les déteste. »

« Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire Reid, le choix repose entre tes mains. Néanmoins, sache que parfois, il suffit de ne pas réfléchir et faire ce que tu as envie, à toi de voir ce que c'est. Et gardes à l'esprit que l'amour d'une personne ne se calcule pas à ce qui se passe ou non entre eux. De plus, sache qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un ultimatum ; j'attendrai aussi longtemps que tu le voudras... »

Reid resta quelques minutes silencieux à réfléchir avant de dire : « Je crois que je veux mais... il faut le dire à Hotch... Il ne peut pas le découvrir de lui-même un jour, il nous virerait... Si tu n'es pas prêt à assumer pour nous tout de suite, on peut attendre, ce n'est pas comme si c'était si urgent. C'est à toi de voir »

Morgan ne put se retenir de secouer légèrement la tête de dépit et face au regard confus de Reid, il expliqua : « C'est juste que tu essais encore de me glisser le choix. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est quand tu veux. »

« D'accord... Eh bien... Je vais avoir une rencontre avec Hotch en rentrant... Je ne suis pas encore officiellement réintégré, j'imagine que tu le sais mais enfin, je le lui dirais en même temps... »

« Tu ne préfèrerai pas que je sois là pour lui dire ? » Il lui semblait que la tradition pour annoncer que deux personnes étaient en couple, il fallait que les deux partenaires soient là ? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'y connaissait vraiment de toute manière et il ferait comme Reid le voudrait.

« Heu... C'est qu'il va vouloir me demander si je sais ce que je fais en quelque sorte, ou si ce n'est pas une réponse émotionnelle à un traumatisme... Je préfèrerai en finir en même temps avec cette question évidente mais tu connais Hotch, il va quand même me demander. »

« D'accord »

Reid fut soudainement pris d'un autre doute face à la concrétisation de tout cela et se dit qu'il fallait au moins qu'il le dise pour sa conscience personnelle. Il dit alors à Morgan « Hum... Tu sais que j'ai un problème de dépendance affective ? Ce n'est pas un secret, je ne supporte pas quand les autres proches de moi veulent partir, et tu vas devoir vivre avec ça, être pris proche de moi et de mes insécurités... Et puis, j'ai tendance à dramatiser, c'est évidemment pire dans un point de vue personnel… J'oubliai, comme tu le sais, je suis du tempérament passif-agressif, alors jumèle cela à mon problème de communication et tu ne sauras jamais quel est mon problème pour que je décide de m'énerver, ce qui promettra des disputes pour le moins intéressantes... »

Morgan l'interrompit finalement en disant simplement avant qu'il ne puisse continuer : « Reid, je ne partirai pas. Que tu le veules ou non, et peu importe comment, je resterai là. »

« Il faut juste que tu sois conscient dans quoi tu t'engages Morgan. Je ne suis pas facile... Je te blesserai tôt ou tard »

« C'est un risque que j'accepte, tout comme tu dois l'accepter également beau gosse. J'ai mes défauts aussi, tu le sais. Maintenant, tu dois arrêter de te rabaisser. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses à t'accorder une valeur moindre que celle que tu as à l'avenir.»

« Ça fait pratiquement 30 ans que je pense de cette manière Morgan, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas changer »

« D'abord, tu peux recommencer à m'appeler simplement Derek ; je ne sais plus depuis combien d'années que tu ne m'appelles plus par mon prénom lorsque l'on est en dehors du cadre du travail. Je sais que c'était pour t'assurer une distance émotionnelle avec les autres mais c'est fini maintenant. Pour ce qui est de ce que tu viens de dire, je vais au moins essayer. On va faire des petits pas à ce niveau, et ensemble. »

« Tout n'est pas si simple »

« Non, mais on va faire cet effort, Spencer. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne partirai pas et je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper si facilement »

Reid se détourna, sentant ses yeux lui piquer. Il ne méritait pas que quelqu'un fasse des efforts pour lui. Il ne méritait pas même qu'on puisse avoir l'intention de le faire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si gentil ? Il aurait dû se trouver quelqu'un de bien depuis ce temps, quelqu'un a sa hauteur…

Morgan, comprenant où la tête de Reid partait, s'avança de là où il se tenait et s'accroupi devant lui en posant une main sur sa joue et dit doucement : « non, tu n'iras pas dans ce chemin-là. Tu dois croire que tu en vaux la peine Spencer. J'ai profité de chaque seconde avec toi ces 13 dernières années, et je continuerai toujours de le faire. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour te le prouver, mais toi, tu dois lâcher prise... »

Il demanda alors timidement : « Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus pour y croire, car c'était ce genre de situation où les mots ne pouvaient simplement pas suffire, car il était trop facile de mentir en prétendant certaines choses après tout... Et puis, tant qu'à devoir lâcher prise, aussi bien le faire pour quelque chose qui en valait la peine et lui enlèverait une bonne partie de ses doutes de toutes manière…

Intrigué, il sourit doucement en répondant : « Ce que tu veux beau gosse »

Reid referma la distance entre eux et l'embrassa. Morgan répondit doucement au baiser, mais le laissa tout de même le contrôler. Reid finit par le tirer par son chandail et se recula sur le lit tout en le trainant jusqu'à être étendu sur le dos avec Morgan sur lui.

Morgan dit alors doucement après avoir rompu le baiser sans pour autant s'éloigner « tu es sûr ? » Il fallait dire que le génie était assez suggestif lorsqu'il l'avait tiré sur le lit, et il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne se sente pas obliger d'aller plus loin. Il était prêt à attendre pour tout, et surtout pour le côté physique si Reid avait besoin de temps avant d'être prêt à passer à l'acte.

Ayant peur qu'il soit en train de le rejeter, Reid répondit d'une petite voix presque mendiante : « J'en ait besoin... S'il te plait... »

Ne pouvant lui refuser, ni nier le côté désespéré dans ses paroles, Morgan se remit à l'embrasser tout en déboutonnant sa chemise avant de la mettre plus loin sur le lit. Il alla pour retirer le pantalon du génie lorsque ce dernier l'interrompit maladroitement en plaçant une de ses mains pour l'en empêcher tout en disant : « je ne veux pas être seul à être déshabillé »

Morgan comprit sans problème et retira son propre chandail avant d'en faire de même avec son pantalon et retourna pour enlever celui du jeune homme. Il bougea très lentement, voulant s'assurer que Reid se sente à l'aise de l'arrêter à tout moment sans ne ressentir aucune pression. Il resta un moment simplement en sous-vêtements sur lui, frottant simplement son érection sur celle du génie, ne voulant à la fois rien précipité, et surtout profiter de ce rêve qui devenait enfin concret après toutes ces années.

Reid tentait toujours de l'attirer plus près, ayant toujours l'impression d'avoir toujours besoin de plus de proximité entre eux. Néanmoins, après un moment, quelques minutes, venant à la conclusion que cela ne suffirait évidemment pas, il dit doucement : « Derek ? »

« Quoi, beau gosse ? »

Il se lécha les lèvres avant de dire timidement : « Hum... Tu ne voudrais pas… aller plus loin ? »

« Oh... oui » Il réfléchit un moment avant de dire : « Je dois dire que ne l'ai pas fait souvent avec des hommes, alors... » Il ne l'avait fait que quelques fois dans le début de l'âge adulte, et s'était réservé aux femmes après avoir rencontré le génie, sans même comprendre pourquoi, mais il avait moins l'impression de le trahir moins s'il le faisait uniquement avec le sexe opposé. Il voulait le dire à Reid uniquement pour qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce qu'il soit expert en la matière...

Reid, non surpris puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu courtiser autre chose que des femmes répondit nonchalamment : « Ce n'est pas grave. La seule chose est que je veux rester face à toi, fais comme tu le sens après ça » Il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas être prêt et de paniquer s'il était de dos et préférait, au moins pour l'instant, rester dans ce qu'il avait aventurer avec Nick pour s'assurer de pouvoir rester à l'aise ; il ne voulait absolument pas gâcher le moment avec ce genre de réaction. Il pouvait dire qu'il était presque heureux d'avoir eu cette expérience avec Nick, sachant au moins qu'en ce moment, il était prêt, et ne l'aurait jamais fait autrement, étant si désintéressé et mal à l'aise avec la sexualité qu'il n'aurait probablement même pas penser à essayer de nouveau un jour.

Morgan se leva alors légèrement pour enlever son sous-vêtement avant d'enlever celui du génie. Il laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur ce corps dont il avait déjà de si nombreuses fois rêvés de voir avant que le tortillement mal à l'aise de Reid ne le sorte de sa légère stupeur. Voulant l'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été en train de le juger, il dit doucement tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches tout en se penchant pour amener leurs visages à la même hauteur afin qu'il puisse voir la sincérité sur ce dernier : « tu es beau Spencer, si joli... C'est encore mieux lorsque tu ne te caches pas derrière tes vêtements. Je ne faisais que t'admirer. »

Se mordant les lèvres une seconde, il répondit : « D'accord... » Il détestait recevoir des compliments, même davantage que les insultes puisqu'il n'y avait pas de côté hypocrites dans ces dernières. Il savait peut-être que Morgan le pensait mais cela ne défaisait pas le brouillard constant à ce sujet dans sa tête comme chaque fois que quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose de bien ; il se méfiait trop de ce genre de commentaire comme des personnes l'ayant trahi dans son enfance avait usé de ce même genre de stratagème, comme cette fille qui lui avait dit qu'elle le trouvait mignon juste pour le piéger face aux élèves plus âgés, pour pouvoir y croire.

Ayant remarqué sa réaction, Morgan dit doucement : « Un jour, tu souriras en disant « merci » lorsque je te dirai la même chose » Ne tenant pas à avoir de réponse, il referma la distance entre leurs visages et l'embrassa de nouveau, laissant leurs corps se toucher durant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que le génie était sur le point de lui demander de continuer.

Il lécha ses doigts, avant de les porter vers le bas et d'en pousser un lentement à l'intérieur de l'intimité du jeune homme, avant d'en faire pareil avec un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il gardait son regard sur le visage de Reid, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucune trace d'inconfort. Après être lui-même convaincu que le jeune homme était suffisamment préparé, il se remit à l'embrasser, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours bien avec tout ça, avant de le pénétrer lentement à l'aide de son sexe. Il resta sur place jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se déplace légèrement, sachant que cela était pour lui signifier de continuer.

Durant tout cela, Reid avait l'impression d'être traité comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il trouvait presque vexant que Morgan puisse ressentir le besoin de prendre milles-et-une précaution. Il savait qu'il était prêt, il voulait juste que ce dernier arrête d'agir comme s'il risquait de se briser à chaque instant. Ce n'était pas si grave avec ses doigts presque douloureusement lents, mais lorsqu'il resta durant au moins 2 minutes sans bouger, il failli dire un commentaire exaspéré avant de se dire que ce serait peut-être préférable de lui donner un signal quelconque.

Il comprenait tout de même que Morgan puisse penser qu'il était fragile après tout, et il fallait bien qu'il l'accepte ; cela prouvait tout de même que ce dernier était sérieux dans son idée de s'adapter à lui et de vouloir prendre soin de lui. Néanmoins, il fut immensément soulagé lorsque ce dernier se mit enfin à bouger, accélérant ses mouvements et lui permettant ainsi d'enfin se laisser totalement allé, soit de laisser le petit pourcentage de lui qui pensait encore malgré tout, de côté.

Une fois cela terminé, les deux ayant pu attendre leur orgasme, Morgan resta couché à côté de Reid tout en se disant que c'était bien mieux qu'il avait pu l'imaginer dans l'un de ses rêves. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Reid s'excuse pour aller se doucher et il revint et ils passèrent la nuit chacun au côté de l'autre ; cette fois, en l'absence d'incertitude comme la nuit dernière.

Ils clôturèrent l'enquête quelques jours plus tard, tout en continuant à partager secrètement leur lit au besoin de Reid avant de rentrer à Quantico. Reid a ensuite accompli la procédure, soit le rendez-vous pour le test psychologique ainsi que sa rencontre avec un thérapeute pour être officiellement réintégré, tout cela allant comme prévu.

À sa rencontre avec Hotch, il donna rapidement les papiers reçus des deux tests en espérant ne pas avoir de commentaire à ce sujet. Heureusement, son patron ne fit que lui rappeler qu'il était toujours là s'il avait besoin de parler et bien qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était inutiles, à la fois de le dire puisqu'ils le savaient déjà ainsi que du fait que l'invitation ne serait jamais prise, Reid sourit nerveusement pour le remercier. Il ne sentait pas son stress diminuer du tout en sachant qu'il devrait avouer quelque chose pour lequel Hotch ne le pensait certainement pas prêt.

Il n'avait peut-être pas vraiment eu de figure parentale à proprement parlé pour avouer ce genre de chose, mais au moment de lui avouer, il se sentait comme s'il allait annoncer une bêtise à son père. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il tambourinait dans ses oreilles mais il réussit quand même à dire : « Morgan et moi… On est ensemble ». Il avait à peine distinguer ses propres mots tellement il était inaudible.

Hotch le compris facilement, ayant parfois l'habitude de ce genre de ton quand Reid réfléchissait en chuchotant des choses et ce dernier se contenta de sourire après ses brèves explications se limitant à dire qu'ils avaient des sentiments romantiques l'un pour l'autre. Il ne voulait pas laisser place aux malentendus mais n'était toujours pas prêt à dire ouvertement qu'il aimait Morgan, puisque cela restait encore trop concret malgré les jours où leur véritable relation avait commencé. Il ne tenait pas non plus à dire plus au sujet de leur relation plus précisément, cela relevant vraiment du domaine du privé et ne souhaitant donc pas en dire davantage.

Il rejoignit Morgan dans le couloir et ce dernier dit doucement : « serais-tu prêt à le dire aux autres aussi ? » Il ne le pousserait pas, mais tant qu'à le dire à Hotch, il se demandait si ce ne serait pas mieux de le dire au reste de l'équipe également.

« Derek, tu sais l'on n'est plus vraiment proche et c'est pire depuis cette histoire. Et puis, Rossi ne le montre pas mais je sais qu'il me déteste... Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec lui dans le boisé... »

« Hé, il ne te détestera jamais tout comme personne ne le fait. Je suis sûr qu'il comprend, c'est Rossi après tout. » Rossi était toujours d'une calme et grande sagesse ; hormis envers un suspect, il avait du mal à l'imaginer être réellement fâché contre quelqu'un.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je préfèrerai rester dans les limites professionnels Derek. » À quoi bon vouloir compliquer les choses en tentant de renouer des relations brisées de toute manière ? Il avait voulu que ce soit le cas, il avait tenu à s'éloigner et bien que ce soit pire aujourd'hui, cette situation ne le dérangeait pas tellement ; ils travaillaient bien ensemble et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Morgan dit doucement en lui prenant la main : « Je t'ai dit l'autre jour que ce genre de limitation était terminé, et ce n'était pas que pour moi. On n'est pas obligé de leur dire pour nous si tu ne le veux pas mais essaie au moins de leur parler. Retarder le moment de le faire ne va faire qu'empirer les choses »

Reid se contenta de soupirer avant de dire : « donne leur rendez-vous dans la salle de pause. » Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler, mais il allait faire au moins cet effort pour Derek, sachant de toute manière qu'il ne pourrait pas faire comme si rien n'était encore longtemps et préférant éviter que quelqu'un ne le prenne de surprise avec le sujet sans qu'il n'y soit préparé. Il valait toujours mieux être celui qui dirigeait la conversation après tout.

Il s'assit sur le comptoir et attendit que les autres reviennent et s'installent à la table tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il déclara sans ambages et simplement en regardant ses pieds « Morgan et moi, on est en couple »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Morgan quasiment simultanément, incertain d'avoir bien compris, et ce dernier sourit légèrement tout en hochant la tête. Il se doutait que Reid leur dirait mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse directement, de cette manière, et était également aussi un peu sous le choc. Il espérait juste que Reid ne l'est pas fait car il s'y sentait obligé par contre, bien qu'il reste heureux de partager cette nouvelle avec eux. Ne sachant pas exactement si cela était tout ce que Reid leur dirait, et sachant que la conversation ne lui était pas destiné, il tenta de se faire discret.

Après avoir senti que le premier choc était installé, Reid dit doucement toujours en regardant ses pieds qui semblait constituer la chose la plus passionnante à regarder en ce moment : « Je suis désolé »

Tout le monde était totalement confus et se regardaient brièvement jusqu'à ce que JJ dise doucement en passant que cela avait un rapport avec la déclaration précédente : « pourquoi Spence ? On est heureux pour vous... »

« Non, c'est pour mon comportement, les secrets, mon habitude de toujours renier la réalité, comme je l'ai encore fait. Je... Je ne pourrais pas dire la raison, j'aime être le seul qui s'occupe de moi et... »

Rossi intervint en disant : « tu n'as rien à expliquer Reid » Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas aller dans cette voie et ne souhaitait pas qu'il se rende mal à l'aise avec ça car il se sentait obligé de leur fournir une raison. De plus, il ne lui en voulait plus pour leur échange quelques peu infructueux, et trouvait que c'était l'occasion de lui montrer en lui faisant cette remarque ; il savait que Reid comprendrait exactement ce qu'elle visait.

Surpris, Reid leva légèrement les yeux et croisa son regard en fronçant les sourcils pour dire : « C'est vrai ? » Rossi ne le détestait vraiment pas même après la manière dont il lui avait parlé ? C'était difficile à croire, il n'aurait rien mérité d'autre.

Rossi sourit un peu en disant : « oui »

Reid décida de dire la vérité à ce sujet et expliqua pour le bénéfice de tout le monde, et faisant passer le message à Morgan en même temps stratégiquement afin qu'il ne puisse pas y répondre, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir de commentaire sur ce choix de demeurer à l'écart des autres : « Merci... Mais... Je tiens à vous dire que je ne vais pas vraiment changer... Je suis quelqu'un de réservé et... C'est toujours difficile pour moi de parler et je suis bien comme ça... Pardon si cela ne vous plait pas, je ferai peut-être quelques efforts mais pas plus... Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez de faux espoirs à ce niveau. »

Rossi prit la parole de nouveau pour dire ce qu'ils pensaient tous afin de dire : « Reid, on t'aime tous comme tu es » Tout ce qui importait était d'avoir leur ami, et que ce dernier soit heureux car il le méritait après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. De toute manière, ils étaient une famille et ils l'accepteraient toujours peu importe comment il était, et même s'ils devaient se contenter d'échanges réservés, ils le feraient, car le bien-être de Reid comptait avant tout.

Morgan, quant à lui, se demanda brièvement s'il devait tenter de convaincre Reid de se laisser au moins une chance à s'ouvrir davantage avant de se dire que non ; c'était son choix de le faire ou non et le fait qu'il le leur disait était déjà preuve d'une certaine avancée. Il s'en satisfaisait et respectait ses limites et n'en ferait donc pas davantage. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de l'aider après tout et lui mettre une pression supplémentaire n'aiderait certainement pas.

De toute manière, il savait déjà que Reid avait de la difficulté à supporter son aide depuis le début et ce dernier lui avait déjà demandé d'arrêter de tenter de prendre autant soin de lui, comme lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui préparer un café et que le génie l'avait carrément jeter en prétendant être capable de le faire seul, alors il n'allait certainement pas pousser plus loin et ainsi risquer d'amener ce dernier à simplement s'énerver et à vouloir rompre avec lui impulsivement. C'était donc un point sur lequel il devrait lui-même travailler ; arrêter d'essayer de le surprotéger puisque cela n'avait aboutirait à rien hormis à des disputes et à leur frustration mutuelle.

Néanmoins, il savait que Reid et lui seraient bien ; ils s'aimaient et le temps que cela avait mis pour qu'ils soient enfin en couple, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas réunis de la plus normale des façons, montrait la force de leur amour qui survivra peu importe les obstacles présents pour eux à l'avenir, comme il l'avait fait dans le passé.

Reid tenta de sourire bien que ça ressemblait plus à une grimace. Pourquoi étaient-ils si compréhensifs ? Il avait toujours été différent d'eux tous, et cela n'en était qu'une autre preuve. Il n'avait jamais compris comment il avait pu être recruté pour faire partie de cette équipe de profileur, alors que lui n'était rien de plus qu'un annuaire de définition dont ils avaient besoin de temps en temps, un outil en lui-même pour eux.

Il ferma les yeux un moment. Il devait arrêter de penser de cette manière ; on avait fait une exception pour l'intégrer dans cette équipe à l'époque malgré son absence d'expérience de métier -n'ayant jamais travaillé auparavant, le BAU ayant été tout ce qu'il avait connu et donc la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer faire autre chose- son jeune âge et son manque d'habilité social ; il devait donc y avoir une raison : il y avait une place dans cette équipe pour lui et il y avait adapté, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait pu y rester toutes ces années. Il devait donc se rendre à l'évidence ; on l'aurait viré s'il n'aurait pas fait son boulot correctement...

Morgan avait raison ; ce serait des petits pas, mais il pouvait enfin apercevoir de l'espoir à l'avenir. Il savait que cela ne serait pas facile, qu'il lui faudrait faire beaucoup d'effort pour enlever son reflex d'auto-dégradation de soi mais il y arriverait ; il ne pouvait pas échouer alors qu'il avait maintenant un petit ami -un petit ami qu'il aimait, car il pouvait enfin le penser clairement - et avec qui il n'avait jamais cru auparavant qu'il pourrait être réellement en couple avec. Il savait que ce dernier resterait toujours là pour lui et avec le reste de l'équipe -sa famille- qui le soutiendrait toujours éternellement autant que lui-même le ferait pour chacun d'eux, il n'y avait plus place au désespoir maintenant.

FIN

...

Je ferai probablement une fin alternative que j'avais imaginée en me basant sur un élément que je n'ai pas approfondi ici pour ceux qui voudront la lire. Je ne sais pas quand je la ferai, je préfère ne pas donner de délai car cela dépendra mais ce sera évidemment le plus vite que je peux le faire. Il faut dire que j'ai également des problèmes de connexion internet pour rajouter au reste ; bref, que de la joie. Je la posterai dans une histoire séparée bien sûr car il me semble que c'est la manière de faire.

Pour la lire, il suffira d'oublier ce chapitre ; ce serait donc comme un remplacement au chapitre 10. Elle ne sera pas probablement très longue, soit un court chapitre (et non, ce ne sera pas un suicide pour ceux qui me verraient déjà venir avec ça XD Néanmoins, il est clair que ça serait dramatique... J'ai l'idée générale mais ce sera à voir au moment de mettre sur clavier. Je n'en dit pas plus ^^)

Merci encore, et je vous dis à la prochaine j'espère. Je vous aime, bisou xxx


End file.
